


Road Trip

by wolfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish/pseuds/wolfish
Summary: Reinterpretazione della 4B.Regina e Emma intraprendono il viaggio per andare a cercare Lily e salvare Robin da Zelena, ma cosa è veramente successo durante il viaggio?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Erano partite solo da alcune ore, ma sembravano molte di più. Se qualcuno le avesse detto un paio di anni fa che avrebbe chiesto alla Salvatrice di accompagnarla a New York per ritrovare il suo cosiddetto fidanzato, gli avrebbe sicuramente riso in faccia, credendolo pazzo. Molte cose erano cambiate in quegli anni, e anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, neanche sotto tortura, era felice di non essere sola ad affrontare tutta quella situazione, che la faceva soffrire. Non lo faceva vedere, i suoi sentimenti erano perennemente celati dietro una maschera di sarcasmo e menefreghismo. Ma eccola lì, seduta accanto allo Sceriffo, che guidava quella trappola mortale gialla, dirette oltre il confine di Storybrooke, alla ricerca della figlia di Malefica e di Robin Hood. Non erano proprio amiche, stavano iniziando a tollerarsi quindi non era facile stare chiusa in macchina con lei.  
Emma teneva le mani strette sul volante, indecisa se iniziare o meno una conversazione. Regina era silenziosa accanto a lei, dall'inizio del viaggio. Forse era in pensiero per Robin, o forse stava pregando tutti gli dei pagani perchè quella "trappola mortale gialla" non le uccidesse prima dell'arrivo in Massachussets. In ogni caso, quel silenzio non le dispiaceva. Non era imbarazzante, tantomeno teso. Era semplice silenzio, quello di due persone che condividono abbastanza da non doverlo riempire continuamente. E così Emma non riusciva a togliersi quel piccolo sorriso dal volto, mentre stringeva tra le mani il volante del maggiolino, pensando alle ore in cui avrebbe dovuto guidare, dato che Regina si rifiutava di farlo. Almeno per il momento.  
«Perchè sorridi?» le chiese ad un tratto il Sindaco senza riuscire più a trattenersi.  
Lo Sceriffo sussultò alla domanda improvvisa. Le lanciò un'occhiata, non sapendo cosa dire. Come spiegarle quello che stava provando senza sembrare ridicola? Le avrebbe sicuramente riso in faccia. No, meglio far finta di niente e cambiare discorso. Si strinse nelle spalle guardando fisso la strada. «Oh, pensavo ad Henry. È cresciuto tanto...»  
«Sì, hai ragione» commentò Regina sorridendo a sua volta, pensando al loro bambino. «Non credevo che l'avrei visto crescere...» sussurrò quasi senza rendersene conto.  
«Che dici?» la guardò stupita la guidatrice, costringendosi poi a guardare la strada per evitare una disgrazia, lanciandole un'altra occhiata preoccupata.  
«Sai con la maledizione di Pan, quando sono stata costretta a mandarvi via, non credevo vi avrei più rivisto» ammise, mentre gli occhi si inumidirono al ricordo di quell’anno così doloroso. Era stata una tortura, ogni singolo giorno era stato una coltellata al cuore, ad ogni risveglio il non sapere dove si trovasse suo figlio, se stesse bene...  
Emma deglutì. Quell'anno era stato bellissimo, il più bello della sua vita. Eppure, ripensandoci, non poteva non notare la mancanza di qualcuno, nella loro vita a New York. Una mancanza che Walsh non era mai riuscito a colmare. Le lanciò un'occhiata, donandole un sorriso.  
«Non succederà più.»  
«Non puoi saperlo» sorride tristemente «È già tanto che sia riuscito a perdonarmi per quello che ho fatto, che vi ho fatto.»  
«Regina, ma che dici?»  
«Sai quello che ho fatto. Ho rovinato anche la tua vita, e fatto passare Henry per pazzo, solo perchè non volevo che mi odiasse, come tutti gli altri.»  
Lo Sceriffo lanciò un'occhiata alla strada per sincerarsi che non si stessero per schiantare contro un tir.  
«Regina, tutti fanno errori, ma non tutti se ne pentono e chiedono scusa. Tu l'hai fatto. E sei sincera. Per quanto mi riguarda, tanto basta.»  
Regina accennò un breve sorriso.  
«Adesso devo proprio chiedertelo Swan: perchè gialla?»  
Emma le sorrise di rimando, riprendendo a guardare la strada. Ma fu costretta a posare ancora lo sguardo su di lei alla domanda, stupita da essa. Tentò di non pensare alla nota calda che prendeva sempre la sua voce mentre pronunciava il suo cognome.  
«Cos... be', perchè mi piace il giallo...»  
«Davvero?» chiese sorpresa «Tanto per non passare inosservata, e poi potevi scegliere una macchina più sicura.»  
«È sicurissima. E poi, l'ho rubata, non è che potessi scegliermi il colore.»  
«E tu porti nostro figlio in giro su un’auto rubata?» la voce del Sindaco si alzò di un’ottava «Sei impazzita?»  
«Credevo lo sapessi. Quando sono arrivata a Storybrooke sapevi tutto su di me.»  
«Questo deve essermi sfuggito. Dovevo assumere un investigatore migliore a quanto pare.»  
«Be', Sidney non è stata la tua scelta migliore.»  
«Era l'unico di cui potessi fidarmi. Ovviamente anche lui mi ha tradita, anche se non lo credevo possibile.»  
Emma guardò di nuovo la strada, lanciandole solo delle brevi occhiate.  
«Lascia stare Sidney, è sempre stato un idiota.»  
«Lo so. Ma era disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa per me» sospirò girando la testa verso il finestrino.  
Lo Sceriffo la guardò, approfittando del fatto che lei non la stesse osservando. Come le era familiare quel volto, e soprattutto quell'espressione. Triste. Se avesse dovuto trovare una parola per descrivere Regina Mills, avrebbe usato quella. Triste. Distolse a forza lo sguardo da lei. Odiava vederla così. Quel legame così profondo che nel corso degli anni si era creato tra loro le impediva di essere indifferente nei suoi confronti. Deglutì di nuovo, nervosa per qualche motivo che non afferrava.  
«Non ti avrebbe tradita, se fosse stato così» dice piano, temendo di ferirla.  
«Credo di aver tirato molto la corda con lui» Regina continuò a guardar fuori, volendo evitare il suo sguardo. «L’ho sedotto per fargli uccidere mio marito. Poi l'ho rinchiuso in uno specchio, e infine mi ha visto con Robin, credo fosse arrivato al limite.»  
Emma deglutì di nuovo. Non credeva di poterlo fare tanto spesso. Le sfuggì una risatina nervosa.  
«Sì, forse.»  
«Dopotutto chi potrebbe amare la Regina Cattiva?»  
Evitò il suo sguardo come la peste, senza neanche rendersi conto del perché. Sapeva solo di sentirsi a disagio. Cosa poteva risponderle, dopotutto? Robin se ne era andato con Marion.  
«Io.. ehm... tu non sei la Regina Cattiva, ‘Gina.»  
«Sai benissimo che lo sono e lo sarò per sempre, per tutti.»  
«No, Regina» insisté, prendendosi solo un secondo per controllare la strada. «Non per tutti.»  
«Non puoi salvare tutti, Salvatrice» replicò la donna con un pizzico di ironia.  
Emma guardò fisso la strada, rimanendo in silenzio. Crudelia le venne in mente di colpo, come sempre. Era l'istante in cui aveva deciso di spingerla giù dal dirupo a tormentarla. Strinse forte il volante.  
«Emma stai bene?»  
Strinse più forte il volante. Non sentì Regina parlare. C'era come un fischio nella sua mente, un rumore acuto e costante, che rischiava di farla impazzire.  
Regina poggiò una mano sulla mano che teneva sul cambio e la chiamò di nuovo.  
«Emma...»  
La Salvatrice sobbalzò al contatto, tanto da lanciare per sbaglio una scarica di magia attraverso il cambio, colpendo il motore della macchina. Il maggiolino iniziò a borbottare. Rallentò fino a fermarsi.  
«No no no, non mollarmi vecchio mio!»  
Il Sindaco strinse maggiormente la sua mano, nonostante la magia.  
«Calmati» disse prima di sbuffare quando l’auto si fermò «Bene, credo che dovremo camminare.»  
«Io... mi dispiace» disse, risvegliandosi completamente da quella specie di stato di trance. Guardò Regina, mortificata. «Possiamo aggiustarlo, sono sicura» indicò il cielo buio. «Ci serve solo l'alba, e una stazione di servizio.»  
«E nel frattempo credi che io passerò la notte in macchina?» le chiese lanciandole uno sguardo omicida. «Sono sempre una regina e sono raffinata.»  
Emma non riuscì a trattenere una risata.  
«Ovviamente no, Vostra Maestà.» Spostò il dito, indicando ora un cartello, poco distante. «Stazione di servizio. Un miglio.»  
Regina le lanciò un'altra occhiataccia prima di scendere dalla macchina, seguita subito dopo dalla donna al volante. Chiuse la macchina a chiave.  
«Sappi che ti odio Swan!» ringhiò poco dopo il Sindaco.  
«Oh, ma come?» si finse stupita. «Siamo amiche, no?»  
«Amiche?» la guardò come se le fossero spuntate le corna. «Credi che siamo arrivate a questo punto?»  
Il sorriso sul volto dello Sceriffo si smorzò appena, eppure continuò a guardarla.  
«Be', sono ancora viva, quindi...»  
«Sì, direi che è un punto di partenza» Regina finalmente concordò con un sorriso «Ma mi devi comunque un paio di scarpe nuove.»  
Emma rise, continuando a camminare al suo fianco.  
«Puoi creartele da sola. Io sicuramente sbaglierei il modello.»  
«Su questo hai ragione, se fosse per te mi ritroverei anch'io con uno di quei giacchetti di pelle che ti piace tanto, per non parlare dei tuoi stivali...»  
«Hey! Cos'hai contro le mie giacche?»  
«Nulla. Sono semplicemente orribili.»  
Lo Sceriffo spalancò la bocca in un'espressione scioccata.  
«Mills! Come osi?»  
«Ho solo detto la verità, potresti anche iniziare a vestirti meglio invece che come una teppista di strada.»  
«Regina!» quasi urlò, scioccata. «Non mi vesto come una teppista di strada! Tanto per cominciare, i miei jeans sono aderenti, non ho berretti in testa né maglie larghe o felponi! E tantomeno scarpe da ginnastica!»  
«Non cambia il risultato, potresti vestirti meglio» commentò l’altra con una scrollata di spalle.  
«Scusa se non ho milioni da spendere, Maestà» brontolò guardando la fatiscente stazione di servizio in cui erano arrivate. C'era un piccolo motel dietro le pompe di benzina, per fortuna. Lo indicò al Sindaco. «Andiamo.»  
«Stai scherzando vero? Un motel?»  
«Vedi alternative?»  
Le parole fuoriuscirono in una sorta di ringhio dalle labbra dipinte di rosso dell’ex regina. «E va bene Swan.»  
Entrano a passo sicuro nella reception. Il responsabile, un tizio secco allampanato con il riporto e la pelle butterata, masticava rumorosamente una gomma come saluto.  
«Due camere» disse soltanto Emma mettendo la mano nella tasca della giacca per prendere i soldi. Quando il responsabile rispose di avere solo una stanza, Regina per poco non esplose.  
«Sta scherzando vero? Chi diavolo verrebbe in questa topaia?»  
Emma diede una gomitata a Regina, depositando i soldi sul bancone e prendendo le chiavi unte. «Grazie» borbottò, afferrando con l'altra mano il gomito di Regina e trascinandola via.  
«Che diavolo ti prende? Non provarci mai più!»  
Lo Sceriffo la lasciò solo quando arrivarono davanti alla porta della stanza. Aprì ed entrò, senza aspettarla.  
«Non c'è altro, Regina. Vuoi dormire in macchina? Io l'ho fatto, e non è piacevole: è freddo, umido e fa venire il mal di schiena.»  
Regina entrò nella camera, si guardò intorno, con una smorfia di disgusto sul viso.  
«Definirla una topaia era un complimento.»  
«Sono stata in posti peggiori.»  
«Non credo di voler conoscere i dettagli» disse andando verso il bagno. «Proverò una fare una doccia... credo»  
«Forse è meglio di no» suggerì Emma, entrando in bagno con lei.  
Regina sbuffò sempre più indispettita.  
«Bene! Quindi siamo bloccate qui e non posso neanche fare una doccia, perfetto!»  
«È solo per una notte, Regina. Domattina andrò a chiedere se hanno degli attrezzi, così potrò riparare la macchina. Mi dispiace. Mi è sempre successo di fare danni con la magia senza volerlo. Qui fuori da Storybrooke, intendo. Anche quando è nato Henry, ho quasi fatto esplodere tutte le lampadine della sala parto.»  
«Sei figlia del Vero Amore, sei molto potente. Almeno credi che potremo mangiare qualcosa prima di passare la notte qui?»  
«Il Vero Amore non deve essere un granché se porta a fare certe cose» sospirò, poi, e il suo stomaco brontolò, come risvegliato dalle parole del Sindaco. «Vado a vedere se hanno qualcosa da mangiare. Vuoi retare qui o vieni con me?»  
«Io non resto qui da sola» rispose l’altra stringendosi nel cappotto. «Andiamo a vedere se c’è qualcosa di commestibile, per me ovviamente, scommetto che tu non hai problemi, mangeresti qualunque cosa.»  
«Perché io mi adatto, non sono mica viziata come te!» la schernì uscendo dalla stanza, tenendole la porta aperta.  
«Io non sono viziata, sono una regina» le ricordò la donna.  
Emma chiuse la porta, ritrovandosi così incredibilmente vicina a lei. Come ogni volta, le mancò il respiro. La guardò negli occhi. Il fatto che continuasse a ripeterglielo l’aveva un po’ desensibilizzata al riguardo, ma a dirla tutta, come l’aveva messa in soggezione il fatto che fosse il sindaco di Storybrooke quando l’aveva conosciuta, anche il fatto che fosse una regina, una vera regina, la metteva un po’ a disagio. Dentro di sé sapeva di non essere tanto da meno per diritti di nascita, in teoria: in fondo, per quanto suonasse stupido e imbarazzante, era una principessa. Eppure Regina emanava quell’aura di potere che lei, ne era sicura, non avrebbe mai potuto eguagliare.  
Si riscosse di colpo dai suoi pensieri. Si voltò di scatto ed inizia a camminare verso il diner.  
Regina rimase di stucco, non riusciva a capirla, un attimo prima era lì a scherzare con lei e l'attimo dopo sembrava che le desse fastidio anche il solo pensiero di dover respirare la stessa aria. Sospirò e si incamminò dietro di lei. Lo Sceriffo intanto era entrata nel diner come un uragano. Il locale era vuoto, tranne loro e la donna corpulenta dietro al bancone, che già le guardava in cagnesco. Non che Emma non ricambiasse.  
«C'è qualcosa di commestibile in questo schifo di posto?» chiese, brusca, aggressiva.  
Regina entrò qualche attimo dopo.  
«Si può sapere cosa ti prende?» le sussurrò.  
Emma le lanciò un'occhiataccia mentre la cameriera le piazzava davanti due sandwich dall'aria poco invitante. La guardò male.  
«Di quando sono questi? Del 300 avanti Cristo?»  
«Mi porti del caffè e per lei una tisana. Calmante» intervenne Regina con voce fredda per poi tornare a rivolgersi ad Emma. «Si può sapere che hai? Perchè ti comporti così?»  
«Non ho proprio niente! Ma ti pare normale servire uno schifo del genere? Sarebbe da denunciare all'ispettore della sanità!»  
«Sono d'accordo con te ma sei tu che hai detto che sei abituata a questi posti, quindi non capisco la tua rabbia. Cos’è che ti turba veramente?»  
Emma evitò il suo sguardo, continuando lo sfogo.  
«No, posti così ne ho visti, ma cibo così mai! Neanche in orfanatrofio!» sbottò la Salvatrice mentre si sedevano ad un tavolo.  
«Dovresti imparare a mentire meglio Swan» tamburellò le dita sul ripiano opaco, nervosa «Non vuoi dirmi la verità liberissimo di farlo, ma non mentirmi.»  
Lo Sceriffo sospirò, accasciandosi sulla sedia. Guardò fisso di fuori, anche se non si vedeva assolutamente niente, visto che era notte.  
«Crudelia.»  
Regina trattenne un sospiro di sollievo. Era da tempo che attendeva il momento in cui Emma sarebbe stata finalmente pronta a parlarne.  
«Ti senti in colpa per averla uccisa. È normale, ma non potevi sapere che era innocua, aveva rapito nostro figlio.»  
«Non è il fatto in sé di averla uccisa, farei qualsiasi cosa per Henry, ma... » Gli occhi si inumidirono, e distolse di nuovo lo sguardo da Regina. La quale senza pensarci poggiò una mano sulla sua, esortandola a continuare.  
«Emma continua... “ma” cosa?»  
La Salvatrice guardò la sua mano. Quel contatto era come una scossa elettrica lungo il suo braccio, eppure era così piacevole. Sentì la necessità di spostare la mano, ma allo stesso tempo aveva bisogno che quel contatto continuasse. Alzò lo sguardo su di lei.  
«Ho deciso di ucciderla» confessò in un sussurro, gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
Regina accarezzò la sua mano, istintivamente.  
«Emma non hai deciso di ucciderla, minacciava Henry con una pistola, chiunque avrebbe agito in quel modo.»  
Ma la Salvatrice ritrasse la mano, incapace di sopportare quel contatto così intimo. Regina ritrasse la mano. Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, non avrebbe dovuto toccarla.  
«No, tu non capisci! Avrei potuto far sparire la sua pistola! Avrei potuto trasportare Henry a casa! O spostare lei, e invece l'ho buttata giù dal dirupo. Avevo scelta, Regina. Ma ero arrabbiata con lei. Volevo ucciderla.» confessò, lo sguardo quasi febbrile. Non le aveva mai visto quell’espressione addosso, e, per la prima volta, provò un soffio di paura. Emma era forte, ed era buona, ma dentro di sé sapeva che aveva ragione: aveva deliberatamente scelto di uccidere Crudelia. Cosa che avrebbe sicuramente fatto anche lei al suo posto, su questo non c’erano dubbi. Ma lei sapeva come sopportare il senso di colpa che un omicidio si porta dietro. Emma era pura, innocente. Non c’era modo di sapere come avrebbe reagito ad un tale peso.  
«Non si ragiona in certe situazioni» le rispose infine. Si alzò poi, perché era l’ultima persona al mondo che poteva aiutarla. Sarebbe dovuta rimanere a Storybrooke con Snow, lei sì che sarebbe stata in grado di fare qualcosa per lei. E poi, il modo in cui si era appena sottratta al suo tocco bruciava ancora, più del fuoco. «Torno in camera.» E senza aspettare una risposta uscì dal diner.  
Emma la guardò andare via, sentendosi ferita dal suo atteggiamento. Proprio ora che aveva bisogno di lei, se ne andava. Serrò la mascella, abbassando lo sguardo sul tavolino. La proprietaria del locale portò solo ora la tisana ed il caffè, e posandoli sul tavolo fece cadere un po' di caffè su di esso, rischiando di sporcarla. Emma si alzò in piedi di scatto e le tirò un pugno dritto sul naso.  
Uscì dal diner lasciando la donna a terra, e qualche dollaro sul tavolo. Si incamminò verso la macchina, piena di rabbia, agitando la mano dolorante in aria. Arrivò al maggiolino, ma si rese conto di aver dimenticato le chiavi in camera. Con un grido di frustrazione tornò indietro, spalancando la porta della camera per entrare.

Ma cosa le era saltato in mente, che fossero davvero amiche e potevano comportarsi come tale? Regina entrò in camera per poi sbattere la porta, maledicendosi di essere così stupida. Prese la borsa che aveva preparato per il viaggio e cercò il pigiama per cambiarsi. Voleva solo che quella giornata finisse presto. Sarebbe andata a letto e il giorno dopo si sarebbero rimesse in viaggio. Si sfilò i vestiti, rimanendo in intimo. Andò in bagno per darsi una rinfrescata prima di mettersi a letto, e mentre usciva la porta della stanza si spalancò.  
Emma rimase per un istante a fissarla, come paralizzata. Poi abbassò lo sguardo arrossendo, chiuse la porta in fretta e, continuando a guardare la moquette sudicia, raggiunse il letto e cercò le chiavi della macchina.  
Il suo sguardo l’aveva pietrificata. Rimase un attimo ferma, incapace di muoversi. Solo quando Emma abbassò gli occhi riuscì a muoversi, fece un respiro profondo e si avvicinò al letto per prendere la camicia da notte. Possibile che avesse visto davvero quello che credeva di aver visto? Ma no, Emma era arrossita solo perché la situazione era imbarazzante. In fondo, non erano di certo amiche così intime da aver mai visto l’altra in biancheria.  
Regina sollevò la testa notando solo adesso la mano di Emma, grazie ai movimenti scoordinati con cui maneggiava le chiavi dell’auto con la sinistra. Le nocche della destra erano rosse e gonfie, ed era evidente che le faceva un male d’inferno.  
«Che diavolo hai fatto questa volta?» sbottò. Afferrò senza troppe cerimonie la sua mano senza aspettare una risposta per controllare la ferita.  
Emma gemette, il dolore provocato dalla presa un po' troppo dura della donna.  
«Ho incontrato un naso antipatico» grugnì senza guardarla.  
«Sei una stupida, Swan!» Regina mollò la presa sulla mano e tornò in bagno per recuperare una busta di ghiaccio secco. «Siediti» le ordinò poi.  
Emma sospirò, ma obbedì.  
«Non è niente, Regina. Sono stata peggio. E una denuncia in più per aggressione non mi impedirà di lavorare come Sceriffo, no?»  
La donna alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Non sono mai riuscita a impedirti niente» borbottò. Si sedette sul letto, piegando le gambe sotto di lei, la camicia da notte si sollevò scoprendole. Sentì un brivido di freddo ma lo ignorò. Cercò di nuovo la sua mano, stavolta con più delicatezza, e ci poggiò il ghiaccio.  
Le cadde lo sguardo sulle sue gambe, impossibile evitarlo. Emma rimase così, immobile, tanto che non si accorse nemmeno del ghiaccio. Passò qualche minuto di immobilità e silenzio, finché Regina non rimosse la busta di plastica bianca e avvicinò la mano al viso per osservarla meglio.  
«Non perderai la mano, Swan» sentenziò infine.  
Emma rialzò lo sguardo su di lei. Sorrise, una sensazione strana nel petto. Subito, la rigettò.  
«Due con l'uncino sarebbero troppi, no?» disse, ferendo se stessa nel farlo.  
Alla menzione di Hook, Regina rilasciò la sua mano, come se si fosse bruciata. Si alzò senza dire una parola e scostò le coperte per mettersi a letto. Si girò su un lato per non guardarla. La rabbia, la delusione, la tristezza si mischiarono insieme.  
Lo Sceriffo la osservò, sollievo e angoscia che si mischiavano dentro di lei. Guardò le chiavi del maggiolino. Si alzò dal letto, dirigendosi alla porta. Uscì dalla stanza, richiudendo la porta. Camminò piano fino al maggiolino, incapace di comprendere le sue stesse emozioni. Entrò in macchina, sistemandosi sul sedile posteriore. Si mise un braccio intorno al busto, l'altro posato sul sedile. Chiuse gli occhi e, senza un motivo, iniziò a piangere.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie mille per i commenti e il sostegno, siete fantastici!!! Speriamo che anche questo capitolo sia di vostro gradimento :) Buona lettura!!!

Quando sentì la porta chiudersi, riprese a respirare normalmente. Doveva calmarsi, e stare lontana da lei. Doveva trovare Robin, e anche presto, perché stare vicino ad Emma la spiazzava, la faceva agire in modo strano. Quel viaggio era stata una pessima idea.   
Si girò nel letto, non riuscendo a trovare una posizione comoda. Non ci volle molto perché il pensiero corresse ad Emma: non era ancora rientrata. Alla fine si sollevò, esasperata. Dove diavolo era andata quella stupida salvatrice?! Prese il telefono, cercò nella rubrica il suo nome ma si bloccò un attimo prima di chiamarla. Posò il telefono, lo guardò per qualche istante, poi lo riprese. Finì per mandarle un messaggio.  
“Dove diavolo sei idiota?”

\---

Il telefono vibrò nella tasca della giacca. Lo prese, tentando di mettere a fuoco la schermata. Regina. Aprì il messaggio e le rispose: "In macchina.".  
Due secondi dopo le casse del cellulare suonavano il ritornello di Fight Song di Rachel Platten ad un volume sempre più alto. Lo schermo era illuminato dal nome del sindaco di Storybrooke. Emma si schiarì la voce e premette sul circoletto verde.  
«Hey» esordì e, nonostante gli sforzi, la voce era ancora roca.  
«“Hey”? Starai scherzando!» La voce di Regina la aggredì «Hai intenzione di tornare in camera o no?»  
Emma dovette allontanare il cellulare dall'orecchio per salvarsi il timpano, facendo una smorfia. Lo riavvicinò cautamente.  
«Credevo fossi arrabbiata con me. Ho pensato fosse meglio dormire in macchina.»  
«Ti do due minuti per tornare in camera Swan.»   
Emma guardò stupita il telefono che suonava a vuoto. Mah. A volte, proprio non la capiva. Visto l'esiguo tempo a sua disposizione, uscì dal maggiolino, lo chiuse e tornò verso il motel. Dormire nella stanza non era una prospettiva così terribile, nonostante l’umore della sua compagna di viaggio. Di sicuro era meno umido che in macchina. Bussò alla porta. Regina le aprì dopo qualche istante e la accolse con uno sguardo fosco.  
«Sei un idiota» disse per poi voltarsi mentre tornava verso il letto. Emma cercò di evitarlo, ma non riuscì in alcun modo a non soffermarsi sul suo corpo. Entrò, tuttavia, ignorando se stessa.  
«Volevo farti un favore. Avevi più cimici per te, con il letto libero.»  
La smorfia di disgusto che contrasse il volto della donna la fece sorridere.  
«Non farmi pensare a dove sto per dormire, e comunque non ho detto che dormirai nel letto. Credevi fosse cosi facile venire a letto con me?» le domandò con una tale malizia nello sguardo che Emma sbiancò e poi arrossì, guardandola con gli occhi spalancati.  
«Mi hai fatta tornare qui per dormire sulla moquette? Era meglio il maggiolino!» esclamò. Regina ammiccò, moltiplicando il suo imbarazzo.  
«Ma non sarebbe stato divertente per me.» Si girò e si mise a letto, e nel farlo la veste di seta che copriva il suo corpo si sollevò, mostrando il suo intimo in pizzo nero. Emma si bloccò a guardarla. Deglutì, poi distolse lo sguardo con uno sforzo disumano. Imprecando mentalmente per la mania di Regina di flirtare anche con le cassettiere si levò gli stivali, quindi si slacciò i jeans, ancheggiando leggermente da ferma per farli scendere oltre le natiche. Se Regina non si vergognava a stare mezza nuda davanti a lei, non sarebbe stata da meno, per di più che non era la prima volta che accadeva, considerando quel giorno in cui l’aveva beccata in mutande al Granny’s.   
«Non puoi cambiarti in bagno?» Il sibilo nervoso della donna la fece trasalire per quanto la prese di sorpresa. La guardò, senza alzare di molto il capo, la fronte aggrottata.  
«Perchè?» ribatté, e mentre lo faceva decise che questa volta non gliel’avrebbe fatta passare liscia, che avrebbe giocato anche lei, e abbassò la voce di un’ottava «Ti dà fastidio?» Si sfilò i jeans, rimanendo in intimo. Solleva la canottiera, poi, togliendo anche quella. Con la coda dell’occhio vide Regina osservarla per qualche secondo di troppo prima di distogliere lo sguardo.  
«N…no, certo che no» disse la donna, ma Emma sorrise tra sé, fin troppo soddisfatta di aver quantomeno pareggiato. Raggiuse il suo zaino e rimestò all'interno, fino a trovare il "pigiama": una vecchia maglietta ormai scolorita, decisamente troppo corta: le lasciava le natiche totalmente scoperte. Se la infilò comunque e poi salì sul letto.   
«Che diavolo credi di fare?» Regina quasi le urlò contro, la voce un po’ malferma.   
Emma si finse stupita e indifferente, ma il suo cuore fece una capriola per qualche motivo, forse perché finalmente sentiva di avere un minimo di potere su quella donna irraggiungibile.  
«Dormire» le rispose un attimo prima di infilarsi sotto le coperte, a poca distanza da lei.  
«Oh no ti sbagli di grosso! Io dormo nel letto, tu dormi lì» disse Regina indicandole il pavimento, come se fosse ovvio. «Non divido il mio letto.»  
Emma le rivolse un’occhiata divertita, poi le voltò le spalle, mettendosi di lato, un braccio sotto al cuscino.  
«Buonanotte!» esclamò con uno sbadiglio. Mentre il silenzio si propagava tra le squallide pareti della stanza le parve di percepire la rabbia di Regina che cresceva sfrigolando. Alla fine la sentì muoversi nel letto cigolante.  
«Questa me la paghi davvero Swan, fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio!» borbottò.  
Emma trattenne a stento una risata.  
«Se non ti sta bene, puoi sempre dormire tu sulla moquette.»  
«Non tirare troppo la corda Salvatrice, sono pur sempre la Regina Cattiva.»  
Questa volta la risata esplose tra le sue labbra.  
«Cattivissima!» commentò in tono scettico.  
«Vuoi sapere quante persone ho ucciso? E per molto meno…» Anche senza guardarla, percepì quanto fosse seria in realtà quella domanda. Ci pensò per un po', e il sorriso sparì dal suo volto.  
«Non mi importa» rispose infine, realizzandolo lei stessa in quell'istante. Regina esitò, lo sentì nelle molle che cigolarono appena alla tensione del suo corpo.   
«Inizi ad avere paura Swan?»  
Ma Emma sorrise, anche se l’altra non poteva vederla.  
«No» rispose, tranquilla.  
«Potrei ucciderti e tornare a casa» obiettò Regina «Dire a tutti che qualcuno ti ha uccisa... Henry sarebbe solo mio, così.»  
Emma sbuffò e non riuscì neanche questa volta a trattenere una breve risata.   
«Certo, ti ci vedo proprio a farlo!»  
«Potrei farlo benissimo» Regina si girò di scatto verso di lei «Perché ti fa tanto ridere?»  
«Perchè ti conosco. So che non vuoi farlo» le rispose, senza esitare neanche un istante. Regina, dal canto suo, rimase in silenzio a lungo, tanto che Emma pensò si fosse addormentata finché non parlò di nuovo.   
«Non hai sempre ragione Swan. Ti sbagli su un sacco di cose» la sentì sussurrare.  
Si decise a voltarsi a guardarla nella poca luce che filtrava dall’esterno.  
«Per esempio?»  
«Nulla di importante» rispose Regina con un filo di voce dopo qualche istante.  
Emma le tirò una gomitata innocua.  
«Non puoi fare così!» sbottò. Aveva l’impressione che quello che Regina si stava rifiutando di dirle fosse di vitale importanza, e quell’urgenza pareva in grado, da sola, di farla impazzire.   
«Quanti anni hai? Cinque? Cosa vuoi sapere?»  
«Su cosa pensi che mi sbagli!» insisté, gli occhi nei suoi, due pozzi neri nel buio della stanza. Restarono così per qualche secondo, finché Regina non cedette.  
«Non valuti bene le persone. Dovresti riflettere bene prima di far entrare qualcuno nella tua vita» disse con una tale asprezza da farla rabbrividire, infastidita.  
«Ma di che parli?»  
La donna sospirò per poi voltarle le spalle.   
«Niente, lascia stare.»  
Emma ci rimase di sasso, poi iniziò a punzecchiarle in fianco con un dito, conscia di essere petulante come una bambina di cinque anni, come aveva sottolineato Regina, ma incapace di fermarsi: doveva sapere, doveva tirare la coda al lupo anche se sapeva che l’avrebbe morsa.   
«Di che parli?»  
«Swan smettila!» la voce dell’ex sovrana tradiva tutta la sua irritazione «Ma hai davvero cinque anni!?» Regina lottò con le coperte per raggiungere il bordo del letto senza alzarsi; come se fosse stato un invito, Emma si avvicinò e continuò a punzecchiarla, divertita.  
«Forse! Allora, di che parli?»  
«Basta!» Regina si girò di scatto e se la ritrovò ad un centimetro dalla faccia. Sentì il respiro del sindaco farsi più rapido, come il suo, intrappolati entrambi dai loro sguardi stupiti.   
Emma abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue labbra, attirata dal movimento della lingua che le umettava. Deglutì sentendo la bocca arida. Sbatté le palpebre e la guardò di nuovo negli occhi, il respiro ora in attesa, fermo come il vento in una giornata d’estate.  
Quando Regina chiuse gli occhi e si allontanò da lei le sembrò che si fosse portata via anche il suo respiro. Abbassò lo sguardo, cercando di riprendersi, il cuore a mille. Rimase girata da quel lato, continuando a guardarla in silenzio mentre si sdraiava di nuovo sotto al calore offerto da quelle coperte vecchie e stantie, immobile, respirando piano, un'inspiegabile paura nel cuore.  
Infine chiuse gli occhi, tentando di calmarsi. Con il cuore che batteva furioso nel petto si voltò, dandole le spalle, rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale.

\---

Sentiva il suo respiro. Neanche lei riusciva a dormire? I loro respiri sembravano coordinarsi. Si mosse nel letto, nervosa, ma si immobilizzò quando la sentì spostarsi a sua volta. Il suo corpo era così vicino ne sentiva il calore sulla schiena.  
«Sei sveglia?»   
Il suo sussurro nel buio la fece sussultare leggermente.   
«Sì» bisbigliò appena il suo cuore riuscì a rallentare almeno un po’ «Perchè non dormi?»  
«Non ci riesco... tu?»   
Regina sospirò. Perché non dormiva? Perché quell’idiota continuava a provocarla? Perché era così dannatamente inconsapevole dell’effetto che aveva su di lei? Perché non riusciva a dirle che quell’imbecille del suo pirata non se la meritava? Sì, ma di certo non poteva dirlo a lei. «Neanch'io... sarà il letto» mentì, incapace di fare altrimenti.  
«Uhm... sì. Può darsi.» Emma aveva smesso di sussurrare. In effetti non c’era motivo di farlo. «Cigola» aggiunse un istante dopo.   
«È duro, rivoglio il mio letto» ammise lei con una smorfia di disappunto. Aveva già la schiena a pezzi.   
«Chi ha cinque anni ora?» Sentì il suo fastidioso sorriso riverberare in quello scherno. Scosse la testa roteando gli occhi.  
«Se avessi provato il mio letto non lo diresti.»  
La sentì esitare, ma non capì perché.  
«Be'... sei tu che non mi hai mai ospitata in casa tua» borbottò piano la Salvatrice. Solo allora Regina comprese come la sua frase potesse essere fraintesa, e arrossì nel buio. Tuttavia non poteva lasciarsi sfuggire quell’occasione.   
«Vorresti dormire nel mio letto Swan?»  
«Non credo che sia l'unico letto comodo di tutta la casa, no?»  
Regina si maledisse per aver iniziato quel discorso, ma ormai era in ballo e doveva ballare.  
«Ma il mio è più comodo…» si forzò a dire. La sentì voltarsi verso di lei, e fece lo stesso per cercare di osservare il suo viso nonostante il buio.   
«Se non ti conoscessi, direi che ci stai provando con me» commentò la Salvatrice, e non capì, dal suo tono, se la cosa la irritasse o meno.  
«Ti piacerebbe Swan, ammettilo» sussurrò con voce sensuale per scoprirlo.  
«Regina!» esclamò l’altra prima di voltarsi di nuovo.  
Il sindaco si maledisse di nuovo e si rigirò nel letto. Come le era venuto in mente? Essere sole, lontano da Storybrooke, lontane da tutti, pareva averle iniettato pura adrenalina nelle vene.   
«Posso farti una domanda?» le chiese dopo un po' lo sceriffo.  
Regina fece un profondo respiro prima di rispondere.  
«Dimmi...»  
Ma Emma rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento.   
«Lascia stare» borbottò infine. Regina si voltò di nuovo verso di lei.   
«Cosa volevi chiedermi?» le chiese dolcemente, più di quanto intendesse fare.  
Emma ricambiò il suo sguardo per un po', poi scosse la testa.  
«L'ho dimenticato» abbozzò un sorriso, evidentemente falso anche nella scarsa luce della stanza «Si vede che non era importante…»  
«Lo ripeto Swan, sei una pessima bugiarda» sospirò, e non si preoccupò di nascondere la delusione che provava, bruciante «se non vuoi dirmi la verità non farlo, ma smettila di raccontarmi bugie.» Emma abbassò lo sguardo con aria colpevole.  
«Volevo chiederti se...» rialzò gli occhi su di lei interrompendosi per l’ennesima volta «È stupido...»  
«Sono sicura che lo sia, ma ormai dimmelo!» esclamò con un filo di esasperazione, ma un sorriso lieve sulle labbra che contagiò la Salvatrice.  
«Ecco, hai mai… È che tu non sembri...» tentò ancora, ma si fermò di nuovo.  
Ormai traboccante di curiosità e frustrazione Regina sbottò: «Swan sembri una liceale! Dillo e basta!»  
«A volte mandi vibrazioni gay, Regina, ecco» Emma disse tutto d'un fiato, lo sguardo basso.  
L’ex sovrana si sentì avvampare e si allontanò di colpo da lei.  
«Ma sei impazzita?» Si alzò dal letto ignorando il freddo improvviso, arrabbiata e imbarazzata. «Parli tu? Ma ti sei vista? Sei un maschiaccio!»  
Emma la guardava con stupore negli occhi spalancati.  
«Ma... scusa, non è mica un'offesa!»  
«Non sto dicendo che lo sia» ribatté lanciandole un’occhiataccia «ma non lo sono! Io sto con Robin!»  
Lo sceriffo serrò la mascella a quelle parole e distolse lo sguardo.  
«Okay, non ti scaldare, era solo una stupida domanda!» esclamò, seccata. Le voltò di nuovo le spalle e si strinse addosso le coperte.  
Regina si impose di calmarsi. Prese una coperta e si piazzò sulla poltrona li vicino, non riuscendo a rimettersi nel letto con lei.   
«Non puoi dormire lì.» Emma la fissava, la testa rialzata dal cuscino.  
«Dormo dove mi pare» rispose acida.  
«Guarda che non mordo» ribatté la donna, non nascondendo l'offesa. «Non te l'ho chiesto per interessamento. Era solo curiosità. Sto con Hook, ricordi?»  
«Lo so perfettamente» quasi ringhiò nel risponderle «Non c'è bisogno che mi ricordi di Capitan Guyliner.»  
«Quindi perché non sei nel letto? Ti ha offeso tanto quella domanda?»  
«No, ma non voglio dormire lì, non vedo perché ti interessi tanto.»  
La sentì sospirare.   
«Come vuoi» disse Emma dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, rimettendosi giù. «Ma non voglio sentire un lamento domani se ti fa male la schiena.»  
«Va’ al diavolo Swan» borbottò. Sentì l’insulto permeare l’aria tra loro come gas tossico.   
«Probabile» Emma disse piano rimettendosi giù.  
Non le rispose, respirò cercando di calmarsi e chiuse gli occhi sperando di dormire un po’.

\---

Per quanto tentasse, non riusciva a dormire. Si sollevò a sedere, guardando Regina nella penombra. Sospirò. Si alzò, prese la coperta dal letto e gliela posò delicatamente addosso. Si rimise poi nel letto, coperta solo dal lenzuolo, e chiuse gli occhi.  
Si alzò di scatto sentendo Regina parlare nel sonno. La osservò, non sapendo che fare. Sembrava agitata… no, spaventata. Quando quasi urlò e notò le lacrime luccicare sul suo viso scattò di nuovo in piedi. Si accovacciò accanto a lei, una mano sulla sua spalla. La scosse delicatamente chiamandola.  
«No non farmi male!» mugugnò la donna rannicchiandosi ancora di più mentre le lacrime continuano a scendere sul suo viso.  
«Regina!» la chiamò più forte, scuotendola, il cuore a mille. Non l’aveva mai vista così fragile.  
La donna aprì gli occhi di colpo gridando. Respirò a fatica fino a che non la mise a fuoco, dopo un tempo che alla Salvatrice parve infinito.  
«Emma...»  
«Hey, va.. va tutto bene, tranquilla.» Sconvolta, Emma le sfregò la mano contro la spalla, tentando di tranquillizzarla. «Hai fatto un incubo...»  
«N...sì» si corresse l’altra, voltando poi la testa «sto bene» aggiunse un attimo dopo mentre si tirava le ginocchia contro il petto.  
Emma aggrottò la fronte. Era chiaro che ci fosse qualcosa sotto, ma Regina non sembrava intenzionata a parlarne, e vista l’intensità dell’incubo forse era meglio non insistere.  
«Perché non vai nel letto? Dormo io qui.»  
«No, sto bene qui.» Regina continuava ad evitare il suo sguardo. «Vai tu.»  
«Dai, Regina, facciamo un po' per uno…»  
«No!» le gridò contro la donna «Vai in quel dannato letto e dormi!»  
Emma scattò in piedi, presa alla sprovvista dal suo sfogo. Rimase ferma per qualche istante, quindi afferrò i pantaloni e se li infilò, seguiti in rapida successione da stivali e giacca. Regina nel frattempo si stringeva le ginocchia contro il petto, come a proteggersi, e guardava verso la finestra, immobile, come se fosse in trance.  
Emma appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia della porta, l’altra già infilata nella tasca della giacca a stringere le chiavi dell’auto. «Ti lascio tranquilla» dice a bassa voce. Regina non reagì, così abbassò la testa e aprì la porta, uscendo. 

\---

Si sentiva come paralizzata. Non riusciva a muovere un muscolo. L'incubo era stato peggio degli altri. Le lacrime iniziarono a scendere nuovamente dai suoi occhi, ma stavolta non riuscì a fermare anche i singhiozzi che le scossero il corpo. Il pianto la percosse con forza sempre maggiore, alimentato dall'odio e dalla paura, che erano tornati prepotenti a toglierle il fiato.  
Riuscì a smettere di piangere solo dopo un’ora, ma rimase comunque ferma, immobile su quella poltrona scomoda.  
Il tempo passò, indifferente e lento, finché Regina non riuscì ad alzarsi con uno sforzo enorme. Si sfilò la camicia da notte e andò in bagno che, per quanto orribile, era meglio che sentire quell'odore sulla pelle. Entrò nella doccia, il getto dell'acqua era ancora freddo ma non le importava. Nulla aveva importanza in quel momento se non togliersi quel lezzo dalle narici.   
Uscì dopo un tempo indefinito. Fuori era ancora buio pesto, e nella stanza faceva più freddo. Un urlo soffocato da dietro la porta la fece sussultare. Era la voce di Emma, ne era sicura. Afferrò un asciugamano e se lo avvolse intorno al corpo in un lampo prima di aprire la porta.  
«Emma!»

\---

Chiuse la porta dietro di sé, rimanendo appoggiata ad essa. Si sedette, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Si allacciò la giacca con un brivido, coprendosi dal freddo.  
Sentì Regina iniziare a piangere attraverso l'inutile porta, spessa a dir tanto tre centimetri. Appoggiò la testa al legno, chiudendo gli occhi. Se fosse entrata in quel momento, Regina l’avrebbe linciata.  
Sospirò nel tentativo di ignorare quel pianto alle sue spalle. Si rannicchiò a terra, poggiando la testa sul braccio. Chiuse gli occhi, tentando di dormire.  
Era esausta e addormentarsi fu facile, nonostante il sottofondo. Sognò Regina, ma era un incubo. Regina stava male, era arrabbiata con lei. Poi era nella neve, e Regina le stava urlando contro qualcosa. Era furiosa. Non sentiva le parole, erano confuse dalla tempesta. Forse non era neanche inglese, sembrava un'altra lingua. Regina sparì. Ora c'era Neal al suo posto, e stava sprofondando nel ghiaccio. Emma si avvicinò per cercare di salvarlo, ma appena fece un passo verso di lui il ghiaccio si ruppe, ingoiandolo. Urlò, e si agitò nel sonno.   
La porta sbatté contro la sua schiena, svegliandola. Si alzò di scatto. Era scossa da brividi, congelata fino alle ossa.  
«R-Regina...» balbettò con i denti che le battevano, ancora insonnolita. La donna le indirizzò una lunga occhiata prima di afferrarle una manica della giacca e tirarla dentro alla stanza.  
«Emma stai congelando!» imprecò mentre afferrava una coperta e praticamente gliela tirava addosso.   
Lei tremava come una foglia, e la lasciò fare. Riuscì persino a sorriderle.   
«Hai... hai f-fatto la doccia» osservò, notando la mancanza di vestiti. L’asciugamano non bastava di certo a coprirla, il che rendeva la situazione imbarazzante, ma non riusciva a scollarle gli occhi di dosso. Regina borbottò un assenso e abbassò lo sguardo arrossendo. Emma sorrise tra sé, perché tutto quel pudore e quell’imbarazzo sulle gote arrossate la rendevano adorabile, poi decise che era ora di lasciarle un altro po’ di spazio e, tremando ancora per il freddo, le diede le spalle.   
«Vestiti, o congelerai anche tu.»  
«Tu dovresti fare una doccia calda, anzi bollente…»  
Emma annuì senza voltarsi.  
«Vèstiti che vado...»  
La sentì muoversi alle sue spalle. Lei rimase ferma, a parte il tremore, anche se stava iniziando a scaldarsi. Lanciò solo una brevissima occhiata alle sue spalle, incapace di trattenersi, proprio mentre la donna faceva scivolare il telo lungo il suo corpo e indossava il reggiseno di pizzo nero.   
Emma smise istantaneamente di tremare. Anzi, dovette levarsi anche la giacca per l’improvvisa vampata di calore che le invase il corpo. Si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo, ma dovette chiudere gli occhi per evitare ogni tentazione. Attese per mille anni. La sentiva muoversi, il rumore della stoffa che scivolava sulla pelle, di piccoli passi sulla moquette, qualcosa che non comprese. Aspettò ancora. E ancora.   
«Hai finito?» dovette chiedere ad un certo punto, perché le pareva impossibile che ci stesse mettendo tanto.  
«Sì, perché?»  
Emma spalancò gli occhi e si voltò.  
«Come perché?» sbottò esasperata «È mezz'ora che aspetto di farmi la doccia!»  
«E perchè non l'hai fatta? Nessuno te l'ha proibito» replicò l’altra con noncuranza. Stappò un rossetto e lo passò sulle labbra sotto lo sguardo allibito della Salvatrice.  
«Ness...? Tu me l'hai impedito! Stavo aspettando che fossi vestita!»  
«Potevi dirmelo» ribatté Regina lanciandole una breve occhiata attraverso lo specchio «Invece di lamentarti vai a fare la doccia.»  
«Ma te l'ho detto prima!» ringhiò Emma, ormai quasi isterica. Si spogliò con gesti rapidi poi, rimanendo in intimo. «Sì, penso proprio che lo farò...» Le passò accanto nel ristretto spazio tra letto e specchio per andare in bagno.  
«Non metterci una vita.»  
Le diede le spalle slacciandosi il reggiseno per poi sporgersi e lanciarlo sul letto.   
«Guarda che ho i capelli più lunghi dei tuoi!»  
«Non è una giustificazione. Hai dieci minuti.»  
Emma si irrigidì nel vano tentativo di arginare la stilettata di rabbia che quell’ultimatum le aveva provocato. Si coprì il seno con un braccio e si voltò a guardarla male.   
«Regina, io in dieci minuti neanche regolo l'acqua.»  
Il sindaco le rivolse uno sguardo indifferente.   
«Se continui a parlare, è ovvio.»  
Decise di non risponderle, per il bene di entrambe. Si chiuse in bagno e ed entrò nella doccia, aprendo l'acqua calda al massimo.


	3. 3

Scosse la testa e poi uscì dalla stanza. Aveva bisogno di un’aspirina, la testa le stava scoppiando ma, dato che non ne aveva portate con sé e non vedeva farmacie nel nulla da cui era circondata, decise di accontentarsi di un caffè. Non appena mise piede nel diner, tuttavia, la proprietaria le corse incontro col naso fasciato e gonfio.  
«TU!» urlò «La tua donna mi ha spaccato il naso!»  
Regina si irrigidì e si fermò a mezzo passo dalla soglia.   
«Cosa? La mia che? È impazzita?!» le urlò contro a sua volta, esterrefatta.  
Sally le si fece dappresso sovrastandola in larghezza con la sua mole.  
«La tua stramaleddettisima donna, la bionda incazzata! Voglio un risarcimento, o chiamo la fottuta polizia!»  
La furia ci mise meno di un battito cardiaco per invadere ogni capillare dell’ex sovrana.  
«Primo, non provare a parlarmi così, non sai contro chi ti stai mettendo! Secondo, non è la mia donna e terzo, se l'ha fatto le avrai dato un buon motivo» concluse con uno sguardo feroce «E, dimenticavo, portami un maledetto caffè!»  
La proprietaria non parve intimidita.  
«Chi cazzo credi di essere, la principessa sul pisello? Io non le ho dato nessun cazzo di motivo, quella stronza ha preso e mi ha tirato un pugno. Voglio i miei soldi!»  
Fece appena in tempo a finire la frase che si ritrovò schiacciata contro il muro dalla stretta incredibilmente forte di Regina.  
«Innanzitutto non sono una principessa, sono una regina, e per finire ti tirerei anch'io un pugno ma non ne vali la pena, quindi smettila e portami quel dannato caffè o distruggerò tutto quello che hai fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio!» le urlò in faccia.  
Sally impallidì appena alle parole della donna. La scansò con uno spintone e si allontanò. «Psicopatica del cazzo...» borbottò «Io chiamo la polizia» aggiunse sottovoce prima di dirigersi verso il retro.  
Cinque secondi dopo Regina stava spalancando la porta della camera.   
«Swan!» urlò. La sentì imprecare a denti stretti nonostante il rumore della doccia oltre la porta chiusa, ad ulteriore dimostrazione di quanto scadente fosse quella struttura.   
«Che c'è?»  
«Hai rotto il naso a quella maledetta cameriera?» continuò a gridare «Per colpa tua non ho potuto prendere il caffè e adesso vuole chiamare la polizia per denunciare la mia fidanzata!»  
Un attimo di silenzio, poi anche l’acqua smise di cadere.  
«Che hai detto??»  
«Che sei un idiota quella cameriera vuole denunciarti per aggressione.»  
Di nuovo silenzio, poi la doccia che veniva riaperta.   
«Non è la prima volta.»  
«Mi devi un caffè e un’aspirina!»  
Una pausa, acqua che scrosciava e poi silenzio assoluto e minuti infiniti prima che lo sceriffo si disturbasse ad uscire dal bagno. Coperta a stento da uno di quei ridicoli asciugamani.   
«Avrai entrambi non appena avrò riparato la macchina» disse, come se nulla fosse, come se non fosse praticamente nuda davanti a lei mentre una botte di donna chiedeva aiuto alla polizia dopo essere stata aggredita da lei. Regina roteò gli occhi sbuffando.  
«Cerca di sbrigarti o distruggerò qualcosa.»  
Emma rise mentre indossava un paio di mutandine pulite senza togliersi l'asciugamano. La guardò poi, ruotando un dito in aria per farle segno di voltarsi. Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Non voglio guardarti, stai tranquilla... non sei il mio tipo» sentenziò mentre si girava. Sentì un peso leggero colpirle la schiena di striscio e poi vide scivolare l’asciugamano a terra al suo fianco. Tornò a fissare la porta con le gote in fiamme.   
«Non è gentile da parte tua!» esclamò intanto la Salvatrice, dando un appiglio alle sue difese.   
«Cosa, dire la verità? Credimi Swan, saresti l'ultima donna che potrebbe interessarmi.»  
«Allora lo vedi che ti interessano le donne…» Percepì il sorriso attraverso la sua voce.  
«Non la finirai mai, vero? Va bene! Vuoi la verità?»  
«Sì.»  
Regina sospirò.  
«Sono stata con una donna» ammise «adesso la finirai di fare la bambina, spero.»  
A quanto pareva, Emma era di tutt’altro avviso.  
«Con chi?» chiese con fin troppa enfasi.  
«Questo non lo saprai mai.» Regina abbassò lo sguardo sull'orologio. «Sei pronta?»  
La sentì sbuffare, poi un attimo di silenzio che non le fece presagire nulla di buono.   
«Tanto lo so già...»   
«E vediamo, detective, con chi sarei stata?» La sentì chiudere la zip dello zaino, quindi si voltò e incontrò il suo sorriso.   
«Non lo ammetteresti mai, neanche se indovinassi.»  
Regina la fulminò con lo sguardo.   
«Sei una bugiarda: non lo sai» replicò. Afferrò la sua borsa, pronta ad andarsene da quella tana per ratti, ma Emma la inchiodò lì con un semplice nome.   
«Malefica» disse, senza toglierle gli occhi di dosso, sicura. Regina cercò di trattenere la sua sorpresa.  
«Hai sbagliato ovviamente» tentò, ma la Salvatrice non si fece cogliere impreparata.  
«Regina non puoi mentirmi, lo sai!»  
Irritata dalla facilità con cui quella donna riusciva a leggerle dentro, Regina emise uno sbuffo carico di esasperazione.   
«E va bene! Sì, hai ragione, contenta?  
Il sorriso di Emma si alalrgò.  
«Oh, sì» commentò solamente. Poi, zaino in spalla, la superò in un lampo e raggiunse la porta. «Andiamo? Devo litigare con qualcun'altro…»  
Un altro sospiro, poi il sindaco si risolse a seguirla.   
«Sì, adesso ho davvero bisogno di un caffè» mormorò uscendo.   
«Io non lo prenderei qui...» suggerì lo sceriffo. Non ebbe modo di risponderle subito perché dovettero lasciare le chiavi alla reception e pagare (pagò Emma, perché le banconote e le carte di credito magiche di Storybrooke fuori dal confine, con suo enorme rammarico, svanivano nel nulla) prima di dirigersi verso la pompa di benzina, una struttura fatiscente affiancata da un capannone di lamiera mezzo arrugginita, a guardia della quale stavano vari rottami e pezzi di auto ormai inutilizzabili, a ben sperare.   
«Grazie a te» replicò in ritardo mentre raggiungevano il lugubre benzinaio. Emma scrollò le spalle.  
«Io non lo avrei preso neanche prima... secondo me lo fanno con peli di procione pressati.» Entrò nell'officina come se fosse sua, nonostante fosse chiusa, sotto lo sguardo allibito e disgustato di Regina, che la osservò mentre agguantava attrezzi che avevano l’aria di poter trasmettere malattie incurabili.   
«Grazie per la bellissima scena» borbottò. La osservò aprire dei cassetti che avrebbero anche potuto contenere specie sconosciute di insetti mangiacarne con la tranquillità con cui si apre il barattolo dello zucchero. «Certo, adesso rubiamo anche, non ti basta una denuncia per aggressione ne vuoi anche una per furto?»  
Emma le lanciò un'occhiata divertita.  
«Ne ho tante per furto, sono anche andata in prigione per quello. Ma, tranquilla, puoi sempre dire che ti ho minacciata con la pistola. Non ti accuseranno di complicità.»  
«Peccato che quella maledetta cameriera pensa che stiamo insieme, quindi la tua patetica scusa  
non reggerebbe.»  
Lo sceriffo scoppiò a ridere, ma c’era una nota nervosa in quella melodia che in qualche modo rassicurò e infastidì il sindaco in egual misura.   
«Ovvio, perché mica potevo far vedere a tutti che ti tengo in ostaggio, no?»  
«Non ci crederebbero perché sono andata in quel diner da sola e l'ho minacciata, quindi sbrigati così possiamo andare via!»  
Emma strabuzzò gli occhi mentre la raggiungeva a grandi passi. Con la stessa velocità la superò e la costrinse quasi a correrle dietro fino alla trappola mortale gialla.   
«L'hai cosa?» esclamò prima di aprire il cofano del maggiolino, iniziando a guardare il motore. Regina si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Non voleva darmi il caffè.»  
Emma si limitò a ridere scuotendo la testa. Si spostò i capelli dietro alle orecchie, poi immerse le mani nel cofano, prendendo di tanto in tanto un attrezzo mentre armeggiava con i vari componenti del motore in modi misteriosi. La pazienza del sindaco durò meno di cinque minuti.   
«Ci vorrà molto?» sbottò, impaziente di andarsene da lì. Ci mancava solo che le arrestassero, poi vagli a spiegare perché i suoi documenti non fossero validi fuori da Storybrooke.   
Accolse l’occhiataccia dello sceriffo con uno sbuffo impaziente.  
«Sì, se mi distrai...»  
Regina iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro con le mani sui fianchi. Rischiò di consumarsi le suole, perché ci volle almeno mezz'ora di manovre prima che un sonoro CLANG annunciasse la vittoria della Salvatrice sul vecchio motore. Sgusciò fuori dal cofano piena di grasso, ma sorridente.  
«Fatto!» esultò.  
Regina le indirizzò uno sguardo critico.  
«Credo che ti serva un altra doccia…» commentò, ma poi non riuscì a trattenersi dal sorriderle. E dal pensare che, anche sporca di grasso e con i capelli in disordine, riuscisse ad essere dannatamente attraente. Emma fortunatamente non colse la sua espressione, troppo intenta a controllare le macchie nere che aveva addosso.  
«Io non ci torno in quel covo di pulci...» la sentì borbottare. Lo sceriffo aprì lo sportello e prese un panno dalla macchina, con cui iniziò a pulirsi le mani dal grasso. Finite quelle passò alle braccia, e poi ad una macchia nella scollatura della canottiera, che non era più tanto bianca ormai. Per tutto il tempo Regina non riuscì a staccarle gli occhi di dosso finché Emma non rialzò di colpo lo sguardo su di lei.   
«Sono sporca in faccia?» le chiese.  
«Eh...» esitò, deglutendo a forza «Sarebbe più logico chiedere dove non lo sei» riuscì alla fine a replicare, con l’unico risultato di farla ridacchiare. Era inspiegabilmente e fastidiosamente allegra. Non le dava neanche la solita, rassicurante soddisfazione di offendersi.  
«Dammi una mano invece di stare lì impalata, Mills!»  
«Starai scherzando? Non ti toccherei neanche con un dito!»  
Finalmente riuscì ad incrinare quel sole in canottiera.   
«Mica ho i pidocchi...» borbottò lo sceriffo, sfruttando il riflesso nello specchietto e pulendosi la faccia dai residui di grasso scuro.  
Regina sogghignò.  
«Neanche loro ti toccherebbero in questo momento.»  
«Va' al diavolo, Regina!» mugugnò con la bocca storta dal tentativo non troppo riuscito di strofinare via una macchia ostinata dalla guancia «È solo un po' di olio...»  
L’ex sovrana non poté trattenere una risata.  
«Un po’? Ne sei ricoperta!»  
«Ma smettila!» Riuscì finalmente a levare la macchia. «Ecco fatto!» esclamò vittoriosa. Regina roteò gli occhi.  
«Possiamo andare finalmente?»  
Salirono entrambe in auto. Emma girò la chiave, premendo la frizione. Per fortuna, la macchina partì quasi subito.  
«Fiuu, ha funzionato...» esclamò partendo.  
«Non ne eri sicura?»  
«Ovvio che ne ero sicura!» ribatté Emma, mentendo spudoratamente senza neanche preoccuparsi di nasconderlo. Poi scoppiò a ridere. «Per niente!» ammise.  
«Lo so» Regina rise a sua volta «sei una pessima bugiarda.»  
«Senti chi parla...»  
«Siamo brave solo mentirci a vicenda a quanto pare…»  
La risata della Salvatrice svanì. Le lanciò un'occhiata che il sindaco non riuscì a decifrare.   
«Ma no! Anche a litigare!» obiettò poi. Regina dovette concordare.  
«In quello direi che siamo delle maestre! Litigare ci viene naturale, manco fossimo una coppia divorziata.»  
Emma emise una risata tesa.  
«E con un figlio, per di più...»  
Regina scrollò le spalle.  
«Almeno abbiamo saltato il divorzio, sarebbe stato fastidioso.»  
«Per Henry, di sicuro.»  
«È già abbastanza complicato così.»  
Emma si voltò verso di lei, stringendo il volante tra le dita affusolate.  
«Sì» disse a voce più bassa, guardando poi la strada.  
«E poi non sono il tuo tipo» aggiunse Regina, con la leggerezza di un pensiero sfuggito tra le labbra.  
Emma si voltò di scatto verso di lei, ma solo per un paio di secondi. Regina si voltò verso il finestrino e osservò il suo riflesso che si mescolava agli alberi che correvano via, sparendo a tratti nell’ombra. Passò del tempo, tanto che quando la voce di Emma tornò a colpirle i timpani la fece sussultare.  
«Robin non è abbastanza per te.»  
Girò la testa di scatto verso di lei.  
«E perché, il pirata lo sarebbe per te?» controbatté, lo scudo già alzato e la lancia in resta.   
Emma le lanciò un'occhiata stranita.  
«Perché devi sempre metterlo in mezzo?»  
«Non ti va di parlare del tuo fidanzato con una mano sola?»   
«Che problema hai con lui? Sta cercando di redimersi proprio come te...»  
«Non provare a paragonarmi a quel pirata, Swan!» tuonò.  
«Calmati!» urlò Emma di rimando, rallentando, dato che aveva sbandato. «Che cazzo, Regina, si può sapere che hai?»  
L’ex sovrana si girò rabbiosa e tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino.  
«Quel pirata sarebbe morto se non fosse per te.» La sua stessa voce le vibrò nel petto in note basse e cupe. Percepì l’esitazione della Salvatrice.  
«Ma perché?»  
Le sfuggì un verso di scherno.  
«Ovviamente il tuo pirata non ti ha raccontato nulla, non capisco perché la cosa debba sorprendermi!» esclamò scuotendo la testa. Chiaro: perché mai quel vigliacco avrebbe dovuto rischiare di mostrarsi per quello che era in realtà? Un parassita, un criminale incapace di pentimento, un essere disgustoso, egoista e totalmente privo di spina dorsale.   
«Ma di che parli?»  
Regina si tenne le sue considerazioni per sé. Emma non le avrebbe mai creduto, non questa volta. Era innamorata di quel coso.  
«Lascia stare, tanto lo difenderesti in ogni caso.»  
«Tu prova!» esclamò lo sceriffo, ma lei la liquidò con un cenno della mano.  
«Zitta e guida, voglio tornare a casa il prima possibile.»  
La sentì sospirare.   
«Dimmi la verità su Hook, visto che lui non lo fa.»  
Si voltò a guardarla, perché sembrava una richiesta e un’implorazione. I suoi occhi grandi di timore glielo confermarono, e allo stesso tempo alimentarono la rabbia che aveva dentro.   
«Per sentirti dire quanto sia cambiato? Quanto sia un bravo ragazzo? Risparmiamelo!»  
«No, per sapere con chi ho veramente a che fare, e tirarlo a calci in culo fuori dalla mia vita, nel caso fosse necessario.»  
Il sindaco le rivolse uno sguardo scettico.  
«Non lo faresti mai.»  
Emma sbatté una mano sul volante.  
«Cristo, Regina! Parla e basta!»  
«Parlami ancora così e tornerò da sola a Storybrooke, stanne certa» ringhiò lei.  
«Non potresti semplicemente rispondere ad una domanda, una volta tanto? Per favore?»  
L’esasperazione nella voce di Emma alimentò la sua, ormai arrivata al limite di sopportazione.  
«Chi pensi che mi abbia messo il bracciale che mi ha tolto la magia e che ha permesso a Greg e Tamara di torturarmi?» esplose, rispondendole ma senza guardarla in faccia. Il ricordo era ancora insopportabile, e non ne aveva mai parlato a nessuno. Mai. Ebbe a malapena modo di rendersene conto che dovette tenersi al sedile per non finire a faccia in avanti sul cruscotto: Emma aveva inchiodato, e ora la guardava con la bocca aperta e gli occhi spalancati, enormi.  
«Cosa??» sussurrò con un filo di voce.  
«Vuoi ucciderci per caso?» le urlò contro, il cuore che ancora prendeva a pugni la cassa toracica.   
Emma si voltò totalmente verso di lei, tenendosi al suo sedile.  
«Che cazzo ha fatto quello stronzo?»  
«Non dirmi che sei cosi stupida da non averlo capito!» Regina stava mostrando tutto il suo sbalordimento nel guardarla, ma dentro di sé un nodo stretto dal rancore si stava sciogliendo rapidamente. Il sollievo nel sapere che Emma era ignara di quanto quell’uomo fosse spregevole, che non avesse deciso di far finta di niente, ma non sapesse effettivamente nulla di quello che lui le aveva fatto, era come un fiume caldo che scorresse nelle vene fino a scaldarle il cuore.   
«Io... non avevo idea che avesse...» Emma balbettò, scosse la testa e serrò i pugni, mostrando tutta la rabbia che provava. Riprese a guidare, con le labbra serrate. «Io lo ammazzo» mormorò, guardando la strada come se volesse pugnalare l'asfalto. Quella reazione alimentò il confortante calore al centro del suo petto ma, allo stesso tempo, la scaraventò in uno stato di confusione totale.   
«Perché dovresti?» le chiese, e non senza un pizzico di risentimento «Non hai detto che è cambiato? Che è come me?»  
«Non è come te, è uno stronzo» la corresse l’altra, con la voce bassa, gorgogliante di rabbia. «Non me l'ha detto perché sapeva che non gliel'avrei mai perdonato.»  
«Cosa te ne importa? È successo tre anni fa» commentò il sindaco con una noncuranza dettata dalla necessità di scrollarsi di dosso quel particolare momento del suo passato. Le lanciò un’occhiata e la vide stringere talmente forte il volante da farsi sbiancare e arrossare le nocche, soprattutto la destra, che era ancora gonfia.   
«Mi sono fidata di lui, e mi ha mentito per tutto questo tempo. Che prenda una nave del cazzo e navighi lontano da Storybrooke con la sua cazzo di ciurma.»  
Regina spalancò gli occhi.  
«Swan sei impazzita? Perché sei cosi arrabbiata? Cosa ti importa se mi ha fatto del male?»  
«Mi importa, Regina! Sei la madre di mio figlio, sei parte della mia famiglia!»  
Emma le rivolse uno sguardo che la paralizzò, non perché fosse minaccioso, ma perché esprimeva un sentimento così forte da far sfrigolare l’aria nella macchina di elettricità statica. Un sentimento che Regina rifiutò con tutta se stessa.   
«Non ti è mai importato niente!» ringhiò «Hai solo paura che io torni cattiva, come tutti, del resto!»  
«Ma che dici? Regina, sei impazzita?»  
«Dico la verità! Credi che sia stupida Swan?»  
«Be' sì, visto quello che stai dicendo!» Il maggiolino fece uno scatto in avanti. Regina si aggrappò istintivamente alla maniglia.  
«Senti guida e basta, troviamo la figlia di Malefica, salviamo Robin da Zelena e torniamo a casa.»   
«Sei impossibile...» sussurrò la Salvatrice, accelerando ancora.  
«È quello che penso di te fin dal primo giorno.»  
Emma le lanciò un'occhiataccia. Continuò a guidare veloce, in silenzio. Regina si girò verso il finestrino e rimase in silenzio per tutto il viaggio.


	4. 4

«Non capisco perché tu ce l'abbia tanto con me» sbottò dopo troppo silenzio. Le lanciò un’occhiata rapida e tornò a controllare l’asfalto che scorreva rapido davanti a loro. Una pioggerella fine e densa l’aveva reso nero e lucido, tanto da riflettere la luce giallastra dei fari.   
«Io?» Regina la guardò con gli occhi spalancati «Se ce l'avessi con te il tuo fidanzato sarebbe morto! Sei un’idiota, come sempre.»  
«A volte da come mi parli sembra che mi odi, Regina!»  
Il sindaco si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.  
«Lo sai come sono fatta... se ti odiassi non saresti viva.»  
Emma si voltò a guardarla e questa volta più a lungo, come se stesse cercando qualcosa.   
«Allora qual è il problema?»  
«Che non ti capisco.» rispose l’altra tutto d’un fiato.  
«Cos'è che non capisci?»  
«Il tuo comportamento mi confonde.»   
Sempre più confusa, Emma si sforzò di guardare la strada ogni tanto.  
«Perché, che ho fatto?»  
«Un secondo prima stiamo parlando e scherzando come delle amiche, un attimo dopo te ne vai e non mi guardi nemmeno, come se neanche fossi sul tuo stesso pianeta. Non capisco perché diavolo ti sei lanciata tra le braccia di quel pirata che non merita neanche di guardarti…» Regina si interruppe di colpo e tacque, distante quanto il suo sguardo perso sul fosco paesaggio esterno.   
Emma la fissò per un attimo di troppo e il maggiolino sussultò sui sassi al lato della strada. Riprese la carreggiata, guardando fisso davanti a sé, in silenzio.  
«Quanto manca?» domandò l’ex sovrana.  
Emma non la sentì, troppo presa a pensare per sentirla.  
«Ecco, ci risiamo!» sospirò la donna, alche lo sceriffo ebbe un sussulto.   
«Uh? Hai detto qualcosa?»  
«Lascia perdere.»   
Emma le rivolse uno sguardo colpevole.   
«Scusa, stavo pensando a quello che hai detto...»  
«Allora ogni tanto mi ascolti, grazie!» Il sarcasmo graffiò la voce del sindaco ma Emma sorrise appena, distratta.  
«Sì, no, stavo…» rise «Sai che potrei dire le stesse identiche cose di te?»  
«Io ascolto, credimi, ascolto tutto quello che dici.» Le ultime parole furono un sussurro appena udibile.   
«Non parlavo dell'ascoltare, ma di quello che hai detto prima» spiegò, lanciandole un'occhiata strana, sempre col sorriso sulle labbra che neanche lo sguardo omicida di Regina riuscì a smorzare.  
«Perché, sono io che ti ho lasciata davanti al locale da sola? Sono io quella che aveva deciso di dormire in macchina?»   
«No, ma a volte cambi di punto in bianco. Un attimo stai ridendo, l'attimo dopo sembra che tu voglia staccarmi la testa.»  
«Perché mi mandi dei segnali contrastanti che non riesco a capire.»  
«S-segnali?» chiede, stringendo il volante, pallida in viso.  
«Lascia perdere! Quanto manca alla prossima sosta?»  
«Dai Regina! Non puoi sempre lasciare i discorsi a metà!»  
«Ti ho già spiegato, se non capisci non posso farci nulla. Sei la degna figlia di tuo padre.»  
«No! Non hai mai parlato di segnali...»  
«Senti ho fame, puoi solo guidare fino al prossimo albergo, evitando altri motel?»  
«Lo vedi come fai? Prima inizi un discorso, e poi non lo finisci...»  
«Ma cosa vuoi che ti dica ancora?!»  
«Quello che pensi!»  
Regina le piantò addosso uno sguardo esasperato.   
«Di nuovo? Ma sei sorda? Tu non mi ascolti mai! Mi guardi e poi mi eviti!»  
«Sì ma non è un segnale!»  
Il sindaco distolse lo sguardo prima di replicare.   
«Certe volte mi fissi...»   
Emma grattò la frizione per cambiare marcia, deglutendo.  
«Che?» rise istericamente «No!»  
«Al motel non facevi altro…»  
«Io? E tu, allora?»  
«Io non ti guardavo!» esclamò Regina, probabilmente ormai sul punto di una crisi di nervi perché la sua voce era insolitamente acuta «Senti finiamola qui e basta!»  
«Sì, meglio...» mormorò la Salvatrice tornando a fissare la strada per poi rimanere in un silenzio che traboccava imbarazzo. Silenzio che durò poco. «Sei sexy» sbottò, rossa come un peperone.  
Regina spalancò la bocca e si voltò di scatto a guardarla.  
«Come?» Il rossore sul suo viso aumentò senza controllo mentre il cuore le martellava nel petto «Che hai detto?»  
Emma si affossò nel sedile come se volesse seppellircisi dentro.  
«Cheseisexy» ripeté mugugnando, a malapena comprensibile persino per lei.  
Due secondi di silenzio.   
«E questo che vuol dire? Mi hai chiesto se ero gay quando invece sei tu che lo sei?» sbottò il sindaco. Emma sentì le guance andare in fiamme.  
«Io non sono gay!» urlacchiò. Con la coda dell’occhio vide il sopracciglio sinistro di Regina inarcarsi vertiginosamente.   
«Ma mi trovi sexy.»  
Si agitò sul sedile.  
«Senti, lascia stare...»  
«No Swan, inizio a divertirmi» girò il corpo verso di lei «Quindi dimmi, Salvatrice, hai mai avuto esperienze con delle donne?» le domandò, la voce bassa, maliziosa, un sorrisetto intrigato e canzonatorio sulle labbra. Emma arrossì fino alle orecchie.  
«No!» quasi urlò, la voce stridula.  
«Il tuo no sembra più che altro un sì.»  
«Regina! Ho detto di no!»   
«Non c'è nulla di male, sono esperienze…»   
«Ma non le ho fatte!»   
«Forse dovresti» le rispose Regina con la voce roca e sensuale. Emma grattò di nuovo la frizione.  
«Cristo, Regina, ma che hai stanotte?»  
La sua risata sincera riempì l’abitacolo buio.   
«Nulla, mi diverto a stuzzicarti...» la osservò per qualche istante, poi si sporse verso di lei «E comunque è vero, visti i tuoi gusti in fatto di uomini dovresti provare a cambiare» sussurrò vicino al suo orecchio. Emma sussultò, accelerando per sbaglio. La macchina sbandò un po', ma riescì a tenerla sulla corsia giusta. Le lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
«Anche tu dovresti. Quell'imbecille non ha mai fatto niente per te.»  
«Come ben sai ho già avuto quell'esperienza, ed è stata molto soddisfacente.» il suo sguardo predatorio si accese di una luce di malizia. Emma lottò per restare concentrata.   
«Sì ma quanti anni fa?»  
«Chi ha parlato di anni fa?»   
Strinse forte il volante. Accelerò.   
«Ipotizzavo.»  
«Ipotizzi troppo, Swan.» Regina scandì il suo nome facendolo scivolare lentamente tra le labbra.  
«Non sono mai andata a letto con Hook» si sentì improvvisamente in dovere di dire, per qualche ragione. Percepì lo sguardo di Regina su di sé, e voltandosi notò lo stupore sul suo viso illuminato a stento dalla luce bluastra che proveniva dall’esterno.   
«Come mai? Credevo foste intimi, ormai.»  
«No.» Non riuscì a dirle altro, e ingoiò il groppo che le si era formato in gola.   
«Hai proprio addomesticato bene il pirata…»  
Si voltò verso di lei con gli occhi spalancati.   
«Io non gli ho fatto proprio niente! Ha fatto tutto da solo!» esclamò.  
«Quel pirata non vede l'ora di entrare nei tuoi pantaloni Swan, quindi se non è ancora successo niente è perché tu non vuoi.»  
«Lo so» sospirò. «A Neverland era talmente pesante che alla fine l'ho baciato per non starlo più a sentire che si lamentava perché non lo stavo facendo...» confessò con voce bassa, senza guardarla. Era una scusa, niente di più. L’aveva baciato per questo, sì, e per evitare di baciare Regina, e per la flebile speranza che si ingelosisse e facesse il primo passo. Cosa che ovviamente non era successa, perché Regina non era attratta da lei. E lei era rimasta incastrata con quell’uomo che sapeva di rum.   
«Fammi capire, tu stai con lui solo per non sentirlo?» Regina la stava fissando con gli occhi spalancati dallo stupore.   
«Be'» la guardò per un attimo, arrossendo «all'inizio... insomma, è un bel ragazzo, ma... Non so come spiegartelo, Regina. I miei approvano, e sembra che ci tenga a me» si giustificò in fretta, ripetendo a lei la scusa che si era impressa a forza nella mente.   
«Ma ti ascolti mentre parli?» Regina alzò la voce «Ma tu lo ami almeno?»  
Staccò la mano destra dal volante, rivolgendo il palmo verso di lei.  
«Calmati, Regina! Non...» sospirò di nuovo, rimettendo la mano sul volante «Non importa se lo amo» disse piano, la tristezza che iniziava a mostrarsi sul suo viso.  
«Non importa?» La voce di Regina era sempre più acuta. «Stai con lui solo perché piace ai tuoi? Ma quanti anni hai?»  
Emma le rivolse uno sguardo smarrito.   
«Non è solo per questo…»  
«Non sai neanche tu quello che vuoi!»   
Tornò a guardare la strada, la mascella serrata.  
«Lascia stare» mormorò, ricacciando indietro le lacrime.  
«Come preferisci.»   
Qualche lacrima le sfuggì. Le asciugò con gesti secchi, rabbiosi.  
«Emma mi dispiace» sussurrò a sorpresa Regina «Ho esagerato...»  
Le lacrime ripresero ad uscire a quelle parole, ma di nuovo le asciugò frettolosamente.  
«Non importa.»  
Regina poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla.  
«Scusami» mormorò.  
Emma si sforzò di rimanere ferma. Guardò la mano, poi lei. Sospirò, annuendo poi mentre tornava a controllare la strada.   
«Va tutto bene.»  
Il calore sulla sua spalla svanì. Si voltò verso Regina, si morse il labbro, cercando il coraggio per parlare con sincerità.  
«Ho paura» ammise infine. Regina aveva lo sguardo fisso fuori dal finestrino; i suoi capelli ondeggiavano appena seguendo i lievi sussulti della macchina.   
«Di cosa hai paura?»   
Emma deglutì, tentando inutilmente di mandare via il groppo che le occludeva la gola.  
«Neal, Graham, Walsh...» disse soltanto, sperando che capisse, la vista offuscata dalle lacrime. La sentì sospirare.   
«Lo so» le rispose, riuscendo a dissolvere, almeno in parte, quel nodo alla gola. «So come ti senti, ma non puoi costringerti a stare con una persona che non ami solo perché hai paura di perdere quella che ami veramente. Non è facile superare la perdita della persona che si ama... ti devasta il cuore, e non tornerà mai più come prima.» Emma la guardò, controllando la strada con la coda dell'occhio, e notò il movimento leggero delle dita attorno all’anello dorato che le aveva sempre visto al dito. «Le persone mentono quando dicono che passerà, che starai meglio... niente tornerà come prima» continuò la donna, la voce che si perdeva man mano.   
Emma tornò a guardare la strada, la delusione negli occhi.  
«Mi dispiace» disse piano, sincera.  
«È facile giudicare le persone per le loro azioni, ma non si conosce mai tutta la storia.»  
Confusa dalle sue parole, la Salvatrice posò di nuovo gli occhi su di lei. Lo sguardo di Regina era inaccessibile.  
«Di che parli?»  
«È facile distinguere i cattivi dai buoni, ma non è tutto come sembra.»  
«Regina, parla chiaro...»  
«Sai perché sono diventata quella che sono?»   
Emma esitò solo un istante.   
«Sì, per colpa di mia madre.»  
«Sai esattamente cosa mi ha fatto?»  
«Ehm... no.» arrossì. «Volevo chiedertelo, ma mi sembrava poco delicato.»  
«Tua madre ha rivelato un segreto che aveva promesso di mantenere e per colpa sua il mio fidanzato è stato ucciso» le rivelò in una sequenza rapida di ricordi dolorosi. Emma strabuzzò gli occhi.  
«Cosa??? Cioè, no, non ripeterlo, ho sentito ma...» sospirò passandosi una mano sulla fronte, appoggiandosi allo sportello con il gomito «Merda!»  
«Questo è quello che è successo in realtà. Non ero gelosa della bellezza di tua madre» continuò l’ex sovrana storcendo la bocca in una smorfia di disappunto, che fece sorridere lo sceriffo.  
«Questo l'avevo intuito...»  
Passò qualche minuto di silenzio, ma stavolta l’aria era più leggera. Fu Regina ad interrompere il filo sottile su cui si tenevano le riflessioni di Emma.  
«C'è un albergo ad un paio di chilometri, fermiamoci lì» suggerì. Emma notò il cartello che doveva aver letto sfrecciare accanto a loro.   
«Speriamo sia migliore del precedente...»  
«Non sarebbe facile trovarne uno peggiore.»  
Si lasciò andare ad una breve risata che parve liberarla da un peso polveroso.  
«Hai ragione!» Svoltò, raggiungendo l'hotel. Era una costruzione lunga e bassa, ad un solo piano. Il parcheggio era ben illuminato, la reception aveva le luci accese. Non sembrava tremendo a prima vista. «Certo non è un castello, ma almeno non dovrebbero esserci scarafaggi nel bagno.»  
«Lo spero! Ho propria voglia di fare un lungo bagno caldo» mormorò Regina. Emma spense la macchina, guardando l'hotel per non guardare lei.  
«Non credo ci sarà la vasca...»   
«Non infrangere i miei sogni, Swan!» L’esclamazione fu seguita da un’inevitabile gomitata che le tolse il fiato.  
«Ahi!» esclamò, massaggiandosi poi le costole mentre le lanciava uno sguardo truce. «Guarda che non ti faccio chiudere occhio!»  
«Non lo faresti comunque» la canzonò l’altra scendendo dalla macchina.  
«Non è vero!»   
«Sì che è vero.»   
«Vado io alla reception, tu vedi se c'è qualcosa da mangiare!» troncò prima di dirigersi a passo spedito verso l’ingresso dell’hotel. Alla reception, l'indecisione rischiò di farla sembrare un'idiota. Alla fine uscì da lì con una chiave sola e si infilò nel ristorante, un locale discreto, pulito, a quanto pareva, e con le tovaglie di stoffa. La vide subito, intenta a leggere il menù, così concentrata... sorrise guardandola. Era bellissima. Si avvicinò e si sedette davanti a lei rubandole il menù.  
«Allora? Che c'è di buono?»  
«Ehi!» Regina la fulminò con lo sguardo «Nulla di commestibile.»  
«Come nulla di commestibile? C'è un sacco di roba...» la smentì, guardando il menù con lo stomaco che brontolava. La sua risata la spinse a rialzare gli occhi su di lei.   
«Tu mangeresti qualsiasi cosa!»  
«Vorrà dire che non morirò di fame, a differenza tua.»  
«Prenderò un’insalata, non dovrebbe essere difficile da fare…» ipotizzò il sindaco, uno sguardo critico verso la cucina.  
«E che ci fai con un'insalata? Prenditi un hamburger!»  
«Un hamburger?» Regina inarcò il sopracciglio sinistro «Sei seria? Non succederà mai!»  
«Ma perché? È buono, nutriente, ti riempie…»  
«E mi farà venire un infarto. No, grazie.»  
Emma scoppiò a ridere.  
«Ma quale infarto!»  
«Preferisco l'insalata.»   
Si strinse nelle spalle.   
«Come vuoi.» Chiamò la cameriera e ordina l'insalata per Regina, e per lei un hamburger con patatine e due toast al formaggio. Guardò poi Regina sorridendo. Tornò a rivolgersi alla cameriera. «E il miglior vino rosso che avete.»  
«Vino?» ripeté Regina non appena la cameriera si fu dileguata «Vuoi ubriacarti Swan?»  
«Ci vuole qualcosa di un po' più forte del vino per farmi ubriacare, ‘Gina.»  
«“Gina”? Non credo di averti dato il permesso di chiamarmi così…»  
Emma sollevò le sopracciglia.  
«Ho bisogno del permesso?»  
«Naturalmente, e ovviamente ti sarebbe negato.»  
«E se a me non interessasse?»  
«Finalmente capiresti perché mi chiamano la Regina Cattiva» sorrise la donna. Emma scoppiò a ridere.  
«Certo! L'ho già visto, grazie.»  
«Sono migliorata molto» Regina si sporse verso di lei. «Credimi.»  
La osservò, stringendo poco le palpebre. Non capiva cosa stesse facendo, ma voleva scoprirlo. Si sporse a sua volta sul tavolo.  
«Ah sì?»  
«Sì» Gli occhi di Regina sembravano diamanti neri «Con la pratica si migliora... tu non mi conosci così bene come credi» aggiunse ammiccando.  
Il suo sguardo si abbassò involontariamente. Deglutì, sbattendo le palpebre.  
«No?» chiese, sforzandosi per tornare a guardarla negli occhi; pessima idea, perché quelli di Regina sembravano capaci di risucchiarla.  
«No Swan, anche se credi il contrario.»  
Non riuscì a smettere di guardarla, almeno finché la cameriera non posò tra loro due calici di vino e i piatti. Regina si allontanò da lei, guardando i bicchieri di vino e la cena. Sorrise e prese il bicchiere in mano. Emma ne approfittò per riprendere fiato e darsi un contegno. Avvicinò il piatto con l'hamburger e guardò schifata la sua insalata.  
«Mah, io non so come fai...»  
«Potrei dire lo stesso» le rispose Regina con una breve occhiata alla sua cena, come se anche il solo guardarla potesse farla ingrassare. Emma sorrise tra sé e agguantò l'hamburger con le mani e gli assestò un bel morso, sorridendo poi a Regina.  
«È fbuono!!» esclamò con la bocca piena.  
La donna alzò gli occhi al cielo, con sua grande soddisfazione.  
«Nostro figlio mangia meglio di te. Non lo sai che non si parla con la bocca piena? Chi ti ha allevato, i lupi?»  
Questa volta si assicurò di avere la bocca vuota prima di risponderle.  
«Peggio: gli assistenti sociali!» esclamò per poi scoppiare a ridere, e prendere un altro enorme morso mentre la osservava, sorridendo alla risata che incredibilmente le aveva tirato fuori. Arrossì lievemente e continua a mangiare, finendo in fretta il panino. Passò ai toast, lasciando le patatine per ultime.  
«Sai che nessuno ti toglie il piatto vero?» le domandò l’ex sovrana, ancora a malapena a metà della sua insalata. Emma mangiò mezzo toast con un morso.  
«Non si sa mai...»  
«Hai paura che te lo rubi, Swan?»  
Emma sorrise ammiccando.  
«Forse…»  
«Non mangerei... quello» indicò con un gesto schifato le patatine. Lo sceriffo finì il primo toast, passando al secondo.  
«Certo, potresti ingrassare...»  
«Mi piace mangiare sano.»  
Finì anche il secondo toast. Assaltò le patatine.  
«Ma è sanissimo!»  
Regina annuì col sarcasmo negli occhi.  
«Sì: grassi, calorie e non voglio sapere altro…»  
«E che ti fa? Sei immortale!» esclamò, a voce un po' troppo alta. Continuò ad ingurgitare patatine, bevendoci il vino sopra, arrossendo sotto lo sguardo di rimprovero del sindaco.  
«Vuoi dirlo al tutto il resto del mondo? E comunque non sono immortale» la corresse prendendo a sua volta un sorso di vino. Emma le indirizzò uno sguardo scettico.  
«Non mi sembra che dimostri sessant'anni...» obiettò, tenendosi bassa sull’età per evitare di essere assassinata in un ristorante, anche se temette di non essere riuscita ad evitarsi quella triste sorte quando Regina la ustionò col suo sguardo.  
«Non ho sessant'anni, e per colpa tua il tempo è tornato a scorrere a Storybooke.»  
Emma colse la palla al balzo.  
«Settanta?» chiese, sorridendo già. Regina non era dello stesso umore.  
«Vuoi morire Swan?» ringhiò «Ti sembra che abbia settant'anni?»  
La Salvatrice fu tramortita da un eccesso di ilarità.  
«No, appunto! Ma quanti anni hai, veramente?»  
«Trentadue» rispose la donna bevendo un altro sorso di vino.  
Emma rise di nuovo, quasi strozzandosi con le patatine, forse per effetto delle maledizioni che Regina sembrava le stesse silenziosamente lanciando contro.   
«Che c'è da ridere?»  
Non riuscì a rispondere, soffocata da quanto ridicola e inverosimile fosse la sua risposta, appoggiandosi al tavolo per non cadere.  
«Tu sei pazza» la sentì dire, ma lei aveva le lacrime agli occhi dalle risate. Riuscì a riprendersi solo dopo un po’.  
«Se tu hai trentadue anni, io sono un feto!» potè finalmente ribattere. E scatenò l’ira funesta del sindaco di Storybrooke.  
«Perché, quanti anni credi che abbia? Guardami» Si sporse verso di lei. «Guardami bene, e dimmi quanti anni ho.»  
La guardò. La guardò eccome. Quando rialzò gli occhi nei suoi, il sorriso era sparito. Anche la vergogna, la timidezza, qualsiasi cosa l'avesse bloccata fino a quel momento. La guardò come avrebbe guardato un'amante che si fosse appena spogliata davanti a lei. Un sorriso incurvò leggermente le sue labbra, qualche millimetro appena, nel vederla arrossire. Lo sguardo seguì il movimento delle labbra. Sbatté le palpebre. Tornò a guardarla negli occhi, mentre il tempo sembrava rallentare. Regina accorciò la distanza tra loro di qualche millimetro ancora.  
«C'è qualcosa che ti piace, Swan?» le sussurrò, vicinissima alle sue labbra. Poteva sentire il profumo del suo rossetto. Emma non seppe trattenersi e ammiccò, sorridendo appena.   
«Molte cose...» rispose, la voce leggermente roca. Regina si leccò le labbra lentamente.  
«Dimmene una» le sussurrò con voce bassa e sensuale, poco più che una vibrazione, come un terremoto lontano.  
Emma si avvicinò ancora di più a lei, allungandosi sul tavolo, finché non sfiorò letteralmente il viso con il suo. La guardò di nuovo, spogliandola con gli occhi. Sorrise, poi.  
«Per esempio» disse, con lo stesso tono. Prese una patatina e se la mise in bocca, sedendosi di nuovo. «Mi piacciono un sacco queste patatine!» esclamò di colpo, prendendone un'altra. «Non sembrano neanche fritte!»  
Regina rimase ferma per qualche istante, poi tornò ad appoggiarsi allo schienale della sedia. La delusione che vide nei suoi occhi la fece vergognare e fremere di rimorso, ma che altro avrebbe dovuto fare? Sbatterla sul tavolo e baciarla?   
Regina si alzò.  
«Dammi la chiave della mia stanza» disse freddamente. Emma le rivolse uno sguardo stupito.  
«Come?»  
«La chiave della mia stanza, sei diventata sorda?» La donna sollevò la mano in attesa.   
Posò la chiave sul suo palmo, ma senza lasciarla.  
«Regina...» si alzò in piedi. «Guarda che scherzavo...»  
Il sindaco le strappò la chiave dalle dita.  
«A domani mattina Swan.» Si girò per andare via, ma lei la fermò afferrandole una manica.  
«Regina aspetta!»  
Lei si scostò al suo tocco.  
«Che vuoi ancora?»  
«Io...» Vorrebbe rispondere altro. Vorrebbe dirle tutta la verità, ma non ce la fa.   
«Bene, a domani» conclude l’ex sovrana, lasciandola sola, in piedi accanto al tavolo vuoto.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate per il ritardo ma il Natale e il lavoro si sono messi in mezzo! Speriamo che questo capitolone vi piaccia e basti a farci perdonare!!!

«Regina aspetta!» urlò appena fuori dal locale.  
Il sindaco continuò a camminare senza voltarsi.  
«Regina!» La raggiunse di corsa e riuscì ad afferrarle un braccio. La donna si voltò di scatto come un cobra.  
«Che diavolo vuoi? Vai a finire le tue dannate patatine!»  
Emma rimase ferma solo per l’istante che le servì per decidere, poi la attirò a sé e la baciò. Sentì l'esitazione del sindaco, durò solo un secondo, prima di rispondere a quel bacio dolce amaro; la strinse maggiormente a sé quando Regina le afferrò il colletto il giacca approfondendo il bacio, fece scivolare le mani sul suo collo e poi più giù sfiorandole il seno, ricevendo un gemito di approvazione, si fermò con le mani sui suoi fianchi e fece aderire i loro corpi. Le braccia del sindaco si strinsero intorno al suo collo. Emma perse il controllo e passò la lingua sul contorno delle sue labbra, la bocca si schiuse in un momento e le lingue non persero tempo a trovarsi, accarezzarsi. Gemettero in quel bacio tanto atteso e si staccarono quando la mancanza d'ossigeno lo rese necessaria. Le loro fronti che si sfioravano mentre i loro respiri ancora si mescolavano insieme.  
Piegò un po' indietro la testa per guardarla, e incontrò il suo sguardo, vide le sue gote rosse, le labbra che ancora tremavano per il bacio. Andò nel panico più totale. Si allontanò da lei, pallida.  
«M-mi dispiace, Regina, non volevo...» balbettò, il respiro corto. Regina si irrigidì come se l’avesse colpita.   
«Non è successo niente, Swan» disse, la voce bassa, che tremava un po’. Emma guardò a terra, sbattendo continuamente le palpebre.  
«Merda» imprecò sottovoce. Le lanciò uno sguardo in trance, immobile. Regina le voltò le spalle e iniziò a camminare verso la camera.  
La seguì dopo qualche secondo. Si fermò ad un passo da lei, aspettando che aprisse. Regina entrò e fece per chiudere la porta, ma Emma la fermò con la mano, entrando a sua volta. La donna si girò con uno scatto.  
«Cosa pensi di fare?»  
Emma non la guardò, ma richiuse la porta dietro di sé.   
«Abbiamo una stanza sola.»  
Regina sbiancò.  
«Starai scherzando spero? Di nuovo?»  
Emma si sfilò la giacca, posandola sulla sedia, gli occhi ancora piantati a terra.  
«Già...»  
«È un incubo» sospirò l’ex-sovrana posando la sua borsa su una delle due sedie presenti.  
«Mi dispiace...»  
La osservò prendere alcune cose dalla valigia chiudersi in bagno. Rimase appoggiata alla porta, immobile, sobbalzando solo al rumore della porta che sbatte.  
Si risvegliò di colpo. Si spogliò in fretta e si mise la maglia-pigiama, infilandosi poi nel letto. Si rannicchiò nel letto, nell'angolo più lontano possibile dal bagno, dando le spalle a quella parte della stanza. Si irrigidì nel sentire la porta aprirsi.  
La sentì fermarsi, poi avanzare e sdraiarsi accanto a lei con movimenti lenti, che profumavano di bagnoschiuma. Rimase assolutamente immobile, impedendosi anche di respirare per paura di farla scappare, ancora, di darle fastidio, di... Strizzò gli occhi sentendo le lacrime premere per uscire. Strinse forte le lenzuola tra le dita, affondando la faccia nel cuscino. Cercò di smettere di pensare, inutilmente. Le lacrime ruppero l'argine. Venne scossa da singhiozzi silenziosi.  
«Hai finito?» La voce rabbiosa di Regina la spiazzò.  
«Cosa?» chiese in un sussurro.  
«Di muoverti. È già difficile dormire, se ti ci metti anche tu...»  
«Scusa...» sussurrò ancora, in modo che non si accorgesse che stava piangendo. Cercò di trattenere i singhiozzi, con poco successo.  
«Swan... stai piangendo?» la sentì domandarle con un filo di voce.  
«No...»  
«Menti davvero bene» replicò la donna, addolcendo il tono della voce.  
Le sfuggì una specie di risata. Si asciugò gli occhi.  
«Perché piangi?»   
Emma scosse la testa strusciando la faccia contro il cuscino.  
«Perché sono un'idiota» rispose, un sorriso amaro ad incurvarle segretamente le labbra mentre le lacrime ancora scendevano a bagnare la federa bianca. Almeno aveva smesso di singhiozzare. Più o meno.  
La risata bassa e raschiante di Regina riverberò nelle molle del letto.  
«Almeno siamo d'accordo su una cosa! Dopo anni che te lo ripeto finalmente lo ammetti...»  
Emma rise continuando a piangere. Si sentiva sempre più stupida, ma non aveva ancora il coraggio di guardarla.  
«Sono stupida, ci metto tanto a capire le cose.»  
«E siamo di nuovo d'accordo» Regina scoppiò nuovamente a ridere «cosa non avevi capito?»  
«Che sono idiota.»  
«Va bene Swan, spero che qualunque cosa sia adesso ti faccia sentire meglio.»  
Ascoltò immobile quelle parole, poi si voltò a guardarla.  
«Mi dispiace per prima...» sussurrò , arrossendo.  
Regina sostenne il suo sguardo.  
«Non c’è bisogno di dispiacersi. Non è successo niente, solo un bacio senza importanza.»  
Emma abbassò lo sguardo, voltandosi di nuovo. Le lacrime ripresero a scorrere veloci.  
«Sì...» sussurrò chiudendo gli occhi.  
«Ti avevo messo curiosità, è normale che tu abbia voluto provare» continuò il sindaco.  
La Salvatrice aprì la bocca per rispondere, per dire la verità, ma poi la richiuse. Era evidente che Regina non condivideva i suoi sentimenti. Né le sue convinzioni riguardo ai baci.  
«Almeno cosi hai la certezza che non sei lesbica» proseguì l’ex-sovrana. Emma stritolò il cuscino nella mano.  
«Lo sono, invece» mormorò, lo sguardo rivolto alla finestra della stanza, coperta da una tenda color panna, o forse ingiallita dal tempo. Il letto cigolò a seguito di un movimento improvviso di Regina.  
«Che hai detto?»  
Rimase in silenzio per un po', tanto da pensare lei stessa che non risponderà. Poi, invece, parlò. «Cioè, non so se sono lesbica ma... etero non sono.»  
«Il fatto che... non so, tu abbia sentito qualcosa, non significa nulla.»  
«Per te, forse.»   
La sentì sospirare.  
«Emma cosa vuoi dirmi?»  
Rimase in silenzio. Non poteva dirlo ad alta voce, riusciva a malapena ad ammetterlo con se stessa.  
Regina dovette stancarsi del suo silenzio, perché fece ondeggiare il letto con stizza mentre si sistemava sotto le coperte.  
Immaginò, per calmarsi. Immaginò Regina con Robin. Li rivide baciarsi davanti al Granny's. Lei doveva stare con lui, e ora che sapevano che Marion era Zelena, in realtà, Regina avrebbe riavuto il suo lieto fine. Non poteva stare con lei. Era impossibile. Non voleva che stesse con lei. Non voleva perdere anche lei... Strinse forte il cuscino, aggrappandosi a quella certezza. Regina era destinata a stare con Robin. Robin, non Emma. Robin.  
Si addormentò, cullata dal suo stesso dolore.

Aprì gli occhi, sentendo un corpo caldo stretto al suo. La sua mano poggiava su quella di Emma, che la teneva stretta. Sentiva il suo corpo attaccato alla sua schiena, il suo respiro lieve e regolare sul collo. Rimase immobile non sapendo come comportarsi. Dopo poco la sentì muoversi appena. Cercò di sollevare il suo braccio con tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace. «Mmmh...’Gina...» mugugnò la Salvatrice. Regina arrossì. Si girò con cautela per poi farle poggiare il braccio sul letto. Emma sbuffò e strinse il cuscino come poco prima stava facendo con lei.  
Regina si soffermò solo un istante a guardarla dormire, poi si costrinse a prendere i vestiti dalla borsa e iniziare a spogliarsi.  
Emma si svegliò di soprassalto proprio allora. Regina rimase ferma a guardarla come un cervo davanti ai fari di un camion, praticamente nuda, la sottoveste poggiata sul letto e la camicia ancora sbottonata.  
Emma si immobilizzò, gli occhi più grandi del solito. Poi abbassò frettolosamente lo sguardo, arrossendo.  
«Scusa...»  
Regina fu finalmente in grado di muoversi di nuovo. Si voltò di scatto e si abbottonò la camicia.  
«È colpa mia, credevo dormissi.»  
«Dormivo, infatti, ma mi sono svegliata di colpo, ho ancora la tachicardia...»  
«Forse ti mancava qualcuno...» disse di getto, ma si maledisse subito dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole.  
«Cosa?»  
«Niente» rispose tra i denti, evitando il suo sguardo. Si infilò la gonna, poi le scarpe, sentendo sempre i suoi occhi su di sé.  
«Io vado a fare colazione» la informò con ostentata noncuranza, la stessa con cui evitò accuratamente di guardarla mentre andava a rifugiarsi nel bagno «tu vieni?»  
«Ehm... S-sì!»   
Sì inclinò per guardarla dalla porta socchiusa e sorrise nel vederla saltellare su un piede solo nel tentativo di infilarsi i jeans. Uscì dal bagno.  
«Sbrigati o mangerai da sola.»  
«Devo solo andare un attimo in bagno...» disse in fretta Emma abbottonandosi i jeans e chiudendosi dentro al bagno un attimo dopo sotto al suo sguardo di disapprovazione. Regina distolse lo sguardo dalla porta del bagno ormai chiusa. «Smettila» si ripeté.  
«Hai detto qualcosa?»   
Spalancò gli occhi. Dannate pareti sottili!  
«Io... sì, che sto per lasciarti qui se non ti dai una mossa!»   
Emma uscì dal bagno due minuti dopo.  
«Fatto!» esclamò prendendo la giacca.

Regina chiamò la cameriera e ordinò un caffè nero.  
«Tu cosa prendi, Swan?»  
«Pancakes, e un caffè macchiato» ordinò lei alla cameriera, sorridendole. Tornò poi a guardare il tavolo, come se ci fosse qualcosa di molto interessante sulla superficie di linoleum.  
Regina posò il menù, dato che non poteva più fingere di leggerlo.  
Quando la ragazza tornò con le loro ordinazioni, lo sceriffo si avventò sui pancake, neanche fossero gli ultimi al mondo, inondandoli di sciroppo d'acero.  
«Sembra che non mangi da un mese» osservò bevendo il suo caffè.  
«Ho fame...» ribatté, più o meno, dato che stava masticando nel frattempo.  
«Non si parla con la bocca piena.»  
Emma deglutì, bevendo un po' di caffè poi.  
«Sì sì..» sbuffò.  
Regina approfittò del caffè come scusa per non parlare, finché non lo finì.  
«Dove pensi che troveremo la tua amica?»  
Emma riportò gli occhi su di lei.  
«Non ne ho idea. Sono anni che non la vedo.»  
«Quindi stiamo girando a vuoto?»  
Emma la guardò con gli occhi grandi, nascondendo il resto della faccia dentro alla tazza del caffè.  
«No, so che è in Massachussets, a Lowell. Ma non so dove.»  
«Quanto manca per arrivare?»  
«Un giorno di viaggio» rispose lo sceriffo, in tono dimesso. Mangiò in fretta un altro pancake.  
«Finalmente! E poi per arrivare a New York?»  
Emma le indirizzò uno sguardo abbattuto.  
«Due giorni.»  
«Perfetto, così poi potremo tornare a casa.»  
«Già...»  
«Allora andiamo?» Emma non aveva ancora finito il suo caffè ma Regina si alzò comunque, dopo aver lasciato un paio di banconote sul tavolo. Raggiunse per prima il maggiolino. Si infilò dentro alla macchina in un lampo, neanche dovesse nascondersi da qualcuno.  
Emma salì e richiuse lentamente lo sportello. Partì piano, andando a passo di lumaca.  
«Vuoi arrivare il mese prossimo?» sbottò ad un tratto Regina, esasperata da quella lentezza. Prima fossero arrivate a Lowell e New York e prima sarebbero potute tornare a Storybrooke, alle loro vite. Non che l’idea di rivedere Robin, dopo che le aveva spezzato il cuore, la entusiasmasse. Lo avrebbe strappato alle grinfie di Zelena e poi le loro strade si sarebbero separate di nuovo, una volta per tutte.   
Emma accelerò un po' sbuffando.  
«Vuoi fare un'incidente?»  
«Quando mai hai guidato così piano?»  
«Ehm... Sono stanca oggi, ok? Non me la sento di andare veloce.»  
Regina le lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
«Stanca? Ma se hai dormito come un sasso tutta la notte!»   
Emma si imbronciò e rimase in silenzio. Si decise ad arrivare ad una velocità accettabile.  
«Era ora» sussurrò il sindaco tra sé.

Arrivarono in un albergo la sera.  
«Non vedo l'ora ti togliermi questi vestiti di dosso...»  
Emma strabuzzò gli occhi ripensando al suo corpo mezzo nudo. Quella mattina avrebbe solo voluto prenderla e sbatterla al muro, sul letto, sul pavimento, ovunque. Deglutì vistosamente sentendo una contrazione al basso ventre. Regina l’avrebbe uccisa se avesse saputo che avevano girato attorno a Lowell per tutto il giorno, solo perché lei potesse godersi la sua vicinanza ancora per qualche giorno. Una volta che fossero arrivate a New York sarebbe finito tutto.   
«Vuoi prendere la stanza o andiamo a mangiare?» le chiese Regina, strappandola ai suoi pensieri impuri.  
«Come vuoi» borbottò, ancora distratta. Regina sospirò.  
«Andiamo a prendere la stanza, non mi sembra che tu voglia passare ancora del tempo con me.» Ah, se solo avesse saputo quanto e come avrebbe voluto spendere il tempo con lei!   
La seguì in silenzio fino alla reception. La ascoltò con crescente stupore prenotare una sola stanza. Regina prese la chiave e si diresse a passo di carica verso di essa. La seguì dopo qualche istante di esitazione.  
«Regina, hai preso una stanza sola!»  
La donna la degnò a stento di uno sguardo.  
«Qualche problema Swan?» domandò mentre infilava la chiave nella toppa «Ho preso la mia, se ne vuoi un’altra non devi far altro che tornare indietro.»  
Emma sentì un vuoto inghiottirle il cuore a quelle parole.  
«Oh... » abbassò lo sguardo e si voltò, facendo il primo passo verso la reception. Si fermò di colpo, appoggiando un mano al muro.  
«Vuoi... vuoi che ne prenda un'altra?» chiese, senza voltarsi, il cuore in gola. Che stai facendo, si domandava nel frattempo. Robin, non Emma, cercò di ripetersi.  
Regina esitò.  
«Non ha senso sprecare soldi per un’altra stanza, abbiamo già dormito insieme e non ci siamo uccise» disse poi, tutto di un fiato.  
Emma annuì, voltandosi, nascondendo il sollievo che prova. Le sorrise, tuttavia.  
«Sì, è vero...»  
Gli occhi di Regina tradirono un sorriso nascosto. Aprì la porta della camera, per poi entrare. Posò la borsa sulla sedia.  
«Vuoi fare la doccia o vuoi ordinare qualcosa da mangiare?»  
Emma entrò subito dietro di lei, chiudendo la porta. Lanciò lo zaino al lato del letto, guardandola.  
«Ordino io, tu vai pure a fare la doccia, così la faccio io dopo cena.»  
«Va bene, come preferisci» Regina aprì la grande borsa di pelle per prendere il cambio e andò verso il bagno; prima di chiudere la porta dietro di lei si girò «Swan, ordina qualcosa che possa mangiare anch'io» disse sorridendo per poi chiudere la porta.  
Emma sorrise guardandola mentre si domandava quale bizzarro miracolo ormonale avesse mutato così profondamente l’umore del sindaco di Storybrooke. Si sedette poi sul letto, prendendo il telefono della camera e chiamando la reception. Parla a voce bassa, a lungo. Poi riattaccò dopo aver ringraziato l'interlocutore.  
Si sdraiò sul letto, rilassandosi un po', col sorriso sulle labbra. Piano piano i pensieri sfumarono, finché il sonno non la portò lontano.

Uscì dal bagno avvolta da un telo e con i capelli ancora umidi.  
«È arrivata la cena?»  
Emma si voltò di scatto come una bambina beccata a rubare caramelle, poi le indicò il carrello accanto al letto.  
«Sì» sorrise. Una bottiglia dorata luccicava nel secchio del ghiaccio.  
«Champagne?» chiese, incredula. Si avvicinò di qualche passo. Emma annuì con un sorriso timido, che la fece sembrare più giovane di quanto già non fosse.  
«Stuzzichini di salmone affumicato e caviale. E aragosta» elencò.  
«Mi sorprendi, Swan» Regina alternò lo sguardi tra lei e il carrello «Questo è per me, ma non vedo il tuo formaggio grigliato» sorrise.  
Emma scoppiò a ridere.  
«Niente schifezze, per stasera.»  
«E a cosa devo l'onore?»   
Lo sceriffo si strinse nelle spalle e si sedette sul letto.   
«Non sarà più un onore se lo facciamo freddare a forza di chiacchiere...»  
«Hai ragione» dovette ammettere. Si accomodò accanto a lei. Emma avvicinò il carrello, prendendo la bottiglia. La stappò, afferrò poi uno dei calici e lo riempì, porgendoglielo. Regina sorrise e prese il bicchiere dalle sue mani, sfiorandole delicatamente, senza mai perdere il contatto con i suoi occhi.  
«Grazie» mormorò.  
Emma prese l'altro calice e lo riempì, posando poi la bottiglia. Mosse leggermente il calice verso di lei.  
«A... uh... » ci pensò un po', guardando altrove. Poi tornò a fissarla con uno sguardo che la trafisse. «Al destino.»  
Regina si perse nei suoi occhi chiari, immobile, quasi avesse paura di rovinare tutto, finché la razionalità non la ebbe vinta: si decise a dar via a quella strana, inaspettata cena sul letto.  
«Al destino.»   
Emma le sorrise e fece tintinnare il bicchiere contro il suo. Bevve un sorso, posandolo nuovamente sul carrello. Aggrottò la fronte poi, stringendo gli occhi.  
«Ti piace il pesce, vero?»  
Regina assaggiò un sorso di champagne. Diversamente da quanto temeva, non era affatto da discount, ma anzi di ottima qualità. Doveva esserle costato molto più di quanto Emma potesse permettersi, il che la lusingò tanto da farla arrossire. Fortuna che la domanda della Salvatrice le diede modo di dissimulare tutto.  
«Sì certo, anche se preferisco il cigno arrosto» la prese in giro. Lei la guardò con gli occhi spalancati  
«Eh?? Oh stai» rise, scuotendo la testa «mi stai prendendo in giro, come al solito!» realizzò. Mentre ancora ridacchiava prese una tartina con il salmone e la morse.  
«Uhm, non è male...»  
Regina trattenne una risata.  
«Calmati Swan, non voglio mangiarti» si avvicinò al suo viso «Non ancora...» aggiunse, incapace di trattenersi. Emma sussultò, strozzandosi col resto della tartina. Agguantò il bicchiere e bevve lo champagne per evitare di morire soffocata.  
«Cristo, Regina!» esclamò, guardandola male. Lei scoppiò a ridere.  
«Quanto sei suscettibile» commentò mentre premdeva a sua volta una delle tartine «era solo un piccolo scherzo.»  
«Uhm, certo...» borbottò lo sceriffo, mangiandone una con il caviale. Fece una faccia schifata, e si riempì di nuovo il bicchiere.  
Regina non poté far altro che ridere ancora nel vedere la sua espressione.  
«Che ti succede?»   
«Il caviale. Non pensavo sapesse di ciabatte ammuffite...»  
«Assaggia questo.» Prese una tartina al granchio e l'avvicinò alle sue labbra. Emma la guardò, come valutandola, per qualche secondo. Poi aprì la bocca.  
Regina avvicinò la tartina, facendo lo stesso anche con il suo corpo, il respiro che accelerava. Emma prese la tartina tra i denti, guardandola negli occhi. Il sindaco percepì i denti dello sceriffo sfiorarle le dita, se le portò alla bocca e le pulì dalla mousse continuando a guardarla. Il tempo sembrò fermarsi, lo sguardo di Emma fisso su di lei un attimo prima di sentire le sue dita sulle sue labbra. Ma dopo qualche attimo Emma scostò la mano e abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo.  
«Ti eri sporcata...»   
Regina deglutì, continuando a guardarla anche se lei non lo faceva più. Vide la sua bugia, chiara come il sole. E sorrise. Si schiarì la voce, distogliendo lo sguardo. Levò il coperchio dal piatto principale, scoprendo una splendida aragosta.  
«Sembra buona» commentò, incredula. Decisamente fuori budget per Emma. Si ripromise di darle un aumento.   
In cucina avevano avuto l'accortezza di spaccare la buccia per loro, quindi fare le pozioni fu semplice. Regina prese il primo assaggio, impaziente. Che Emma ci credesse o meno, non mangiava aragosta e caviale tutti i giorni. Anche lo sceriffo assaggiò, sollevando le sopracciglia poi per la sorpresa.  
«Lo è! Lo è?» chiese, poi.  
«Sì, lo è» la rassicurò con una piccola risata«a te piace?» le domandò per poi continuare a mangiare. Emma annuì vigorosamente.  
«Sì! È davvero buona!» esclamò, prendendone ancora. Beve un altro po' di champagne, osservando poi il liquido nel calice. «Anche questo è buono. C'è da fidarsi dei film. A parte per il caviale.»  
Regina le sorrise.  
«Sì, ma non berrei molto se fossi in te.»  
Emma le rivolse uno sguardo confuso.  
«Perché?»  
«Vuoi ubriacarti, Swan?» chiese, e nel frattempo bevve un altro bicchiere di champagne.  
«Io non mi ubriaco!»  
«lo vedremo...» commentò lei con una spolverata di malizia.  
«E dai, ‘Gina, l'unica volta in vita mia che bevo champagne, vuoi che ne beva solo un dito?»  
«Smettila di chiamarmi “Gina”» la redarguì «Puoi berne quanto ti pare, basta che poi non pensi che ti terrò la mano mentre stai male.»  
«Ma che dici! Se non mischi non vomiti!»  
«Come vuoi.» Bevve ancora e prese un altro pezzo di aragosta. Cadde un breve silenzio rilassato, finché Emma non lo interruppe.  
«Allora, che ne pensi? È tutto commestibile per voi, Vostra Maestà?» chiese, sorridendo.  
«Diciamo che sono mediamente soddisfatta, ma non potevo aspettarmi di meglio da te, Swan» le rispose per poi scoppiare ridere. Emma aprì la bocca in una "O", fingendosi scioccata, poi le diede una leggera sberla sul braccio.  
«Come osi!»  
«Sai che potrei farti uccidere per quello che hai fatto? Come osi toccare la regina!» esclamò cercando di rimanere seria. Emma invece scoppiò a ridere, piegandosi in avanti.   
«Ma sul serio, non so come ho fatto a non riderti in faccia nel passato!» rise ancora.  
«A quel tempo l'avrei fatto veramente! Faresti bene a non ridere» cercò di minacciarla, ma lo champagne e la risata contagiosa di Emma resero l’impresa piuttosto ardua. Si rese conto in quel momento di non averla mai sentita ridere così prima di allora.  
«Oh, lo so, lo so! Per questo non capisco come abbia fatto ad uscirne viva, io, quando ti ho incontrata!» continuò la Salvatrice con le lacrime agli occhi e il viso rosso di allegria, o forse di alcol.  
«Devi avermi incontrata in un dei miei giorni migliori.»  
Emma inclinò la testa di lato, stringendo appena le labbra mentre sollevava le sopracciglia.  
«Forse...»  
«Sei stata fortunata, avrei potuto imprigionarti e farti diventare mia schiava...»  
La vide sobbalzare a quelle parole, arrossendo appena. Qualcosa dentro di lei gioì a quella reazione.  
«Non sarebbe stato un grande affare per te, non sono molto brava a spolverare...» rispose velocemente, bevendo altro champagne. Regina colse la palla al balzo.  
«Chi ha detto che ti avrei fatto spolverare?»   
Col sorriso sulle labbra la guardò chiudere gli occhi e prendere un bel respiro.   
«Non sopravviverò a questo viaggio...» mormorò, espirando. Regina finse di non aver capito, ma la sua reazione le ricordò che ancora doveva mettersi qualcosa addosso che non fosse un asciugamano.  
«Hai detto qualcosa?» domandò mentre si alzava dal letto.  
«No!» risponde di scatto Emma riaprendo gli occhi. «Dove vai?»  
«Se non l'hai notato sono praticamente nuda Swan.»   
Emma arrossì, ma continuò a guardarla.  
«Sì, ho notato.»   
«A meno che non ti piaccia di più così, dovrei andare a vestirmi.»  
La Salvatrice rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
«Non vorrei ti raffreddassi...»  
«Mi commuove la tua preoccupazione, ma ci vorrebbe ben altro per farmi raffreddare.»  
«Guarda che non hai la magia qui!»  
«Ne sei sicura?» disse prima di sparire nel bagno. Emma le rispose dopo un po’.  
«Ehm.. sì?»   
Regina non le rispose. Si asciugò i capelli e indossò l'intimo. Cercò la sua sottoveste ma non la trovò.  
«Maledizione!» Aprì la porta del bagno, fece un respiro profondo ed uscì per andare a prendere la sottoveste. Con la coda dell’occhio vide Emma guardarla con gli occhi spalancati e le labbra dischiuse. Fingendo noncuranza, ma con le mani che le tremavano dalla fretta, prese la sottoveste rossa dalla valigia, consapevole del suo corpo praticamente nudo sotto lo sguardo della Salvatrice, divisa tra imbarazzo e voglia impellente di sedurla.  
«Chiudi la bocca, Swan» sorrise mentre si infilava la sottoveste.  
«S-scusa...» mormorò l’altra. Quasi si sentì in colpa per averla messa in imbarazzo. Quasi.  
«Stavo scherzando» si girò a guardarla. La sottoveste era più corta delle precedenti, le copriva a malapena il sedere ed era semitrasparente. Emma fissava ostinatamente il mobile della tv ora, ancora più rossa in viso, e rimase in silenzio.  
«Vuoi fare la doccia o preferisci guardare la polvere che si deposita sul pavimento?»  
Lo sceriffo si alzò di scatto senza dire una parola, chiudendosi in bagno.  
Perplessa, Regina si infilò nel letto. Che aveva fatto per farla infuriare così? In fondo, era lei ad averla baciata neanche ventiquattr’ore prima.


	6. 6

Si spogliò con gesti rabbiosi, lanciando i vestiti a terra, e si mise nella vasca, aprendo l'acqua fredda. Rabbrividì, ma il freddo le schiarì le idee. Si lavò, senza bagnarsi i capelli, poi uscì dalla vasca. Si asciugò, infilandosi la maglia che aveva addosso prima per uscire dal bagno, senza reggiseno sotto, e le mutandine. Raccolse il resto dei vestiti con le mani e uscì dal bagno.  
Vedendo Regina dormire, si sfilò tranquillamente la maglia e indossò il pigiama. Si stava infilando nel letto quando Regina iniziò ad agitarsi nel sonno. Sembrava un altro incubo. Posò una mano sulla sua spalla.  
«Regina» disse piano. Il viso della donna si contorse.  
«Non voglio, ti prego!» mugugnò prima di iniziare a piangere sommessamente. Emma strabuzzò gli occhi. Decise di sdraiarsi accanto a lei e la abbracciò, scuotendola un po' per cercare di svegliarla senza farle prendere un infarto.  
«Regina, svegliati, è solo un incubo» le disse in tono abbastanza alto da farle aprire gli occhi di scatto. Regina rimase immobile per una frazione di secondo, poi cercò di ritrarsi.  
«Che fai?»  
Emma la lasciò andare subito, ma non smise di fissarla.  
«Stai bene?»  
«Certo» Il sindaco si mise seduta e si asciugò le lacrime «Sto benissimo.»  
Si mise seduta anche lei, posando delicatamente una mano sulla sua spalla, ma Regina si scostò.  
«A me non sembra...»  
«Mi dispiace.»  
Emma riabbassò la mano.  
«Per cosa?»  
«Non sopporto di essere toccata.»  
«Scusa...»  
«Non è colpa tua. Quando ho determinati incubi non sopporto che qualcuno poi mi tocchi.» Regina si portò le gambe vicino al petto per poi circondarle con le braccia, senza mai incrociare il suo sguardo.  
Emma rimase a corto di risposte. Avrebbe voluto chiedere, ma le sembrava indelicato. Si grattò la nuca, indecisa sul da farsi. Regina rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto prima di rimettersi sotto le coperte, e lei rimase seduta a guardarla per un po’, incapace di decidersi a parlare. Alla fine si infilò sotto le coperte, dandole le spalle.  
«Mi dispiace che tu abbia questi incubi» fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire.  
«Credo di meritarli, dopo quello che ho fatto...»  
«Non credo proprio.»  
«Credo sia una sorta di punizione… non lo so.»  
Non poteva dire sul serio.   
«Regina, tu hai pagato in anticipo per quello che hai fatto. E anche dopo. Per quanto mi riguarda, non lo sei da un bel pezzo, ma se vogliamo dare una data non sei più la Regina Cattiva da quando volevi sacrificarti per salvare l'intera dannata città. Quindi puoi anche perdonarti, anzi, è ora che tu lo faccia» disse Emma tutto d'un fiato, quasi con stizza. Regina rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento che mandò Emma nel panico: aveva esagerato? L’aveva offesa, in qualche modo?   
«Se fosse così non lo sognerei, le sue mani...» Non voleva parlarne con lei, si sentiva: la sua voce era affaticata, come se avesse corso cento metri in tre secondi netti.  
«Le sue... » Emma si azzittì. Non ci voleva un genio per capire di cosa stesse parlando, ma di chi stesse parlando rimaneva un mistero per la Salvatrice. Non voleva metterla sotto pressione, tuttavia. Si morse la lingua e tirò un respiro, cercando di calmare il battito furioso del suo cuore. «Non è una punizione divina, Regina. Non so di chi tu stia parlando, ma chiunque sia non si merita questo potere su di te. Togliglielo. Che vada a farsi fottere. Tu sei molto più in alto di... chiunque sia. E» esitò, ma lo disse «se vuoi parlarne, sono qui.»  
«Sembra facile per te, quando la città non fa che ricordarmelo. Quando vedo Snow...» Ringhiò Regina, stupendola «Dormi e basta, Swan.»  
«Snow...? » Domandò lei sottovoce, più a se stessa che al Sindaco. Le sembrava strano pronunciare quel nome. Per lei era ancora Mary Margaret, ma sapeva di sbagliarsi. Il suo nome era Snow White, e a quanto pare aveva rovinato la vita della donna accanto a lei, facendola sposare con suo padre perché... Emma spalancò gli occhi. Suo nonno. Guardò Regina. Quanto dolore le aveva causato la sua famiglia?  
«Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto sopportare tutto questo. Se potessi fare qualcosa per cambiarlo, qualsiasi cosa....»  
«Non c'è nulla che tu possa fare, tutto quello che mi è successo me lo meritavo, è questa la verità.»  
«Non devi neanche.... Non è così, Regina!»  
«Non sai niente di me.» La vide rannicchiarsi sotto le coperte.  
«Ti conosco, invece» ribatté, sporgendosi verso di lei «e so che non sei cattiva.»  
Regina si voltò di scatto.  
«Allora perché è successo a me? Io non volevo diventare regina!» quasi urlò, mentre le lacrime scorrevano sul suo viso già umido di pianto. «Volevo solo sposare Daniel, non quel mostro!»  
Il cuore della Salvatrice batté furioso alle sue parole, sentì i suoi stessi occhi riempirsi di lacrime.  
«Regina io non so perché sia successo. Ma» all'improvviso, trovò un ricordo ad aiutarla «ma, quando eravamo a Neverland, hai detto una cosa: che rifaresti tutto, perché ti ha portato Henry.»  
Regina annuì.   
«E guarda com'è finita: con lui sono stata buona e mi ha sempre odiato.» Si voltò nuovamente dall'altra parte «Non ha senso parlare di queste cose.»  
«Non ti odia affatto, Regina! Ce l'aveva con te quando gli mentivi!» ribatté Emma «E poi è normale con i figli!»  
«E cosa avrei dovuto fare? Dirgli: “sai tesoro, la mamma è la Regina Cattiva, ha lanciato un sortilegio per togliere il lieto fine a tutti perché tua nonna l'ha tolto a lei”» rispose sarcastica.  
«Non ho detto che tu abbia sbagliato a mentirgli...» Mormorò Emma, guardandola negli occhi, e per questo riuscì a vedere il lampo di stupore che li attraversò.  
«Tu credi che abbia fatto bene?»  
«Non vedo cos'altro avresti potuto fare…»  
«Non lo so, volevo solo essere felice come quando stavo con Daniel…»  
Emma abbassò gli occhi, intristita. Daniel, che era morto, e ora Robin che l’aveva lasciata per la sua non-moglie… Anche lei sarebbe andata fuori di testa. Regina forse aveva un karma di merda, ma non si meritava di non avere un lieto fine.   
«Spero che tu possa esserlo di nuovo» le rispose, sincera. Che fosse con lei o meno, e di sicuro non sarebbe stato così, voleva che fosse felice.   
«Non succederà...»  
«Magari sì.» La guardò sorridendole, anche se non riuscì a nascondere la tristezza. Regina scosse la testa.  
«Sappiamo entrambe che è impossibile. Ho avuto la mia possibilità e ho sprecato la seconda, direi che dovrebbe farmi capire qualcosa.»  
«Non l'hai sprecata, stiamo andando lì apposta...»  
Regina le sorrise, ma era un sorriso finto e triste.  
«Certo... lascia stare, Swan.»  
Emma trattenne un sospiro, abbattuta. Sembrava che qualunque cosa dicesse, riuscisse sempre a ferirla.   
«Forse è meglio che stia zitta, per una volta» sussurrò, rannicchiandosi sotto le coperte.

Un corpo attaccato alla sua schiena. Spalancò gli occhi sentendo una mano sul suo seno. Si sollevò di scatto.  
«SWAN!»  
Si alzò di colpo, ancora semi-addormentata.  
«Eh? Che… chi… che è successo?»  
«MI PRENDI IN GIRO?» Regina sentiva le guance in fiamme. Emma la guardò strizzando gli occhi, cercando di metterla a fuoco probabilmente. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, dritti sulla testa come una criniera umida.  
«Perché?» borbottò con una smorfia.  
«Mi hai messo una mano sul seno e mi tenevi stretta a te!» squittì lei, il tono decisamente più alto di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
Emma spalancò gli occhi, improvvisamente pallida in viso.   
«Cosa?»  
«Vuoi che te lo ripeta?»  
La Salvatrice rimase a bocca aperta. Di colpo diventò tutta rossa, e abbassò lo sguardo.  
«I-io... Non l'ho fatto apposta, te lo giuro, mi dispiace, dormivo, non sapevo che...» disse tutto insieme, accavallando le parole.  
Regina respirò a fondo nel vano tentativo di calmarsi.   
«Va bene. Adesso io mi vado a vestire e poi andiamo via.» Non aspettò neanche la sua risposta e si chiuse in bagno. I capelli e il trucco le diedero il tempo di calmarsi. Dèi, poteva diventare più imbarazzante di così quello stupido viaggio? Probabilmente sì, visto che Emma era con lei.   
Si diede un’ultima occhiata attraverso lo specchio, prese un altro respiro e poi sgattaiolò fuori dal bagno.   
«Ti aspetto in macchina.» Afferrò la borsa al volo ed uscì, lasciandola sola nella stanza.  
Il sole rischiò di accecarla per un paio di secondi, il tempo che impiegarono i suoi occhi ad abituarsi alla luce intensa di quel giorno. Raggiunse a passo di carica il maggiolino, salvo poi ricordarsi che le chiavi le aveva Emma. Imprecò tra i denti e si appoggiò al cofano, in attesa.   
Lo sceriffo se la prese comoda. Arrivò dopo venti minuti buoni, le lanciò appena un’occhiata timorosa e poi sbloccò le portiere inserendo la chiave nel grumo di ruggine che era la serratura dello sportello. Se mai il mondo avesse avuto bisogno della prova dell’esistenza della magia, sarebbe stato sufficiente il fatto che quell’aggeggio ancora camminava senza cadere a pezzi.   
Entrarono in macchina. Emma inserì la chiave, ma non accese il motore. Regina rimase in attesa di sentire l’auto sussultare mentre il motorino d’avviamento borbottava, ma un silenzio gelido sembrava aver fermato il tempo all’interno dell’abitacolo. Alla fine la Salvatrice si decise ad estrarre la chiave e si appoggiò allo schienale, guardandola.  
«Mi dispiace» disse, seria.«Non sarebbe mai dovuto succedere. In mia discolpa posso solo dirti che è stato involontario. Non ti mancherei mai così di rispetto.»  
Regina sentì di nuovo le guance andare in fiamme. Stavolta c’era una buona dose di fondotinta a nasconderlo, per fortuna.   
«Non è successo niente» mormorò. Le lanciò una mezza occhiata, mordendosi la lingua nel tentativo di decifrare i suoi stessi pensieri «È che non mi era mai successo» confessò infine «È normale stringere qualcuno quando si dorme insieme?»   
Emma le rivolse uno sguardo stupito.   
«Come è...? Non... non lo sai?»  
Regina sentì qualcosa di molto simile alla vergogna soffiare sulle braci mai spente della sua rabbia.  
«Fa’ finta che non ti abbia chiesto niente.»   
«No aspetta! Scusa, ok? Non volevo! È che pensavo che con qualcuno avessi già dormito…»  
Regina chiuse gli occhi e si costrinse a respirare prima di risponderle. Non era colpa sua se non sapeva niente. Se lo ripeté un paio di volte prima di parlare.  
«Non ho mai dormito con nessuno. Tu sei stata la prima.»  
«Non lo sapevo. Scusa... » le rispose la Salvatrice. «Comunque, sì, è normale» aggiunse poi, e le ci volle qualche secondo per capire a cosa si riferisse. Regina scrollò le spalle.  
«Quindi non devi dispiacerti di niente.»  
«Non avrei dovuto, comunque. Quindi, di qualcosa devo dispiacermi.»  
«Sei stata più delicata di altri...» le sfuggì, e di nuovo arrossì. Ma che le prendeva? «Cioè...lascia perdere» borbottò lanciandole un’occhiata, e così vide quante gradazioni di rosso fosse in grado di acquisire la pelle dello Sceriffo. Emma mise in moto con un gesto così secco che la chiave probabilmente non si spezzò per miracolo e partì a razzo.  
Per quieto vivere, Regina decise di rimanere in silenzio per il resto del viaggio.  
Emma guidò veloce, nervosa, scalando le marce con la grazia di un ippopotamo con l’artrosi e facendole temere più volte che si sarebbero schiantate contro le auto sull’altra corsia mentre superava con lo stile di un pilota di rally. Si fermò in una pompa di benzina per fare rifornimento, sbatté lo sportello uscendo dalla macchina, facendola sussultare. No, decisamente non era salutare che stessero così vicine per così tanto tempo.  
Attese con impazienza che lo sceriffo tornasse dal bugigattolo in cui era andata a pagare la benzina, finché non la sentì e vide urlare contro un tipo dall’aria poco raccomandabile, una specie di ratto in canottiera col naso che sanguinava.  
«Oh, no…» mormorò tra sé, riconoscendo il modus operandi della Salvatrice incazzata.   
Il ratto la buttò fuori dal locale a calci. Si urlarono un altro po' appena fuori dal bar, poi Emma tornò verso la macchina con i pugni stretti, livida dalla rabbia. Salì in macchina e ripartì.  
«Che diavolo è successo?» le chiese non appena il maggiolino smise di sbandare dopo l’immissione in carreggiata. Emma le lanciò appena un'occhiata.  
«Mi ha fatta innervosire.» Si indicò la mano destra, livida «Tengo il pugno in allenamento.»  
Regina sentì la rabbia risalirle come acido.  
«Vuoi cedere all'oscurità? Che intenzioni hai?»  
Emma la guardò di nuovo e accelerò. «E se volessi?»  
Regina spalancò gli occhi.  
«Starai scherzando vero? Come ti viene in mente?»  
Lo sceriffo si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Tanto non si può resistere più di tanto senza amore, no?»  
La mente di Regina sembrò svuotarsi di colpo come un palloncino squarciato.   
«Che risposta è? E comunque tu ce l'hai l’amore!»  
Emma la guardò, un po' troppo a lungo. Strinse la presa sul volante poi.  
«No, non ce l'ho» mormorò, serrando le labbra. Regina inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«E il pirata che si strugge per te non lo consideri?»  
Lo sceriffo cambiò rabbiosamente marcia.  
«Me l'hai detto tu che è un bugiardo... e gli uomini sono tutti buoni a struggersi, finché non ci finisci a letto…»  
Regina sospirò.  
«Non ci credo che sto per dirlo…» sbuffò «ma non dovresti giudicarlo per una cosa che ha fatto a me. Per quanto riguarda il fatto che vuole portarti a letto e che tutti gli uomini vogliono solo quello, non posso che essere d'accordo.»  
«Non è per quello che ti ha fatto, è perché non me lo ha detto.»   
«Tutti abbiamo dei segreti Emma. Anche tu ne hai uno. O hai intenzione di dirgli che mi hai baciato?» le chiese guardandola. La Salvatrice ricambiò quello sguardo, ma poi tornò a controllare la strada.  
«Non è la stessa cosa. Poteva farti uccidere.»  
«Magari non lo è, ma è comunque un segreto e non hai intenzione di dirglielo, come non gli dirai che abbiamo dormito nella stessa stanza, nello stesso letto...»  
Emma sbuffò.  
«E se glielo dicessi, invece?»  
«Significherebbe che lo ami e che vuoi stare con lui senza che ci siano segreti. Ti fa onore, Swan.»  
«Io non lo amo!» urlò lei di colpo, sbattendo la mano sul volante, facendo suonare il clacson per sbaglio. Regina sussultò.  
«Va bene, ho capito ma adesso calmati. Non lo ami, e non c'è bisogno che sappia di quello che è successo, visto che non ha significato niente» insistette. Emma rimase in silenzio. Guardava la strada con sguardo vacuo, il sole si rifletteva sui suoi occhi. Regina sentì qualcosa dentro di lei andare in pezzi a quel silenzio.   
«Forse dovremmo smetterla di parlarne, ti agiti e non ce n’è motivo.»  
Emma continuò a guidare con la mascella serrata.  
«Emma...» Regina cercò di richiamare la sua attenzione, inutilmente. Vide una piccola lacrima luccicante rotolare sulla guancia destra dello sceriffo, ma fu subito spazzata via da un gesto rapido. Decise di riprovarci.  
«Dobbiamo parlare di quello che sta succedendo, Emma.»  
«Non sta succedendo niente» disse, secca. «L'hai detto tu: non significa niente, quello che è successo.»  
«Non dare la colpa a me!» sbottò Regina «Per te non ha significato niente! Mi hai spinto via e sei fuggita, quindi non far ricadere la colpa su di me!»  
«Sono...» cominciò Emma, a voce troppo alta. Moderò il tono, riprendendo a parlare. «Non è per questo che sono scappata. Credevo...»  
«Perché sei scappata? È stato così terribile?»  
«No, Regina, io…» Emma sospirò, le spalle curve. Sembrava stanca. «Credevo che fossi disgustata da me.»  
Il sopracciglio sinistro di Regina si inarcò lentamente.   
«Non mi hai disgustata. Tu sei andata via, non sapevo come comportarmi...» ammise. Emma si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Doveva succedere, prima o poi. Dopo quattro anni...»  
«Che vuol dire che doveva succedere?»  
Lo sceriffo le lanciò un'altra occhiata, con gli occhi spalancati. Arrossì  
«Be', non è che sia una cosa proprio... recente.»  
«Emma cosa stai cercando di dirmi?» le chiese con un filo di voce.  
«C-che... insomma, da quando ti ho vista...»  
Regina sentì il cuore accelerare timidamente i battiti.   
«Continua... da quando mi hai vista?»  
Emma prese fiato, neanche dovesse fare una gara di apnea.   
«Da quando ti ho vista mi sono innamorata di te» disse tutto d'un fiato, senza guardarla, rossa come un peperone.  
Regina non seppe come reagire per qualche secondo, poi l’istinto, il bisogno di chiarire la spinsero ad agire.  
«Ferma la macchina... adesso.»  
«Come?»  
«Ferma la macchina!»  
Emma la guardò ancora per un secondo, quindi mise la freccia e accostò lentamente, fino a fermarsi.  
Regina tremava per l’intensità e la quantità di emozioni che si contorcevano dentro di lei come una cesta piena di serpenti.  
«È la verità?» sussurrò, la voce incerta.  
Emma ebbe il coraggio di lanciarle appena un'occhiata.   
«Sì. È la verità» disse, aggrappata al volante.   
«Perché non me l'hai mai detto?» Le lacrime scesero a fiotti sul suo viso. «Sei un idiota Swan, mi hai fatto passare l’inferno!»  
Emma strabuzzò gli occhi.  
«Ma... ma come facevo a dirtelo? Così, di punto in bianco? E poi, quale inferno? Tu stavi con Robin... Che dovevo fare? È la tua fottuta anima gemella!»  
«Non mettere in mezzo Robin, mi sono messa con lui dopo che ti sei messa con Hook, quindi non iniziare a rigirare le cose! Perché credi che mi ci sia messa? Credevo di non interessarti…» confessò, e dapprima fu terribile, e poi fu una liberazione.   
Emma rimase immobile a fissarla con gli occhi spalancati.   
«Non guardarmi così! Credevo che un giorno forse ci sarebbe stato qualcosa... è stupido, lo so, ma poi ti ho vista con lui e ho deciso che era ora di andare avanti anche per me.»  
«Ma perché non mi hai mai detto niente?»  
«Sei seria? Sono la Regina Cattiva e tu la Salvatrice, la figlia della mia nemica, che cosa avrei dovuto dirti?»  
Emma scoppiò a ridere.  
«Non c'entra di chi sono figlia! Chi se ne frega di chi sono figlia! Non siamo nella Foresta Incantata, no?»  
«Ma non cambia ciò che siamo e che rappresentiamo» le rispose prima di scendere dalla macchina. Aveva bisogno di aria, di spazio.  
«Cosa?» Emma la seguì fuori dalla macchina, ma il motore era ancora acceso, quindi il maggiolino fece un balzo in avanti, spegnendosi. «Dove cazzo vai in mezzo alla strada?!»  
Regina si guardò intorno. Non aveva tutti i torti: erano su una strada che sfumava direttamente nella terra battuta che si insinuava tra gli alberi, le macchine passavano a tutta velocità a poca distanza, spostandole i vestiti e i capelli con il vento che generavano.   
«Non lo so» la guardò alzando e poi riabbassando le mani di qualche centimetro «non lo so, non so come comportarmi.»  
«Neanch'io» ammise lo sceriffo, le mani sui fianchi. «Ma so che non voglio che qualche idiota ti investa, quindi torna in macchina, per favore.»  
Regina lo fece, obbedendo al buonsenso più che a lei. Si abbandonò sul sedile del passeggero con un lungo sospiro.   
«Che facciamo adesso?» sussurrò. Emma era di nuovo accanto a lei. Sentì il suo sguardo su di sé.  
«Tu cosa vuoi fare?»  
«Non lo so, mi sembra impossibile avere questa conversazione... dobbiamo pensare a Henry, ai tuoi genitori…»  
«Lascia stare i miei genitori. È di Henry che dobbiamo preoccuparci» ribatté lo sceriffo, secca.   
Si guardarono per un lungo momento. Poi Regina afferrò Emma per il bavero della giacca e la tirò verso di sé, probabilmente facendole fare male col freno a mano, il volante, il sedile, ma la baciò tanto a lungo da farle mancare il respiro.


	7. 7

«Che aspettiamo?! Abbiamo già aspettato troppo!» la voce di Emma si alzò di un tono mentre strappava letteralmente le chiavi della stanza dalle mani del povero malcapitato della reception.  
«Se non fossi così idiota non sarebbe successo.»   
«Certo, è colpa mia adesso...» borbottò raggiungendo la stanza.   
«Ovvio che sia così.»   
Emma la fulminò con uno sguardo per poi aprire la porta per permetterle di entrare richiudendola subito dopo.  
«Okay, ma ora smettila di parlare» disse Emma avventandosi su Regina per baciarla. Le sue labbra erano dannatamente morbide e sarebbe potuta stare delle ore a baciarle, la spinse contro la porta bloccandola con il suo corpo. Aveva immaginato quella scena così tante volte che sperò non fosse un sogno anche questa volta. Il gemito di piacere che arrivò alle sue orecchie le fece capire che stavolta era reale, mandò brividi di eccitazione lungo il suo corpo. Non riuscì a trattenere oltre le sue mani che iniziarono a vagare sul seno di Regina attraverso il tessuto di quella maledetta camicia, non si rese neanche conto di avergliela praticamente strappata di dosso fino a quando sentì la voce di Regina riprenderla.  
«Hai idea di quanto valga quella camicia Swan?»   
Normalmente si sarebbe sentita in colpa ma in quel momento l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri era uno stupido pezzo di stoffa che la teneva separata dal corpo della donna che desiderava da anni.  
«Te ne comprerò altre dieci ma adesso sta’ zitta e baciami.» probabilmente l’avrebbe incenerita con una palla di fuoco ma si limitò ad un’occhiata assassina, che non ebbe altro effetto che eccitarla ulteriormente, se non altro per l’intensità del desiderio che si nascondeva dietro a quello sguardo di fuoco. Se anche ci fossero state delle conseguenze sarebbe stata ben felice di affrontarle dopo…  
Rallentò di colpo, lo sguardo sul suo ventre, sul seno ancora coperto da un leggero strato di pizzo nero, le dita che tratteggiavano linee invisibili su quel corpo finora proibito. Si perse a guardarlo, a sentirne il calore sotto i polpastrelli, dopo tanta attesa. Vide Regina socchiudere gli occhi al suo tocco, sentì le sue mani che le toglievano la giacca e la canotta, poi di nuovo le sue labbra sulle sue. Senza staccarsi la spinse verso il letto, la fece stendere mentre lei calciava via gli stivali e i jeans sotto lo sguardo divertito della donna. Si stese su di lei ma solo per qualche secondo visto che Regina si spostò immediatamente alzandosi. Emma fece per replicare, ormai al limite della sopportazione.  
«Guardami» le sussurrò Regina iniziando a togliersi la gonna. Emma si sollevò sui gomiti per osservarla. Era sexy e lo sapeva e la stava letteralmente uccidendo! Sentì le sue mutandine bagnarsi ancora di più quando il sindaco lasciò scivolare la gonna lungo le gambe. La guardò togliersi con estrema lentezza le autoreggenti che scivolarono troppo lentamente lungo le gambe. Voleva ucciderla, non aveva alcun dubbio.  
Deglutì quando il suo corpo si mostrò a lei in tutta la sua bellezza, non c’era più niente a impedire ai suoi occhi di vagare su di esso. Quando la vide gattonare sul letto e mettersi su di lei pensò che il suo cuore non avrebbe retto. Riprese a baciarla e stavolta le sue mani non trovarono ostacoli mentre si stringevano delicatamente sul suo seno. Gemette forte e sentì Regina toglierle gli ultimi indumenti che le erano rimasti, adesso erano entrambe nude. Si guardarono negli occhi come a voler imprimere quel momento nella loro memoria. Regina iniziò a baciarle il collo, Emma ansimò mentre accarezzava il suo corpo, la schiena, le gambe…Quasi urlò quando Regina le prese un capezzolo in bocca e lo succhiò, sarebbe potuta venire in quel momento. Sentì il corpo della donna che scivolava sul suo mentre i suoi baci si spostavano sul ventre. Non avrebbe resistito ancona molto. Regina le fece aprire le gambe e dopo averle lanciato uno sguardo colmo di desiderio poggiò la bocca sul suo punto più sensibile. La sua lingua l’accarezzò con vigore, attenta a non tralasciare un solo centimetro, e il suo corpo reagiva ad ogni tocco. Non aveva mai provato niente del genere. Sentì la sua bocca chiudersi sul suo clitoride e succhiare con avidità e a quel punto un urlo di piacere uscì dalle sue labbra senza che potesse controllarlo.   
La schiena di Emma si inarcò sentendo il famigliare calore irradiarsi dal suo basso ventre. La lingua di Regina che si muoveva in lei, dentro di lei era qualcosa di indescrivibile, e quando l’orgasmo percorse il suo corpo ansimò il suo nome. Il cuore le pompava sangue bollente nelle vene, la vista ancora offuscata dal piacere provato. Regina strisciò lungo il suo corpo e la baciò con le labbra ancora umide dei suoi umori. La strinse cercando di riprendere fiato.  
«Quante volte hai sognato di vedermi cosi?»  
Emma arrossì ma sperò che il calore che ancora irradiava il suo corpo bastasse a coprirlo.  
«Non farmi rispondere a questa domanda, Regina, non voglio sembrare una maniaca sessuale...»  
La sua risata le vibrò nel petto.  
«Dimmelo o non avrai più questo piacere.»   
«Ehm... Ogni notte, ogni giorno, ogni volta che ti avevo di fronte, ogni volta che pensavo a te, da quando ci siamo incontrate...» ammise con imbarazzo.  
«Sono cinque anni che vuoi venire a letto con me?» Regina sembrava sinceramente sorpresa ma la baciò di nuovo. «Sei più stupida di quanto pensassi.»  
«Non la smetterai mai di insultarmi, vero?»  
«Perché dovrei? La cosa ti diverte tanto quanto me.»  
«Forse...» ammise Emma «E tu? Da quanto lo vuoi?»  
«Non risponderò a questa domanda.»  
«Come non risponderai?!» esclamò, mettendosi a sedere «Devi rispondere! Io ho risposto!»  
«Il fatto che tu l'abbia fatto non significa che debba farlo anch’io.»  
«Ma il tuo è stato un ricatto» brontolò Emma.  
«Vuoi tenermi il muso Swan?» disse stendendosi sul letto e guardandola con malizia.  
«Magari dopo» replicò Emma mettendosi su di lei reclamando le sue labbra, da cui era già diventata dipendente.  
I loro corpi iniziarono a muoversi insieme, i gemiti riempirono la stanza fino ad esplodere quando il piacere raggiunse il culmine.

Si svegliarono dopo qualche ora, i loro corpi nudi erano stretti in un abbraccio. Si sorrisero con un leggero imbarazzo ma nessuna delle due si mosse. Emma le accarezzò il viso.  
«Sei bellissima» sussurrò.  
«Anche tu lo sei.»   
Emma scosse la testa a quella affermazione.  
Regina la guardò intensamente negli occhi.  
«Lo sei» ripetè.  
Emma le sorrise per un breve istante poi un pensiero fugace adombrò il suo viso.  
«Che succede?»  
«Domani arriveremo a Lowell.»  
«Sì, e poi a New York.»  
«Già» sospirò lo sceriffo. Un'improvvisa angoscia le stritolò il cuore. «E...» esitò «Insomma...»  
«Dimmi.»  
«Voglio dire con... Robin...»  
Vide Regina sospirare e la stretta al cuore si intensificò. Si era pentita, era logico che fosse così.   
«È con mia sorella, non possiamo lasciarla con lui.»  
«No, certo, lo so, ma... intendo...» si bloccò nuovamente dandosi dell’idiota. «V-voglio dire, che intenzioni hai con lui?»  
«Lo riporterò a Storybrooke e poi gli dirò che non posso più stare con lui.» Il tono di Regina era talmente tranquillo che la lasciò sorpresa.  
«Davvero?»  
«Certo. Cosa pensavi che avrei fatto? Che avrei continuato a stare con lui dopo quello che è appena successo?»  
«No! Forse! Non lo so, per...» Emma sbuffò incapace ormai di trattenersi. «Per me potrebbe anche tenerselo Zelena, ma è...» si incupì, abbassando lo sguardo e la voce. «È il tuo vero amore, secondo Campanellino, no?»  
«Forse lo sarebbe stato se fossi entrata in quella taverna quella notte ma non l’ho fatto. E se tu pensi che io possa tornare con lui dopo aver fatto l'amore con te…» lo sguardo di Regina si fece penetrante «Hai intenzione di rimanere con Hook?»  
Emma sentì gli occhi inumidirsi, stava davvero scegliendo lei?   
«Mi dispiace, non intendevo... Ho solo paura di perderti» ammise, arrossendo.  
«Non hai risposto alla domanda.»  
«No, certo che no Regina!»  
Il sindaco rilasciò un sospiro di sollievò.  
«Ma voglio che Robin e Roland siano al sicuro, sono in pericolo per colpa mia.»  
«Non è colpa tua se Zelena è così. Tu... tu stai facendo di tutto perché siano felici. Se poi tua sorella è stronza è un altro conto...» Le strappò un sorriso.  
«Lo so, ma loro sono in pericolo per colpa mia e devo salvarli, spero che tu lo capisca.»  
«Certo che lo capisco, Regina!» esclamò prendendole il viso tra le mani «Ti starò accanto qualunque cosa accada! Ma non devi sentirti in colpa, davvero, non è colpa tua, anzi! Scusami, stavo solo...vado in paranoia quando si tratta di te, mi dispiace.»  
«Anche tu dovrai parlare con qualcuno quando saremo tornate a casa.»  
Emma annuì debolmente, stingendo le labbra.  
«Sì. Con parecchia gente. Sempre che... insomma... che tu voglia continuare e... renderlo pubblico.»  
Regina si irrigidì tra le sue braccia.  
«Vuoi tenerlo segreto? Ti vergogni...?»   
«No! Per niente!» esclamò Emma immediatamente. Regina rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
«Decideremo una volta tornate a casa, nessuna pressione, va bene?»   
Emma sospirò abbassando lo sguardo, delusa. «Sì, va bene» disse velocemente serrando la mascella.  
«Dovremmo dormire, domani dobbiamo fare un lungo viaggio.» sussurrò il sindaco.  
Emma annuì, senza guardarla.  
«Sì, dovremmo.»  
«Emma voglio solo che tu sia sicura.»   
«Io sono sicura, Regina. Lo sono dal primo giorno» rispose spostandosi per guardarla negli occhi. Il sindaco annuì ma c’era un velo di paura nel suo sguardo.  
«E tu? Tu sei sicura?»  
«Dal primo momento in cui ti ho vista.»  
La sentì, la verità. Sorrise nonostante si sentisse in colpa ora per aver pensato che per lei non fosse lo stesso, che la stesse solo illudendo. La baciò, un paio di lacrime sfuggirono al suo controllo.  
Regina la baciò asciugandole le lacrime.  
«Andrà tutto bene.»


	8. 8

Dovettero fermarsi in una stazione di servizio a meno di un chilometro da Lowell per fare rifornimento. Ne approfittarono per entrare nel bar e prendere un caffè. Mentre lo beveva poggiata al bancone, lo sguardo di Emma fu attirato dalla figura slanciata di una delle cameriere, che stava servendo un tavolo a poca distanza.   
«Davvero Swan?»  
Emma si voltò di colpo verso di lei e aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma Regina non le diede il tempo di pronunciare neanche una sillaba.  
«Ti aspetto fuori, vedi di asciugarti la bava dal mento.» E in un attimo era nel parcheggio, neanche avesse usato la magia per spostarsi. Interdetta, Emma rimase per qualche secondo a guardarla camminare verso il maggiolino attraverso i vetri sporchi del bar, poi mollò il caffè, lasciò un paio di banconote sul bancone mentre lanciava un’occhiata furtiva alla cameriera -le dava le spalle mentre puliva un tavolo- e corse fuori a recuperare Regina.   
«Regina!» cercò di richiamarla con un sussurro agitato. La donna sembrò non averla neanche sentita. Ovviamente. La raggiunse in fretta.  
«Regina non la stavo guadando in quel senso, lei è…»  
«Non sono cieca, Sceriffo, so bene in che modo guardi le donne che ti interessano.»   
Emma affrontò il suo sguardo di fuoco sperando che almeno nei suoi occhi vedesse la verità.  
«Mi fai finire di parlare?! Quella è Lily!» sbottò. L’espressione di Regina cambiò almeno cinque volte in due secondi. Alla fine serrò le labbra e le indirizzò uno sguardo fosco.   
«Questo non cambia il modo in cui l’hai guardata…»  
La Salvatrice spalancò gli occhi.  
«Ero solo stupita, Regina! E non ero sicura che fosse lei, l’ultima volta che l’ho vista mi arrivava alla spalla, adesso è alta due metri e mezzo! Ma poi ho visto la voglia sul polso…»  
Il sopracciglio sinistro di Regina si sollevò in un arco vertiginosamente alto.   
«La conosci bene, eh?»  
Fece per risponderle, ma poi ci ripensò. Le sfuggì un sorriso.  
«Sei gelosa, eh?»  
Come non si beccò uno schiaffo non riuscì mai a capirlo. 

Emma rientrò nel bar, meritandosi l’occhiataccia sospettosa del proprietario. Gli sorrise.  
«Mi è venuta fame» si giustificò e gli indicò un muffin che aveva l’aria di essere stato preparato con un impasto di antracite e muffa nera. Il tipo si mise il cuore in pace e glielo incartò. Emma pagò distrattamente, gli occhi continuavano a spostarsi su Lily. Per questo la vide lanciare un’occhiata fugace, slacciarsi il grembiule e sparire oltre una piccola porta dietro il bancone. Lasciò il muffin dov’era e corse fuori dal bar, ignorando l’esclamazione sorpresa del proprietario. Fece un cenno a Regina mentre correva per fare il giro del basso edificio. Dovette fermarsi di colpo per non finire addosso a Lily, che se ne stava andando alla chetichella, sguardo basso e mani nelle tasche della giacchetta di pelle. Incontrò il suo sguardo per un lungo momento di stasi. Poi si sentì afferrare dalle spalle e buttare a terra. Si rimise in piedi più in fretta che poté, il palmo della mano destra che bruciava come se ci avessero versato sopra della soda caustica, in tempo per vedere Lily che cercava di darsela a gambe. Ciò che la stupì più di tutto, però, fu vedere il suo maggiolino comparire dall’angolo e fermarsi davanti alla fuggitiva con uno stridio di pneumatici. Incontrò lo sguardo di Regina un attimo prima che la donna scendesse dall’auto e si concentrasse su Lily.   
«Non scappare, non hai nulla da temere» la sentì dirle. Si avvicinò a passi svelti. Lily cercò di arretrare lontana da entrambe, ma aveva una siepe arrostita dal sole alle spalle e il bar di fronte.   
«Andatevene!»  
«Lily sono io» provò «sono Emma.»  
Gli occhi della donna sembrarono lanciare fulmini.   
«So chi sei, e so chi è lei. Andatevene.»  
«Siamo qui per riportarti da tua madre» intervenne Regina. Lilith si voltò verso di lei con uno scatto.   
«Stai mentendo.»  
«No, Malefica è una mia amica e…»  
«A lei non importa di me!» urlò di colpo Lily. Emma e Regina si scambiarono uno sguardo.   
«Le importa, invece. Le è sempre importato.» Regina fece un passo verso di lei, ma Lily indietreggiò fino a sfiorare la siepe con la schiena, una mano protesa verso di lei.  
«Sta’ lontana da me!»  
«Lily calmati! Posso capire come ti senti ma Regina non sta mentendo, tua madre…»  
«Mia madre è un mostro!» le urlò contro, gli occhi verdi arrossati e lucidi. Emma batté le palpebre più volte, sforzandosi di non guardare Regina, perché immaginava si fosse offesa a morte considerati i trascorsi col drago.   
«Può sembrare così, è vero, io le ho addirittura lanciato una spada contro, ma che sarà mai?» Provò a sorriderle. «Lily, finalmente hai ritrovato tua madre!»  
La sua espressione si fece di ghiaccio.  
«L’ho ritrovata anni fa, idiota. Come pensi che sappia tutte queste cose? So di Storybrooke, so del sortilegio, e so quello che mi hanno fatto. So tutto.» Il modo in cui lo disse fece rabbrividire la Salvatrice.   
«Lo so anch’io Lily.» Di colpo tornarono tutta la rabbia, il disgusto, il senso di colpa. La consapevolezza dell’enormità del debito che aveva nei suoi confronti. «Mi dispiace. Sono venuta per questo, voglio…»  
«Cosa, Emma? Vuoi rimettere a posto le cose?» Rise, in modo sgradevole. «La mia vita è sempre stata un casino per colpa della tua famiglia, te compresa. I tuoi genitori mi hanno rovinata, tu mi hai abbandonata. E ora cosa vorresti fare? Riportarmi da mia madre, dopo trent’anni? Portarmi nel luogo dove vivono le persone che odio di più al mondo? Be’, sai una cosa? Fallo, io sono anni che ci provo. Ma non sopravvivranno.»  
Emma impallidì. Sentì la terra mancarle da sotto ai piedi e vacillò per restare in equilibrio.   
«Non dire così…»  
Lily rise nuovamente.   
«E cosa dovrei dire? “Grazie, non vedo l’ora di piantare una pallottola in testa a Snow White e Charming”?»  
Fece per ribattere, ma Regina la anticipò.  
«Fino a poco tempo fa parlavo come te.»  
Lily si voltò di scatto a guardarla.   
«Non farmi ridere. So chi sei.»  
Lo sguardo di Regina si fece più intenso quando l’ombra di un sorriso le incurvò le labbra.  
«Visto che lo sai, dovresti fare più attenzione a come ti rivolgi a me. Il lupo perde il pelo…»  
Lilith tentennò.  
«Non mi fai paura. So che non hai la magia qui…»  
Per la seconda volta Emma vide il sopracciglio sinistro di Regina inarcarsi pericolosamente.   
«Non mi serve. Ora ascoltami bene, perché non sono mai stata una donna paziente e non te lo ripeterò un’altra volta: tu verrai a Storybrooke con noi, incontrerai tua madre e non ucciderai nessuno. Io sono l’unica che ha il diritto di uccidere Snow.»  
Lily rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento.   
«Come ho detto, Regina, non mi fai paura.» In due passi le era accanto, spintonò Regina di lato e aprì la portiera del maggiolino. Emma scattò e le afferrò il braccio d’istinto prima che potesse montare in auto, e sentì subito la presa ferrea della donna attorno al polso, la pressione mentre cercava di torcerle il braccio. Stavolta, però, non si fece cogliere impreparata. Sfruttò quella pressione per tirarla fuori dall’auto e bloccarle il braccio dietro la schiena, cercò di spingerla contro il muro del bar ma Lily era più alta, più pesante, più forte e più veloce. Emma si ritrovò senza fiato quando sbatté la schiena contro il muro. Gli anni a Storybrooke le avevano fatto dimenticare cosa fosse una palestra. Lily le premette una mano sullo sterno.  
«Non puoi fermarmi» sibilò.  
Per tutta risposta Emma afferrò la sua mano e le tirò un pugno dritto sul naso con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo. Lilith incespicò all’indietro mentre si premeva le mani sul setto nasale, che a giudicare dal rumore che aveva fatto doveva essersi rotto.   
«Non ti lascerò uccidere la mia famiglia.»  
La Salvatrice si staccò dal muro e la incalzò, e quando Lily provò ad attaccarla, gli occhi pieni di lacrime per il pugno ricevuto, Emma la colpì di nuovo in faccia, facendola crollare a terra. Nonostante tutto, Lily rideva.  
«Vai avanti, Salvatrice!»  
«Emma…»  
La voce di Regina la distrasse, abbastanza perché uno sgambetto le facesse urtare l’asfalto con violenza. Gemette, più di rabbia che di dolore. Tirò un calcio alla cieca, sentì qualcosa di morbido contro la suola e un suono strozzato. Senza neanche guardare dove andava a finire si lanciò e menò colpi a raffica, colpendo una tempia, una spalla, un braccio, il fianco, di nuovo la spalla.   
«Emma!»  
Continuò a colpire, le sfuggì un urlo che pareva un ringhio. Poi qualcosa di potente quanto un argano la tirò su dal colletto della giacca, facendola cadere sedere a terra sull’asfalto.   
«Smettila, Swan! La stai uccidendo!»  
Emma si rialzò in piedi, fronteggiando lo sguardo in parte preoccupato, in parte sconvolto di Regina.   
«Non posso lasciarglielo fare!» sbraitò. Regina non si mosse di un millimetro.  
«Tu non sei così, Emma…»  
«Non ho altra scelta!» Fece appena in tempo a dirlo che un pugno al fianco destro la stordì, togliendole il respiro, e non riuscì a riprendersi perché il braccio di Lily le stringeva la gola. Cercò d’istinto di afferrarlo, spostarlo, ma sembrava fatto d’acciaio. Prima che Regina potesse intromettersi tirò una gomitata alle sue spalle, e un grugnito di dolore le rispose. La presa si allentò e si voltò per spingere via Lily. Estrasse la pistola e gliela puntò contro. Lilith rimase ferma dov’era, curva a tenersi il torace lì dove l’aveva colpita. Le sorrise, il viso sporco del sangue che le colava dal naso e per metà già arrossato e gonfio.   
«Per una volta hai ragione, Emma: non hai altra scelta.»  
La pistola tremava tra le sue dita, sembrava volerle scivolare via. Non era mai stata così pesante e fredda. Rimasero tutte immobili per alcuni interminabili secondi. Fu Regina la prima a muovere un timido passo verso la Salvatrice.   
«Emma, abbassa la pistola.»  
Le mani le tremarono ancora di più.   
«Devo proteggerli» sussurrò. Lily la fissava con quel sorriso pericoloso sul volto. La voce di Regina tornò ad accarezzare l’aria alle sue spalle.   
«Loro hanno bisogno di un eroe, non di un’assassina.»  
Un fiotto gelido di senso di colpa le inondò il cuore.  
«Sono già un’assassina.»  
«Crudelia non conta, è stato un incidente. Ma se superi questa linea, il viaggio di ritorno non sarà facile. Credimi, io lo so.» Il modo in cui la sua voce tremò, sulle ultime parole, la fece vacillare. «Emma… sei migliore di così.»  
Sentì le lacrime salirle agli occhi, e in meno di un secondo realizzò molte cose: che non voleva uccidere Lily, che non voleva deludere Regina, che non voleva far soffrire Henry, né i suoi genitori. E che Regina non si era mai sentita superiore a lei. Tutto il contrario.   
Abbassò lentamente l’arma. Sentì il discreto sospiro di sollievo di Regina, alle sue spalle. Trattenne a stento le lacrime. Ah, quanto si sbagliava, su di lei. Se non ci fosse stata lei a fermarla…

La strada era lunga, e il silenzio rabbioso di Lily rendeva l'atmosfera pesante, opprimente. Emma si dimenò sul sedile, sospirando nervosamente. Regina le lanciò una breve occhiata: era pallida, sembrava stanca. Sentì l’istinto di toccarla, posare una mano sulla sua, o sulla gamba, ma non si mosse. Non con Lilith lì con loro. Tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino ripensando alla tragedia che era riuscita a sventare per un pelo appena quindici minuti prima. Vedere Emma diventare una furia e picchiare la donna era stato terribile. Vederla puntarle una pistola contro ancora peggiore. Trattenne un sospiro. Certo, Emma era sconvolta dopo che aveva scoperto cosa avessero fatto i Charmings a Malefica, ma arrivare a tanto? Non credeva che ne fosse capace. Si chiese se i due idioti non avessero fatto bene a trasferire l’oscurità potenziale di Emma in Lily, alla fine. Non che questo li giustificasse, ovviamente.   
«Allora, da quanto state insieme voi due?» chiese di colpo Lilith, sporgendosi tra i sedili anteriori.  
Emma spalancò gli occhi alla domanda, stringendo il volante tra le mani, e si voltò verso Regina, che la stava guardando di nuovo. Decise che dare informazioni alla donna che era intenzionata a rovinare la vita di Emma e della sua famiglia non sarebbe stata una scelta saggia.   
«Cosa ti fa credere che stiamo insieme?» domandò puntando lo sguardo negli occhi verdi della passeggera. Con la coda dell’occhio vide la Salvatrice abbassare lo sguardo prima di riportarlo sulla carreggiata.  
«Tutto quello che fate, in pratica.»  
Regina girò in parte il busto, per poterla guardare più comodamente.   
«Cosa facciamo esattamente?»  
«Oh, sai, certi sguardi, e… non so, date quest'impressione un po' in generale.»  
«Dai dei pareri alquanto superficiali» commentò, senza lasciar trapelare nulla se non un certo fastidio «e comunque, anche se fosse, sarebbe di tuo interesse per quale motivo, esattamente?»  
Lily inarcò un sopracciglio, guardandola male.  
«Nessuno. Facevo solo un po' di conversazione, Regina Cattiva...»  
Regina per poco non si ritrovò schiacciata contro il parabrezza, nonostante la cintura di sicurezza: Emma aveva inchiodato e in un lampo si era voltata verso Lily e l’aveva afferrata per il colletto della giacca.  
«Non dire mai più una cosa del genere!» la minacciò, livida di rabbia.  
Regina si affrettò a posare la mano sulla sua.  
«Guardami Swan...Va tutto bene» disse, cercando di calmarla.  
«Vedi? Si vede, che state insieme.» Lily sorrideva, neanche fosse al parco giochi.   
La voce di Emma, invece, era poco più che un ringhio.   
«No, non va bene...»  
«Emma sei migliore di lei...» le accarezzò la mano con il pollice, poi incenerì Lily con lo sguardo. «E tu smettila, stupida ragazzina! Parli di cose che non conosci.»  
La donna ricambiò il sentimento.  
«Lei migliore di me?! Che cazzo ne sai tu? Si è presa tutta la mia vita, come fa ad essere migliore di me?»  
Emma rimase ferma. Spostò solo lo sguardo, per un attimo, su Regina.  
«Non sono migliore di nessuno» disse, lo sguardo talmente sperduto che le annodò lo stomaco.   
«Non è colpa tua, sono stati i tuoi genitori. E pensavano di fare il meglio per te.»  
«Ma non l'hanno fatto!» urlò lo Sceriffo di colpo, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Regina dovette sforzarsi per non sobbalzare. «Hanno distrutto la sua vita, e quella di Malefica, solo perchè non si sono fidati di me!» continuò Emma mentre lasciava andare Lily, che, per una volta, rimase in silenzio.   
«Swan, per i propri figli si fa di tutto. Hanno sbagliato, certo, ma volevano darti una vita felice. Io avrei fatto lo stesso per Henry.»  
Emma rimase in silenzio, apparentemente colpita dalle sue parole. Appoggiò la schiena allo sportello della macchina, lo sguardo basso. Poi, di colpo, si rimise in posizione e riaccese il motore, ripartendo. Rispose quando ormai nessuno se lo aspettava più.  
«No, non lo faresti. Qualche anno fa, forse, ma so che ora non lo faresti. Non gli toglieresti mai il diritto di scegliere.»  
«Tutti buoni a giustificare, finché non si tratta di se stessi...» borbottò nel frattempo Lily. Regina la ignorò platealmente.   
«Senti, non sto dicendo che abbiano fatto bene, ma quando ci sono di mezzo i figli non si ragiona più. I tuoi genitori sono dispiaciuti, cerca di perdonarli.» Pronunciare quelle parole le parve assurdo, eppure incredibilmente giusto.   
«Ci sto provando, ma non è facile.»  
«Lo so, ma stanno facendo del loro meglio e credimi, odio doverli difendere.»  
Fortunatamente riuscì a farla ridere, perché vederle quell’espressione cupa in viso era disturbante.  
«Già, immagino...»  
Incoraggiata dalla sua reazione, Regina insistette su quel punto.  
«Dovrò lavarmi la bocca con dell’acido...Non provare a dire a nessuno quello che ti ho detto.»  
«Esagerata!»  
Si scambiarono un sorriso, con grande sollievo da parte dell’ex-sovrana.   
«Adesso andiamo Swan, vorrei arrivare prima che faccia notte.» Dato che hai allungato il tragitto finora, aggiunse tra sé. Ma non lo disse a voce alta. Lo Sceriffo annuì e premette a fondo sull'acceleratore. Rilassandosi contro il sedile, guardò il sedile posteriore dallo specchietto retrovisore, incontrando un paio di furiosi occhi di un verde intenso.   
«E tu non aprire più bocca.»  
Riempendosi di indignazione, quel verde sembrò farsi più saturo.  
«Non prendo ordini da te!»  
«Vedi cosa ti farò, se non farai come ti dico.»  
La donna rise, per nulla intimorita. Una scintilla di orgoglio incendiò la sua rabbia.   
«Non mi farai proprio niente!»  
«Lily smettila…» intervenne a voce bassa Emma. Più che una minaccia, sembrava una supplica.   
«Se non fosse la figlia di Malefica la ucciderei» borbottò Regina. Non era del tutto falso.   
«No, non lo faresti» obiettò la Salvatrice, indirizzandole un sorriso mesto, poi. Regina sbuffò e si voltò a guardare fuori dal finestrino.   
«Se ti fa piacere crederci…»


	9. 9

Emma parcheggiò vicino al vecchio appartamento di Neal. Si voltò verso Regina.  
«Cosa vuoi fare con tua sorella?» le chiese, sperando di essere stata abbastanza delicata nel farlo. Non riusciva ad immaginare come dovesse sentirsi.   
«Non lo so…voglio solo che non faccia del male a nessuno.» La donna sospirò. «Credo che dovremo andare...»  
Emma annuì e si slacciò la cintura. Scese dalla macchina spostando poi il sedile per far uscire Lily. Si guardano in cagnesco.  
«Non vi uccidete, ho già abbastanza problemi per adesso» le ammonì il Sindaco, lo sguardo rivolto all’edificio malmesso che ospitava l’appartamento.  
«Andiamo» mormorò lo Sceriffo, spostando poi lo sguardo su Regina. «Ti faccio strada» disse prima di entrare nel palazzo. Regina annuì con un gesto rigido, le labbra tese, e più che vederla la percepì seguirla. Non appena fu dentro, l’aria sembrò cambiare, farsi più pesante. Le pareva di sentire i passi di Neal, la sua voce, il suo odore. Non provò dolore, solo una lieve malinconia.   
Salì le scale finché non raggiunse il piano giusto, lo riconobbe dalla finestra scrostata dal tempo. Si fermò davanti alla porta chiusa, aspettando ansiosamente Regina. Lily le seguiva in silenzio, lo sguardo basso. Meglio così.  
L’ex-sovrana guardò Emma e poi si avvicinò alla porta. Alzò la mano per bussare, spostò nuovamente lo sguardo su di lei come se cercasse un appiglio. Sembrò trovare il coraggio che cercava e fece risuonare tre colpi contro il legno sottile.   
La porta si aprì. Robin, vestito di una maglietta dal colore indefinito e un paio di jeans un po’ troppo larghi, fissò per un attimo Regina a bocca aperta. Aveva l’aria di un pesce che avesse preso una botta in testa. L’uomo rimase immobile per un paio di secondi, poi si mosse di scatto e strinse Regina in un abbraccio. Emma divenne una statua di cera.  
«Regina!» esclamò «Come sei arrivata qui?»  
Regina ricambiò con gesti rigidi quell’abbraccio.   
«Siamo venute per dirti che sei in pericolo» disse, la voce che vibrava un po’ troppo nel tentativo di rimanere fredda. Emma serrò la mandibola.  
«In pericolo? Ma che dici?» Finalmente il fuorilegge si scollò da lei.   
«Marion non è tua moglie... È Zelena in realtà! Dobbiamo andare via…»  
Robin la interruppe.  
«Regina, credevo che l'avessi superata...»  
«Non è come pensi! Sto dicendo la verità! Zelena ha ucciso Marion e ha preso il suo posto!» sbottò. Emma credette di vedere il criceto nella testa di Robin che si affannava per star dietro alle parole del Sindaco.  
«Cosa? Ma non è possibile, è lei...»  
Non resistette più.  
«Ascolta Robin, Zelena ha ucciso Marion nella Foresta Incantata, e ora sta fingendo di essere lei solo per colpire Regina... Non è mai stata qui! Ho riportato a Storybrooke Zelena, non Marion!»  
Incontrò lo sguardo di Regina, per un istante.  
«Prendi Roland e torna a Storybrooke con noi» continuò la donna.   
Robin alternava lo sguardo tra le due, confuso. Fece un passo indietro.  
«No! Non potete saperlo! Non può essere...»  
«Robin, che ci fanno loro qui?»  
Emma si voltò di scatto. Oltre Lily, alle sue spalle era comparsa “Marion”.   
«Smettila di nasconderti! Abbiamo scoperto chi sei, Zelena» la incalzò Regina. Emma sfoderò la pistola.  
«Marion...» sentì Robin mormorare. Il criceto doveva essersi suicidato per disperazione. Regina si fece avanti e afferrò il braccio della strega in borghese.  
«Mostrati per quella che sei!»  
Zelena finse quasi perfettamente shock e paura.   
«Mi fai male!» si rivolse a Robin con sguardo supplichevole «Fermala!»  
L’uomo esitò, confuso.  
«Regina, smettila! È...» non concluse la frase, e spostò lo sguardo su Marion.  
«Zelena smettila!» si intromise Emma. Teneva la pistola puntata a terra per sicurezza, ma era pronta a mirare a lei. «Non ha più senso...»  
Una pausa. Alla fine Zelena sorrise e si sfiorò il ciondolo che portava al collo. Il suo aspetto si incrinò come acqua colpita da un sasso, l’incantesimo svanì.   
«Ciao, sorellina» ghignò verso Regina. Robin compì letteralmente un balzo all'indietro.  
«NO!!!»  
Regina era immobile, il viso una maschera inespressiva.   
«Finalmente. Adesso Robin, prendi Roland e andiamo a casa.»  
Robin fissava Regina, la bocca aperta, scioccato.   
«Io... non posso...»  
La donna si voltò di scatto verso di lui, come tutte, tranne Zelena, che sorrideva come una murena.   
«Che vuol dire che non puoi?»  
Zelena scoppiò a ridere, rischiando di perforare i timpani dello Sceriffo.  
«Vuoi dirglielo tu, amore?»  
«Non chiamarmi così!» le urlò contro l'uomo.  
Emma si rivolse a Zelena vedendo Robin in evidente stato di shock, una terribile sensazione addosso.  
«Zelena, che sta succedendo?» Il sorriso della strega si allargò.  
«Sono incinta» rispose allegramente.  
Emma impallidì, e vide Regina barcollare leggermente.   
«Cosa?» sussurrò guardando Robin e poi la sorella, e poi di nuovo Robin. «È vero?»  
L’uomo abbassò lo sguardo annuendo. Emma rimase a bocca aperta, quasi le cadde la pistola di mano.  
Regina boccheggiò per qualche istante, poi fece dietrofront, schivò la sorella e scese rapidamente le scale. Emma fece per seguirla ma, passando accanto a Zelena, esitò. Si voltò verso di lei e nonostante le nocche indolenzite sferrò un pugno contro il suo viso. Sentì un dolore sordo alla mano malconcia, ma se ne fregò, come ignorò le imprecazioni e gli insulti che la donna le tirò dietro. Scese i gradini a due a due, raggiungendo Regina fuori dal palazzo. Rallentò fino a fermarsi a una certa distanza da lei: forse voleva stare sola.   
«Hey...» tentò comunque. Regina si girò con uno sguardo stupito, come se non si aspettasse la sua presenza lì.   
«Hey... scusa non riuscivo a stare lì...»  
Le sorrise, sollevata che non la stesse cacciando via, e si avvicinò, posandole una mano su una spalla.   
«Guarda che non devi giustificarti con me» spostò la mano ad accarezzarle il viso. «Mi dispiace per quello che ha fatto Zelena...»  
Regina scrollò le spalle e le rivolse uno sguardo quasi divertito, nonostante fosse evidente quanto quella situazione la stressasse.  
«La cosa più assurda è che sono più arrabbiata con lui che con lei... mi giura amore eterno e poi?» Allargò le braccia e le lasciò ricadere con uno schiocco sulle cosce. Emma sentì di nuovo la rabbia premere per trovare sfogo sulla faccia di qualcuno, possibilmente lo scimmione col criceto morto nel cranio.   
«Sì, a giurare sono buoni tutti» commentò «A proposito, penso dovresti saperlo, ho tirato un pugno a tua sorella.»  
Riuscì a farla ridere, quantomeno.   
«Grazie. Comunque non sarei dovuta scappare…» Le parve di sentire i suoi pensieri: sono stata debole, sarei dovuta restare e magari avrei dovuto spaccare la faccia a Zelena…   
«Io non so che avrei fatto al posto tuo» mormorò piano. Regina scosse la testa.  
«Non credo neanche di avere il diritto di essere arrabbiata, anch'io l'ho tradito...»  
Emma la guardò negli occhi.  
«No tu... non state più insieme» disse esitando, quasi spaventata.  
«Credo di averlo fatto in ogni caso. Comunque non dovrei essere arrabbiata, credeva che non ci saremo più visti... ma quanto ci ha messo a dimenticarmi? Un minuto? È già incinta.... è questo che mi ferisce.»  
«Come lo avresti fatto? E certo che devi essere arrabbiata! Devi essere furiosa!» esclamò Emma. Lei lo era. Davvero pensava di averlo tradito? Quindi lo amava ancora? Era già nel panico. «Quello stronzo non vale niente, e ti giuro che ammazzo anche Tinkerbell quando torniamo a Storybrooke, perché questa storia mi puzza!»  
Lo sguardo di Regina era distante, puntato sulle macchine imbottigliate nel traffico.  
«Non è colpa sua. Forse Robin era il mio vero amore un tempo, cioè se fossi entrata in quella taverna forse ci sarebbe stato un noi, ma non sono entrata e quindi credo che questo abbia cambiato il futuro.»  
Ogni fibra dell’essere di Emma rigettò quella teoria.  
«Io credo che non lo siate mai stati, invece» mormorò guardandola. Regina riportò finalmente gli occhi su di lei e le sorrise, ed Emma riuscì finalmente a placare quell’ansia.  
«Forse hai ragione.»  
Emma ricambiò quel bel sorriso. Si avvicinò a lei ma Robin irruppe tra loro come una palla da bowling lanciata giù dalle scale.   
«Regina...»  
La donna lo interruppe subito.  
«Robin raccogli le tue cose e quelle di Roland. Dobbiamo tornare a Storybrooke» disse, fredda, senza nemmeno guardarlo. Emma trattenne a stento un sospiro di sollievo.   
«Sì, ma aspetta, dobbiamo parlare...»  
Regina si voltò verso di lui come un cobra.  
«Di cosa dobbiamo parlare?»  
«Di quello che è successo!» esclamò il ladro, apparentemente ignaro del pericolo che fiammeggiava in quelle iridi di cioccolata «Voglio che tu sappia che non sarebbe mai accaduto se avessi saputo che era Zelena!»  
«Questo cambierebbe le cose per quale motivo, esattamente?»  
Robin rimase a corto di risposte. Emma fece un passo verso di lui.   
«È meglio se stai zitto, credimi…»  
«Non abbiamo niente di cui parlare» continuò Regina «Devi solo fare le valigie, voglio tornare a casa da mio figlio.»  
«Tu non immischiarti!» sbottò Robin verso Emma, che lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma fu presa alla sprovvista dalla reazione immediata di Regina.  
«Non alzare la voce con lei! Se sei arrabbiato con qualcuno prenditela con te stesso!»  
«Anche tu sei contro di me ora?» chiese stupito a Regina.  
«Cosa credi che debba fare? Dovrei buttarmi tra le tue braccia e dirti “tranquillo, non fa nulla se aspetti un figlio da mia sorella, noi staremo insieme per sempre”?»  
Ebbe la decenza di imbarazzarsi.  
«Be' no, ma un po' di comprensione non sarebbe una brutta idea!»  
Emma cercò con tutta se stessa di trattenersi, ma alla fine cedette.  
«Sai dove te la metto la comprensione se non la smetti?» esclamò, piena di rabbia.  
«Emma calmati.... comprensione? Non ti ho rotto il naso, credo che sia la miglior comprensione che tu possa ricevere da me.»  
Robin rimase a bocca aperta, per qualche oscura ragione. Forse a Nottingham le donne erano senza palle come lui.   
«Va' al diavolo anche tu allora!»  
La Salvatrice scattò a quelle parole. Lo afferrò per la maglietta e lo strattonò agitandolo come uno shaker.   
«Che cazzo hai detto??»  
«Si può sapere che c'entri tu con tutto questo?» Robin le urlò rabbiosamente.  
Sentì la mano di Regina sul braccio, e solo per questo non tirò un pugno anche a lui.  
«Lascialo andare, non ne vale la pena.»  
«Io ci tengo a lei, a differenza tua!» gli ringhiò contro prima di allontanarsi da lui.   
«Non potresti solo andare a fare le valigie?» Regina chiese con aria esausta. «Vorrei tornare a casa, sono stanca di dormire nei motel.»  
Emma le lanciò un’occhiata ma non commentò Dormire nei motel con lei era stata l’esperienza migliore della sua vita.  
Robin guardò stranito Emma ma poi rispose a Regina.  
«Bene, lo farò, ma penso che dovremo stringerci un po'...» indicò il maggiolino con un cenno del capo «Non credo che ci entriamo tutti.»  
Guardarono tutti e tre l’auto con sguardo critico.  
«Forse dovremo prendere un’altra macchina, non entreremo mai nella tua» mormorò Regina. Emma annuì.  
«D'accordo, vado ad affittarne una... Porto Zelena con me, tu tieni d'occhio Lily, ok?»  
Regina le sorrise appena.  
«Grazie.»

Emma tornò mezz’ora dopo con una monovolume di un improponibile marrone scuro. Parcheggiò in seconda fila accanto al maggiolino, facendo risuonare qualche clacson, e scese dall’auto.  
«Come ci dividiamo?» le chiese rifugiandosi sul marciapiede per evitare una mandria di ciclisti. Regina sospirò solo per avere più tempo per pensarci. Qual era la combinazione che non sarebbe esplosa? Era come cercare di creare una pozione con gli occhi bendati. Alla fine fu la stessa Emma a rispondersi.  
«Magari tu vai con Zelena e Roland, Robin e Lily vengono con me nel maggiolino.... che ne dici?»  
Il sollievo di non dover passare ore di viaggio con Robin fu indescrivibile.  
«Sì, è perfetto» la ringraziò con lo sguardo. «Allora andiamo.»  
Emma le rivolse un sorriso complice e annuì. Attesero che il semaforo diventasse rosso per non rischiare di essere falciati dal traffico prima di aprire gli sportelli, poi si avviarono verso di essi. Lily si avvicinò ad Emma passandole accanto per raggiungere lo sportello.  
«Strano, credevo mi avresti mandato con la Regina Cattiva...» la sentì dire. La osservò mentre saliva in macchina.  
Emma spalancò gli occhi alle sue parole.  
«Lilith ti giuro che se la chiami così un'altra volta ti ammazzo e nascondo il cadavere in questo appartamento...»  
«Hai qualche problema?» la interrogò con un cenno del capo «Se vuoi puoi venire con me, così ti faccio vedere quanto sono cattiva.»  
Lily si voltò verso Regina.  
«Non mi fai paura. Ricordi? Ho il potenziale più oscuro, grazie alla tua ragazza qui...»  
Regina fremette dalla voglia di romperle l’osso del collo.   
«Non hai ancora capito che devi stare zitta, stupida ragazzina?» sibilò, appena un attimo prima di sentire lo sguardo tagliente della sorella su di sé.  
«Sorellina devi dirmi qualcosa? Non dirmi che ho sedotto la persona sbagliata…»  
Robin sembrò diventare di pietra.  
«Cosa? Ma di che sta parlando?»  
«Di nulla. Andiamo, si è fatto tardi» rispose senza guardarlo, sedendosi al posto di guida della monovolume. Sistemò il sedile e accese il motore mentre Robin faceva salire Roland sui sedili posteriori e gli allacciava la cintura. Zelena si sedette accanto a lei. Regina si voltò e sorrise al bambino per rassicurarlo.   
«Ci vorrà qualche ora, Roland, ma appena arriviamo a Storybrooke andiamo subito a prendere un bel gelato, che ne dici?»  
Il bambino non reagì, le rivolse uno sguardo vacuo. Rimase zitto e guardò fuori dal finestrino il padre che lo salutava dall’auto accanto.


	10. 10

Proseguirono in silenzio, il maggiolino davanti e la monovolume a seguirlo. Nello specchietto retrovisore Emma aveva tenuto l’altra macchina sotto controllo nelle due ore precedenti, e Regina aveva guidato in silenzio per tutto il tempo nonostante di tanto in tanto le fosse capitato di scorgere che sia Roland che Zelena cercavano di fare conversazione. La sua auto era molto più silenziosa. Lily fissava ostinatamente fuori dal finestrino, per fortuna, e Robin aveva la decenza di starsene zitto sui sedili posteriori. Ora però la situazione stava iniziando a scaldarsi: Regina stava sbraitando contro Zelena e la monovolume sbandava sulla carreggiata. Emma mise la freccia e approfittò della stazione di servizio per evitare che si schiantasse, tanto più che doveva davvero fare rifornimento. Regina fortunatamente non era abbastanza arrabbiata da non controllare la strada e la seguì.   
«Tutto bene?» le chiese non appena fu scesa dall’auto. La donna aveva l’espressione di quando aveva voglia di uccidere qualcuno ma non voleva farlo davanti ad un bambino. «Okay…» si limitò a commentare con un sospiro. Lanciò uno sguardo a Zelena che, in piedi accanto alla monovolume, la guardava con un sorrisetto irritante sul viso allungato. Sospirò.   
«Vuoi fare cambio?» chiese allora a Regina, che tuttavia scosse la testa.   
«No, Robin sarebbe peggio, e Lily potrei buttarla fuori dall’auto in corsa.» Emma trattenne a stento una risata e Regina le sorrise.   
«Prendi il maggiolino con Roland allora, io li metto tutti nel portabagagli dell’altra.»  
Regina scoppiò a ridere.  
«Questa è decisamente l’idea migliore che tu abbia mai avuto, Swan.»  
Il sorriso della Salvatrice si allargò.  
«Io direi che l’idea migliore è stata allungare il viaggio di tre giorni.»  
La totale assenza di sorpresa nel volto del Sindaco non la stupì, ma la fece arrossire un po’.  
«Attenta Swan, questa è manipolazione.»  
«Pane per i tuoi denti, allora.»  
Regina le rivolse un sorriso così luminoso che il suo cuore perse il ritmo e arrancò dietro ai battiti successivi.  
«Vado a prendere qualcosa da mangiare per Roland» si intromise Robin. Regina smise immediatamente di sorridere e distolse lo sguardo, ignorandolo.   
«Sì, okay» gli rispose Emma, ma l’uomo stava guardando il Sindaco.   
«Dice che hai litigato con Zelena e si è spaventato. Cerca di controllarti.»  
Emma si voltò al rallentatore verso Regina. Poteva sembrare impassibile, ad uno sguardo inesperto, ma lei vide chiaramente quanto fosse vicina al limite e quanto si stesse sforzando per non superarlo. Si avvicinò a lei e le toccò il braccio, attirando il suo sguardo.   
«È solo un coglione» le disse piano «uno come tanti altri. È di passaggio.»   
Regina sequestrò il suo sguardo per un tempo che parve infinito, in cui ignorarono entrambe le proteste offese del fuorilegge quanto i commenti delle altre due donne, voci lontane, come se appartenessero ad altri mondi. Alla fine il più piccolo dei sorrisi incurvò le labbra dell’ex-sovrana, e Emma vide il “grazie” riflesso nelle sue iridi color legno sebbene la donna non avesse aperto bocca. Non appena ritrasse la mano l’incantesimo si spezzò come un bicchiere caduto e tornarono i rumori della strada, il caldo del sole sul viso, le voci degli altri.   
«Emma?!» stava dicendo Lily con l’aria di chi l’aveva ripetuto già parecchie volte. La guardò, interrogandola con lo sguardo, e lei le indicò la pompa di benzina. «Ti ho chiesto se hai contanti.»  
Emma aggrottò le sopracciglia.   
«Già mi chiedi soldi?»  
Lilith parve sia sorpresa che offesa, ma non fece in tempo a ribattere che Emma già le stava allungando una banconota da cinquanta. La prese con uno scatto.  
«Mi prendi un toast al formaggio grigliato?»   
Lily la guardò come se volesse prenderla a martellate in testa.   
«Altro, principessa?»  
Emma arrossì, ma Regina venne in suo soccorso.   
«Un caffè, se non ti dispiace. Nero. E attenta a cosa ci cade dentro: me ne accorgerei.»  
Con un ultimo sguardo furioso Lily sparì nel bar insieme a Robin e Roland.  
«Robbie è stato un tremendo errore di valutazione da parte mia, devo ammetterlo.» Zelena si era avvicinata alle loro spalle. Misurò Emma con lo sguardo, e il modo in cui lo fece le mise i brividi. «A quanto pare il cavallo vincente era un altro.»  
Emma arrossì e Regina fece una smorfia disgustata.  
«Fatti una vita, Zelena. Sei patetica.»  
La donna divenne verde di rabbia, quasi letteralmente.   
«Ti brucia che Robbie abbia scelto me e non te? E che avremo un bambino, cosa che tu non potrai mai dare a nessuno?»  
Gli occhi di Regina divennero due brucianti buchi neri.   
«Ha scelto Marion, non te, non illuderti Zelena. Io ho fatto le mie scelte, e ho già un figlio…»  
«Ma non è tuo.»  
«Regina è la madre migliore che gli potesse capitare, ed è suo figlio più di quanto sia mio. La famiglia è molto più di un semplice legame di sangue, ma ovviamente questo tu non lo capirai mai» intervenne Emma. Sentì lo sguardo di Regina su di sé ma tenne gli occhi su Zelena, che sembrava sempre più piena di rabbia.   
«Esattamente! Non so cosa sia una famiglia per colpa sua!» sibilò indicando la sorella «Lei si è presa tutto ciò che era mio!»  
«Ma se non sapevo neanche che esistessi!» sbottò l’ex-sovrana. «Prenditela con nostra madre!»  
Lily, Robin e il figlio uscirono dal bar in quel momento, ponendo fine alla discussione.   
«Prendi il maggiolino, Regina. Ho l’impressione che finirai per uccidere tua sorella entro mezz’ora, altrimenti.»  
«Non ti lascerò da sola con tutti loro, Emma…»  
«Perché no? Ho tenuto gente peggiore in macchina, quando facevo recupero crediti…»  
«Ma sia Lily che Zelena sono pericolose, e Zelena è particolarmente irritante, credimi.»  
Emma guardò le dirette interessate, che aspettavano accanto alle rispettive auto.   
«Allora tu prendi Lily e Roland e io porto Zelena e Robin. Scambiamoci.»  
Regina la guardò negli occhi.  
«Ma tu continuerai a guidare quella bara di metallo su ruote, io mi tengo la monovolume.»  
Emma le sorrise.  
«Affare fatto.»  
Soddisfatta, Regina si allontanò da lei per raggiungere sua sorella. Allungò una mano verso di lei, il palmo verso l’alto.   
«Dammi la mano.»  
La donna le rivolse uno sguardo sospettoso.  
«E perché mai dovrei?»  
«Perché te l’ho chiesto gentilmente. È una cosa che faccio una sola volta.»  
La donna sospirò ma posò la mano sulla sua. Regina strinse la presa e, prima che potesse reagire, estrasse il bracciale di pelle nera dalla tasca della giacca e lo fece scivolare attorno al suo polso, quindi la lasciò.   
«Ecco fatto. Ora possiamo andare.»

Il cartello verde che dava il benvenuto a Storybrooke non era mai stato così bello. Fermarono le auto davanti al Granny’s, dove un piccolo drappello di gente li aspettava: i due idioti con Henry, Granny e la sua stupida balestra, Archie con il cane, il gruppetto di inutili nani, e in disparte rispetto a tutti Malefica, in grigio e con i capelli sciolti ad incorniciarle in morbide onde il viso colmo di preoccupazione. Regina scese e raggiunse il figlio, che la salutò con un abbraccio per poi fare lo stesso con Emma, quindi lanciò uno sguardo verso la sorella che, in piedi accanto alla monovolume, osservava la scena con aria annoiata.   
«Devo portare mia sorella in un posto sicuro» disse sottovoce, in modo che solo Emma la sentisse. Lo Sceriffo le rivolse uno sguardo confuso.  
«Che intendi?»  
«Dobbiamo rinchiuderla in un posto dove non potrà fare del male a nessuno.»  
«Dove?»  
Regina sapeva esattamente dove. Ci aveva pensato durante tutto il tragitto fino a lì, e non c’era soluzione migliore.   
«Nell'ospedale psichiatrico. Li starà al sicuro.»  
Emma prese un gran respiro, come se avesse trattenuto il fiato fino a quel momento. Annuì.   
«D'accordo, adesso ce la portiamo ma prima devo fare una cosa.»  
Seguì il suo sguardo fino a Lily, che dalla macchina fissava Malefica, ancora ferma sul marciapiede e l’aria spaventata. Emma raggiunse il maggiolino e aprì lo sportello del passeggero. Tese la mano verso l’altra donna, che la guardò come se le stesse porgendo un panino marcio. Scese dall’auto senza il suo aiuto e la superò con rabbia. Mentre raggiungeva la madre, Regina la vide lanciare occhiate piene d’odio ai Charmings, e fu costretta, suo malgrado, a posizionarsi davanti a loro. Incontrò gli occhi verdi della figlia di Mal, e le parve di guardare in un suo vecchio riflesso. Poi la ragazza si fermò davanti alla madre e le due si guardarono. Emma intervenne.   
«Malefica, lei è tua figlia Lily. Lily, smettila di pensare a come uccidere i miei per cinque minuti e saluta tua madre» la sentì dire e non poté trattenere un sorriso. Mal e la figlia iniziarono timidamente a parlare, così poté smetterla di fare da scudo umano ai due idioti, che fissavano la scena facendosi erodere dai sensi di colpa, e si voltò a controllare la sorella. Zelena stava tentando inutilmente di sfilarsi il bracciale dal polso. Si avvicinò a lei e la prese per un braccio.   
«Avrai tutto il tempo per provarci nella suite che ti ho riservato.»  
Zelena la fulminò con lo sguardo, ma non fece in tempo a risponderle: una nube di fumo viola le avvolse e si ritrovarono nei sotterranei dell’ospedale. Non che Zelena potesse saperlo. Regina aprì la porta della cella e la accompagnò all’interno.  
«Regina non puoi davvero rinchiudermi qui!»  
Le sorrise.   
«E perché mai? Riceverai le migliori cure prenatali di Dotto.»  
«Regina!» le urlò contro, ma lei le chiuse la porta in faccia.   
Tornò a casa a piedi, per sgranchirsi un po’ le gambe dopo tutte quelle ore in macchina. Era quasi arrivata quando venne fermata da Robin.  
«Regina aspetta!» disse l'uomo afferrandola per un braccio. Era arrivato correndo dall’altro lato della strada, dove lo stava aspettando Roland. Regina scostò il braccio.  
«Cosa vuoi?»  
«Perché sei tanto arrabbiata?»   
«È una domanda seria?»  
«Be'...sì! Non sapevo fosse Zelena!»  
«Non cambia ciò che hai fatto... poteva anche essere Marion» rispose a voce più bassa, e cercò di andarsene ma lui la trattenne.  
«Che ho fatto? Regina... credevo che non ti avrei più rivista...»  
«Potevi anche aspettare più di un giorno prima di portartela a letto!» sbottò. Lui esitò prima di replicare.  
«Io... ho aspettato, ma avevo perso la speranza, cerca di capire...»  
«Hai aspettato? Quanto, un giorno? È incinta quindi non dirmi che hai aspettato!»  
«La vuoi lasciare in pace? Non credi di averla ferita abbastanza?» Entrambi sobbalzarono: Emma era uscita da casa sua come una furia. Regina era stupita che fosse lì, credeva che avesse portato Henry a casa dei suoi o che fosse andata a cercare il pirata, visto che non si era fatto vedere nonostante il loro arrivo fosse stato largamente annunciato. Robin spalancò gli occhi alla vista di Emma.  
«La smetti di intrometterti in questioni che non ti riguardano?»  
«Si preoccupa per me» la difese.  
«A differenza tua» aggiunse Emma guardando male l'uomo.  
«Io mi preoccupo per lei! È per questo che sto cercando di parlarle, se tu non mi interrompessi ogni volta che ci provo!» ribatté il ladro verso lo Sceriffo.  
«Se io volessi parlare con te sarebbe un buon piano ma non voglio, ci siamo già detti tutto.»  
Robin guardò Regina ad occhi spalancati.  
«Tua sorella mi usa per farti del male e tu non vuoi parlare con me?»  
Regina sospirò. Fantastico, era riuscito ad appigliarsi a quel piccolo sperone di senso di colpa. Stava frequentando troppo i Charmings, era evidente.  
«Vuoi parlare? Bene, fallo!» lo esortò. Tanto valeva togliersi il dente.  
«Io ti amo ancora, Regina...» Robin si avvicinò di un passo «So che ti sembra impossibile ora, ma possiamo ancora avere un futuro insieme...»  
Lei lo guardò negli occhi. E non provò assolutamente niente.  
«Mi sarebbe piaciuto, Robin, ma non è più possibile.»  
«Ma certo che è possibile!»  
«No, non c'è un futuro per noi.»  
«Sì che c'è!» Robin si accostò a lei e cercò di baciarla, ma riuscì a sottrarsi all’ultimo.   
«No! Robin è finita.»  
«Possiamo ancora stare insieme!»  
«No no e ancora no!» quasi gli urlò, esasperata «È finita, fattene una ragione!»  
«Ne riparleremo quando ti sarai calmata.» Robin le voltò le spalle e se ne andò a grandi passi con Roland in braccio.   
Regina sospirò e si girò verso Emma.   
«Ho bisogno di un drink.»  
Lo Sceriffo annuì.  
«Okay, tanto Henry ha un appuntamento stasera.»  
Regina strabuzzò gli occhi.  
«Con chi? Dove? A che ora? Quando torna? E perché diavolo gli hai dato il permesso?»  
Emma parve in egual misura spaventata e divertita dalle sue domande, più che legittime.   
«Non lo so Regina, una ragazza che va a scuola con lui. Vanno solo a prendersi un frullato al Granny’s. Rilassati. È in camera sua a prepararsi, cerca di non fargli un interrogatorio, sono io il poliziotto della famiglia» rise.  
Regina sospirò.  
«Okay, ma deve stare a casa per le…»  
«Domani» la interruppe lo Sceriffo «Dorme dai miei, David vuole portarlo a vedere l’alba a cavallo domani.»  
Regina inarcò un sopracciglio.   
«E io quando avrei dato il permesso per tutto questo?»  
Emma sorrise.  
«Adesso?»  
«Speri di cavartela con un sorriso, Swan?»  
«No, con un invito a cena e poi al pub.»  
Regina la fissò per un lungo momento.   
«Sarà meglio che tu mi faccia ubriacare sul serio, Swan, o te la farò pagare» disse superandola per entrare in casa.


	11. 11

Si era cambiata da Mary Margaret, mentre evitava ogni tentativo di comunicare da parte sua. Ora indossava dei jeans aderenti neri, stivali alti fin sotto al ginocchio dello stesso colore, una canottiera rosso sangue e una giacca di pelle grigio scuro. Bussò alla porta, una mano nella tasca posteriore dei jeans. Regina le aprì la porta rivelando un tubino rosso, lungo fino al ginocchio con uno spacco, scollato.   
«Buonasera, Miss Swan.»  
Davanti a quello spettacolo Emma non poté che restare senza fiato. La guardò, come finalmente poteva fare, senza nascondersi, poi incontrò il suo sguardo, quegli occhi di un castano intenso, luminosi e oscuri al contempo.  
«Sei bellissima» riuscì a dirle e sorrise, un po’ imbarazzata: aveva pensato di dirlo milioni di volte, ma aveva sempre tenuto quelle parole per sé. Nonostante il trucco, notò il rossore colorarle le gote, e il suo cuore fece una capriola.   
«Grazie, anche tu non sei male, Sceriffo. Ti sei data una sistemata» sorrise il Sindaco. Emma andò nel pallone.  
«Si fa quel che si può...» disse, pentendosene un attimo dopo. Che frase stupida, Swan. «Ehm... andiamo nell'unico nonché peggior pub della città?» si affrettò a domandare, tanto per farle dimenticare la risposta idiota. Regina la guardava come se potesse leggerle nella mente. A volte era sicura che ci riuscisse davvero, come in quel momento.  
«Rilassati» le disse mentre chiudeva la porta dietro di sé. I suoi occhi scintillavano di un vago divertimento. Essere l’oggetto del suo scherno, in quel momento, le parve meraviglioso.  
«Difficile...» commentò, parlando più a sé stessa che con lei, per poi annuire con un sorriso. «Certo! E ci andremo con la peggiore macchina della città, almeno secondo un certo Sindaco abituato alle Mercedes…»  
Regina eruppe in una risata.  
«Odio la tua macchina e non credere che mi passerà!»  
«Non ci ho mai sperato» ridacchiò a sua volta. La precedette e le aprì la portiera del Maggiolino, facendole cenno di sedersi. Regina inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Come siamo galanti…» commentò salendo in macchina.  
«L'ho visto fare in un film.» Emma chiuse lo sportello mentre le faceva l'occhiolino, poi passò dall'altro lato dell’auto e salì, mettendo in moto.  
«Quindi hai parlato con i tuoi?»  
Il sorriso sparì dal suo volto.   
«No. Appena hanno iniziato a scusarsi mi si è annodata la lingua.»  
«Dovrai parlare con loro, prima o poi.»  
Emma sospirò. «Lo so, lo so...»  
«Va bene, per oggi non si parla di loro, parliamo solo di ...noi.»  
Lo Sceriffo si voltò e le sorrise con gratitudine.  
«Sì, meglio. Allora... ti senti meglio?»  
Regina poggiò la testa al sedile.  
«Sì, il bagno è stato fantastico. Caldo, pieno di schiuma...»  
Emma distolse lo sguardo da lei e svoltò per imboccare la strada del Rabbit Hole, e nel mentre dovette usare tutta la propria concentrazione per non immaginarla nuda dentro la vasca, circondata dalla schiuma. Non funzionò.  
«Ah sì? Bene, mi fa piacere...»  
«Sai, dovresti provarlo... è rilassante.»  
Emma sorrise nervosamente.  
«Eh, sì, Mary Margaret non ha la vasca, ha la doccia.»  
«Puoi usare la mia.»  
Si fermò davanti al Rabbit Hole. A motore spento, si girò a guardarla, e notò il sorriso malizioso che le incurvava le labbra dipinte di rosso scuro. «Posso?»  
Gli occhi del Sindaco si illuminarono di nuovo di quella scintilla di divertimento.   
«Forse» disse prima di scendere dalla macchina.  
«Come forse? Prima hai detto…» Emma si slacciò in tutta fretta la cintura e scese anche lei «prima hai detto che potevo!»  
Regina si voltò a guardarla mentre ancheggiava verso il locale.  
«Devi guadagnartelo» rispose. «Muoviti, devi offrirmi un drink.»  
Emma la raggiunse con una breve corsa.  
«Solo uno?» chiese aprendole la porta del pub.  
«Per iniziare. Ho bisogno di rilassarmi.»  
Emma le sorrise.  
«Ti rilasserai, parola di sceriffo.»  
Si fermarono appena varcato l’ingresso.  
«Dovevo creare un altro locale» borbottò Regina guardandosi intorno. Emma non poté che scoppiare a ridere.   
«Su questo non posso che darti ragione! Un solo pub? Davvero, Regina, la Foresta Incantata deve fare proprio schifo da questo punto di vista...»  
La donna le lanciò appena un’occhiata prima di appropriarsi di un tavolo.   
«Non ho frequentato molti bar, ero una regina.»  
Si sedette accanto a lei, facendo un segno al barista che la salutò.   
«Sì, questo l'ho capito» disse sorridendo «Quindi, praticamente, non c'è niente di divertente nel "regnare"... niente birra, niente uscite...» Una ragazza posò due cocktail davanti a loro. «Solo ordini di qua e di là?»  
«Non facevo neanche quello all'inizio... il mio ruolo era solo quello di farmi vedere negli eventi ufficiali. Ero invisibile.» Regina prese uno dei cocktail e il suo sguardo le sfuggì. Emma afferrò l’altro bicchiere e rimestò un po' all'interno con le cannucce. «Oh, che spasso...» commentò, senza neanche fingere entusiasmo. Bevve un sorso. Il drink non era male, anche se ci sarebbe dovuto essere più alcol e meno ghiaccio. «Allora mi hai salvata dall'eterna noia, direi...»  
Gli occhi di Regina si spostarono su di lei, due pietre nere nella luce bassa del locale.   
«Per te sarebbe stato diverso. Il mio è stato un matrimonio voluto da mia madre, il re non mi ha mai amato, voleva solo una madre per sua figlia e una donna che gli scaldasse le notti» disse tutto d’un fiato per poi bere un sorso del suo drink.  
Rimase per un attimo di stucco a quelle parole. La sua mente corse ad immaginare quanto orribile dovesse essere stato per lei. Riprese il bicchiere e lo beve tutto d'un sorso, guardandola con gli occhi spalancati. Senza smettere di guardarla, poi, fece un altro cenno verso il bancone.   
«Non credo. Voglio dire...» riuscì a ribattere dopo un po', cercando di non ripetere le sue parole, immaginando quanto spiacevoli potessero essere per lei. «Immagino che avrei avuto un matrimonio combinato anch'io. È così che funzionava, no? Quindi...»  
«Non per tutti, i tuoi genitori di certo non l'avrebbero permesso. Sai la storia del Vero Amore…» Sbuffò, facendola sorridere, ma solo per un istante. «A mia madre invece interessava solo il potere» sospirò «È stato il periodo più brutto della mia vita.»  
Emma sentì un peso enorme gravarle sul cuore, e capì finalmente cosa, nel suo sguardo, l’avesse sempre spinta a credere a lei piuttosto che a chi la accusava di essere un mostro. Dovette schiarirsi la gola per scacciare il nodo che la ostruiva prima di ribattere.  
«Vero amore o no, la politica è politica, in qualsiasi mondo, e se ci fosse stato da scegliere tra la mia felicità e la sicurezza del regno, io stessa avrei accettato qualsiasi scimmione, quindi...» alzò le spalle e ringraziò la cameriera che le portò il secondo Sex on the beach. Si allungò sul tavolino per posare la mano sulla sua. «È passato. E l'hai superato da sola. Non è una cosa da tutti, sai?» Le sorrise timidamente. Non si sentiva proprio nella posizione di parlarne, dato che sapeva poco e niente del suo mondo d’origine, e di certo non era presente all’epoca. Regina inarcò le sopracciglia.   
«Superato?» La sua voce si alzò di un’ottava, lo stupore che si rifletteva negli specchi scuri che erano i suoi occhi. «Hai presente il mio regno di terrore? Regina Cattiva, morti e massacri...»  
Emma rise appena.  
«Oh, sì, l'ho sperimentato di recente... E, comunque, non si può dire che tu non l'abbia superato» la indicò con un cenno del capo. «Guardati ora.» Bevve un sorso sostenendo il suo sguardo, che si oscurò un poco.   
«Sto solo cercando di fare la cosa giusta» le rispose con la voce più bassa, un p’ incerta «Ma non è facile. Lotto ogni giorno contro i miei istinti.»  
Emma bevve ancora prima di risponderle. Non era un discorso facile, e continuava a cercare il coraggio di continuarlo tra la vodka e i cubetti di ghiaccio in eccesso.   
«Immagino. Ma vai alla grande, davvero.»  
Lo sguardo di Regina cambiò radicalmente, si illuminò di quel divertimento simile ad una lama che riflette la luce lunare tra le ombre.  
«Stai cercando di adularmi, Swan?»  
Emma rise, arrossendo appena.   
«No, no! Dico solo quello che vedo!»  
Regina le stava rivolgendo un sorriso splendidamente incerto quando una mano si abbatté sul tavolo.  
«Oh, ma guarda chi c’è!»  
Sobbalzarono entrambe, Emma scattò in piedi incontrando lo sguardo furioso del pirata.   
«Killian! Che ci fai qui?»  
«Ti sembra il modo?» La voce di Regina era fiamma viva. Emma le lanciò un’occhiata, e il suo sguardo fosco rivolto a Killian fece tremare una parte di lei.   
«Stai scherzando Swan? È cosi che devo sapere che sei tornata? Non mi hai chiamato e ti trovo qui con lei! Ma che ti passa per la testa?»  
Un fiotto di senso di colpa la invase.  
«Mi dispiace, abbiamo avuto tanto da fare...»  
Lo sguardo del pirata, se possibile, si indurì ancora di più.  
«Quindi adesso hai da fare? Invece di chiamarmi per stare insieme, ti trovo qui con lei? La donna con cui sei stata nell'ultima settimana?»  
Emma sospirò. Rimase un attimo in silenzio, poi guardò Regina, quindi di nuovo lui.   
«Killian... dobbiamo parlare.»  
«Ma davvero?» rispose lui con rabbia «Direi che sarebbe ora! Alzati, andiamo a parlare.»  
Il suo tono perentorio cancellò ogni traccia di rimorso. Tutti sapevano che stavano tornando, trovava improbabile che nessuno lo avesse avvertito. Se non c’era davanti al Granny’s era solo perché non aveva voluto esserci. Lanciò uno sguardo di scuse a Regina.  
«Torno subito...» le disse prima di spostarsi all'esterno del locale.  
Non appena furono fuori, Hook la aggredì di nuovo col suo sguardo rabbioso.   
«Allora? Spiegami, Swan.»  
Emma prese fiato. Era sicura della propria decisione, ma era comunque difficile spezzargli il cuore.   
«Killian, non possiamo più stare insieme.»  
Lui rimase in silenzio per una frazione di secondo, gli occhi spalancati.   
«Cosa? Sei partita una settimana fa e andava tutto bene! Che diavolo è successo in questo viaggio?»  
«Io.... Non è il viaggio, è sempre stato così.» Lo guardò negli occhi. Le dispiaceva per lui, ma tutto quello che riusciva a provare in sua presenza era solo fastidio, un senso di oppressione. «Killian, mi dispiace, ma io non ti amo.»  
«Adesso? Ci hai pensato adesso?» le urlò contro.  
«Mi dispiace.»  
«Ti dispiace? Che facevi qui con lei?»  
Emma incespicò, esitò. Come avrebbe reagito se avesse saputo che l’aveva tradito con lei? Regina era potente, ma lui era comunque pericoloso.   
«Sta male, Robin ha messo incinta Zelena... ha bisogno di qualcuno che le stia accanto.»  
Il viso del pirata era trasfigurato dalla rabbia.  
«Lei ha bisogno di qualcuno? E io? Swan sei assurda e mi stai mentendo!»  
«Non ti sto mentendo! È la verità!»  
Le rivolse uno sguardo gelido.  
«Scoprirò la verità, Swan» minacciò prima di voltarle le spalle e andarsene. Non appena fu sicura che non sarebbe tornato, rientrò nel locale, tornando al tavolo. Si sedette e beve un gran sorso del cocktail, finendolo. Regina teneva gli occhi su di lei, una maschera inespressiva sul volto.   
«Stai bene?»  
Emma annuì posando il bicchiere.   
«Sì, mi dispiace soltanto di averlo preso in giro per tutto questo tempo... Forse Lily non ha proprio tutta la mia oscurità...» Le rivolse un sorriso forzato. Regina la guardò in silenzio per qualche istante, poi posò una mano sulla sua e il calore della sua pelle si propagò ad ogni fibra del suo essere.   
«Non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato, i sentimenti sono una cosa complicata.»  
Emma le sorrise mestamente.   
«Ho sbagliato perché l'ho sempre saputo» mormorò, stringendo poi la sua mano. I suoi occhi parvero risucchiarla.  
«Ma non potevi continuare... o mi sbaglio?»  
«No, certo! Dico solo che non avrei proprio dovuto iniziare.» Le sorrise poi: parlare del suo ex con lei non era nella sua lista delle cose da fare quella sera. «Ma stasera non dobbiamo pensare a niente, no?»  
Regina ricambiò il suo sorriso. Era così bella, anche nella bassa luce giallastra del pub, che Emma faticava a pensare lucidamente.  
«Sì il piano era questo» disse, e l’accenno di una risata riverberò nella sua voce calda. «Vuoi restare ancora?» le chiese poi, un lampo di incertezza negli occhi. Emma si affrettò a rassicurarla.  
«Certo! Se tu vuoi, ovviamente...»  
Regina annuì, lo sguardo libero dal dubbio, e sorridendole ordinò un altro drink. Il piano era di non parlare di Killian, ma una cosa doveva ancora dirgliela.   
«Mi dispiace che Hook sia piombato qui così. Avrei dovuto parlargli prima ma, a dirla tutta l'avevo completamente dimenticato!» confessò ridendo mentre si nascondeva dietro al bicchiere vuoto.  
Regina le rivolse uno sguardo strano, che non riuscì a decifrare.   
«Sono contenta che tu abbia chiarito con lui, credevo non l'avresti fatto.»  
Emma aggrottò le sopracciglia.   
«Perché?»  
«Non so...magari potevi aver cambiato idea, o non volere altre complicazioni.»  
Lo sceriffo spostò il bicchiere e la guardò negli occhi, seria.  
«Regina, non sei una complicazione per me, vorrei che questo fosse chiaro...»  
«Lo sono.» C’era un velo di preoccupazione nei suoi occhi che fece contrarre il suo stomaco. «Quando lo sapranno i tuoi, Henry e tutto il resto della città, non faranno i salti di gioia...»  
Di colpo, la Salvatrice si tranquillizzò. Se era quello il problema, allora non c’era nessun problema.  
«Henry penso che li farà, invece» ribatté sorridendo, riprendendo il bicchiere «I miei, be'... staremo a vedere. E per quanto riguarda gli altri... che si fottano se non gli sta bene.»  
Regina continuò a tenere gli occhi fissi nei suoi.  
«Dovremo parlare con lui al più presto, non voglio lo scopra in un altro modo.»  
«Sono d'accordo... e potremmo farlo stasera stessa. Ma ora dobbiamo rilassarci, ricordi?»  
Regina sospirò e si appoggiò allo schienale di legno della sedia.  
«Sì, hai ragione...non sono molto brava a farlo» ammise, per poi finire il suo drink appena in tempo: la cameriera era tornata con due bicchieri pieni. Emma li prese e gliene passò uno.  
«Questi aiuteranno» le sorrise, alzando il calice. Regina finalmente abbandonò le preoccupazioni e le rivolse uno di quegli sguardi che riuscivano a mandare in fiamme ogni cellula del suo corpo.   
«Vuoi farmi ubriacare per poi portarmi a letto, Sceriffo?» le chiese accennando il brindisi prima di bere. Emma si agitò sulla sedia nel vano tentativo di reprimere quell’ondata di eccitazione, le guance imporporate e bollenti.  
«No, no, voglio solo che tu stia bene...»  
Regina scosse la testa col sorriso sulle labbra.  
«Sto scherzando. E poi non avresti bisogno di farmi bere…»  
La Salvatrice rischiò di strozzarsi con il drink.  
«Okay, così però non mi rilasso Regina, così mi prende un colpo!»  
La donna trattenne a stento una risata.  
«E perché mai? Siamo già state insieme... o hai già dimenticato?»  
«No, certo che me lo ricordo! Ma il fatto che siamo già state insieme non ti rende meno sexy!»  
«Vuoi sedurmi?» la provocò, il sorriso che ancora le incurvava le labbra mentre si sporgeva appena verso di lei, abbastanza da mettere in risalto la scollatura del vestito. Emma era abbastanza sicura di non potersi alzare dalla sedia senza mostrare a tutti quanto fosse eccitata. Tuttavia, decise che era tempo di stare al gioco. Bevve un sorso, guardandola ammiccante.  
«Forse...» mormorò con la cannuccia tra i denti, giocandoci appena con la lingua. Regina si leccò le labbra guardandola.  
«Potremmo tornare a casa…»  
«Preferisci?»  
Regina le si avvicinò per sussurrarle qualcosa all’orecchio, ma lei non gliene diede il tempo: si girò di scatto e la baciò. Fu il Sindaco ad interrompere in fretta quel bacio.   
«Non qui. Andiamo a casa.»

Regina le sorrise baciandola mentre l'attirava dentro casa per poi chiudere la porta. Sentì le mani di Emma stringerle i fianchi e poi attirarla vicino.  
«Sono passati troppi giorni... non resistevo più» ammise in un sussurro il Sindaco.  
«A chi lo dici.»  
Si staccò da lei solo per trascinarla in camera da letto. La spinse sul materasso e si mise a cavalcioni su di lei. Un secondo dopo erano entrambe nude.  
«Qualcuno è impaziente...» sentì Emma mormorare mentre le sue mani si muovevano sul suo corpo.   
«Tu no?»  
«Sì...» sussurrò la Salvatrice. Regina socchiuse gli occhi e gemette quando sentì la bocca di Emma circondarle il capezzolo già turgido. Spinse il suo corpo contro quello dello Sceriffo facendo sfregare le loro intimità, già umide. Con un leggero colpo di fianchi la fece stendere sotto di lei e prese a muoversi sul suo corpo. Le sue mani iniziarono a stuzzicare i seni della Salvatrice. I gemiti che uscirono dalla bocca di Emma la mandarono in estasi e prese a muoversi più velocemente su di lei. Percepì la presa di Emma che si spostava più in basso, stringendole il sedere. Presto la stanza fu riempita dai loro gemiti di piacere. Regina si abbassò per catturare le labbra di Emma in un bacio avido e disperato. Vennero poco dopo, i loro corpi si contrassero allo stesso momento mentre l’orgasmo le colpiva. Regina si stese su di lei. Il corpo della Salvatrice era bollente così come il suo, un leggero strato di sudore le ricopriva e inebriava i suoi sensi. Socchiuse gli occhi mentre sentiva le dita di Emma accarezzarle delicatamente la schiena.  
«Adesso sì che sono rilassata» commentò Regina facendo sorridere Emma.  
«Anche io.»  
«Vuoi dormire qui?» le chiese stringendosi maggiormente al corpo caldo della Salvatrice.  
«Posso?»  
«Solo se vuoi.»  
Percepì le dita di Emma sul suo viso che la invitavano a guardarla.   
«Voglio.»  
«Allora resta qui.»  
«Qui? In questa stanza?»  
«Non c’è niente che tu non abbia già visto.»  
«Allora sarà meglio che parliamo con Henry.»  
«Domani mattina» rispose Regina. Vide Emma annuire ma poi stringere le labbra.  
«Come vuoi... così dovremo dirgli che abbiamo dormito nello stesso letto e non gli abbiamo subito parlato della nostra relazione.»  
«Non c’è bisogno che lo sappia. Non ho intenzione di parlare a mio figlio della mia vita sessuale.»  
«Ovviamente no, ma conosci Storybrooke, e sai che appena una qualsiasi persona noterà che il maggiolino è stato parcheggiato davanti casa tua per tutta la notte, lo saprà anche il resto della curiosa popolazione.»  
«Potremo sempre dirgli che non te la sentivi di guidare e che hai dormito nella stanza degli ospiti» replicò Regina.  
«Uhm... sei proprio brava a mentire.»   
«Lo so» disse con un sorriso.  
«Vedi di non farlo con me.» Sentì la paura che traspariva dalla voce della Salvatrice.  
«Ma come, tu non sai sempre quando le persone mentono?» la prese in giro.  
«Infatti, quindi ti conviene non farlo!» esclamò puntandole contro un dito.  
«Hai paura che possa mentirti riguardo a cosa esattamente?» chiese il Sindaco.  
«Non ne ho paura. Ti sto solo chiedendo di non farlo, qualunque sia la situazione.» Percepì la serietà delle sue parole.   
«Cercherò di non farlo.» Vide la fronte di Emma aggrottarsi.  
«Cercherai?»  
Non riuscì a trattenere una risata.  
«Sto scherzando. Il tuo superpotere non funziona più tanto bene.»  
«Scusa, sono solo ansiosa» ammise la Salvatrice.  
«Non ti fidi di me?» le chiese sollevandosi appena.  
«Certo che mi fido. Ma non voglio che tu mi nasconda qualcosa. Non che penso lo faresti se non fosse per qualche situazione particolare, ed è proprio questo che mi preoccupa: che tu possa mentirmi per tenermi al sicuro, e...» Regina poteva quasi sentire la sua agitazione. «Io non posso perderti, Regina. Quindi, ti prego, qualunque sia il problema, parlamene. Lo affronteremo insieme, come sempre.»  
Regina la baciò con delicatezza, accarezzando le sue labbra con le sue.  
«Mi conosci molto bene ormai, e quindi non so se riuscirò a mantenere questa promessa se dovesse servire a tenerti al sicuro. Ma farò del mio meglio. Non posso mentirti dicendo che non succederà mai, perché non so cosa il futuro ci riserverà.» Non voleva mentirle. La verità e che per tenerla al sicuro avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa. Gli occhi di Emma si assottigliarono, la sentì sospirare.  
«Avrei preferito un “promesso”, ma mi accontenterò...»  
«Tu potresti prometterlo?»   
Vide Emma scuotere la testa.  
«No. Per questo non posso dirti niente.» La vide sorridere e ricambiò. Si strinsero in un abbraccio e poco dopo si addormentarono cullate dal suono dei loro respiri lievi e dai battiti dei loro cuori.


	12. 12

Emma svoltò a sinistra, parcheggiando la macchina davanti al palazzo che ospitava l’appartamento di Mary Margaret. Si slacciò la cintura e scese dalla macchina, guardando poi Regina fare lo stesso.  
«Sei agitata quanto lo sono io?»  
«Forse anche di più» rispose il Sindaco, contorcendosi le mani. Da quando si era svegliata era stata agitata e nervosa, praticamente intrattabile. Emma sospirò e si avviò verso l’ingresso.   
«Possiamo farcela» sentì Regina mormorare alle sue spalle. Non l’aveva mai vista così agitata… o agitata, in generale. Regina aveva il sangue freddo, eppure adesso sembrava che camminasse sui carboni ardenti.   
«Certo che possiamo» cercò di rassicurarla mentre salivano le scale fino all'appartamento numero 3. Da parte sua, il nervosismo era più dovuto al probabile scontro che ci sarebbe stato tra Regina e i suoi genitori che all’idea di fare coming-out riguardo alla loro relazione. Davanti alla porta si fermò, voltandosi verso Regina. Lei ricambiò il suo sguardo e le fece un cenno d’assenso con il capo. A quel punto non restava altro che scatenare l’inferno. Prese un gran respiro e, stampandosi un sorriso in faccia, bussò.  
Fu Mary Margaret ad aprire. Le squadrò con aria stupita, poi vagamente preoccupata. «Emma... Regina, che succede?»  
Il sorriso sparì dal suo volto: qualcosa non andava.   
«Che succede?» chiese anche lei. Mary Margaret si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Credevo foste da Granny con Henry, Killian è venuto a prenderlo un’ora fa dicendo che lo portava lì per fare colazione insieme…»  
«Tu hai lasciato che quel pirata prendesse mio figlio?» sbottò Regina. Emma per poco non si sentì male. Si voltò di scatto scendendo di corsa le scale. I tacchi di Regina risuonavano alle sue spalle.   
«Io lo uccido questa volta!»  
«Anch'io» borbottò saltando in macchina e aprendo la portiera a Regina da dentro.  
«Dove l'avrà portato? Pensi che possa fargli del male?» La voce di Regina sembrava intessuta nell’angoscia.  
«No, non credo ma... chiama Granny, chiedigli se sono lì. Io vado verso il porto.» Se Killian aveva rapito Henry, forse era su una barca. E in quel caso il capitano sarebbe affondato insieme al suo vascello.  
Regina prese il telefono e chiamò, ma riattaccò dopo poco.   
«No, non ha visto né Hook né Henry... Emma dobbiamo trovarlo!»  
Accelerò, cambiando marcia.   
«Se non è al porto...» mormorò, persa nei propri ragionamenti. Dovevano muoversi in fretta, quindi meglio avere un’opzione di scorta.  
«Potrebbe fargli del male? Ieri avrà capito qualcosa, vuole vendicarsi?»  
Emma serrò i denti.   
«Non lo so. Ma se gli torce un capello gli taglio l'unica mano che gli è rimasta.»  
«Dovresti arrivare prima di me per farlo» ringhiò l’ex sovrana. Con la coda dell’occhio vide i suoi occhi lampeggiare d’oscurità.  
«Allora gli taglio qualcos'altro.»   
Si fermò facendo urlare i freni poco prima del molo. Scesero dalla macchina e corsero a controllare tutte le barche, ma dei due non c'era traccia.  
«Questa volta non la passerà liscia.» La voce di Regina era bassa, una vibrazione sorda che pareva attingere il suo suono da un oscuro abisso. «Non l'ho ucciso per quello che ha fatto a me, ma se tocca mio figlio lo distruggo.»  
Emma si immobilizzò per qualche istante, poi si sforzò di riprendere a camminare: non avevano tempo. Risalì in macchina.  
«Sì, e io nascondo il cadavere» borbottò. Prese il cellulare dalla tasca e compose veloce il numero del pirata, accostando il telefono all'orecchio. Non rispose, quindi lo rimise a posto.  
«Credi che ci sarebbe un cadavere?» continuò Regina risalendo in auto. «Fai un giro, proviamo a vedere se è nei paraggi.»  
Le sfuggì una specie di incrocio tra uno sbuffo e una risata. Accese la macchina.  
«Dove diavolo lo ha portato?» sibilò tra i denti.   
«Prova ad andare al Rabbit Hole, magari lo ha portato lì.»  
Emma la guardò per un istante, quindi fece scattare il Maggiolino verso il pub. «Tu sei un genio!»  
Regina le lanciò un’occhiata.  
«Guida veloce.»  
«Lo sto facendo...» ribatté accelerando. Quattro minuti più tardi stava inchiodando davanti al Rabbit Hole; scesero al volo dalla macchina ed entrarono nel pub.   
«Henry?» Regina chiamava il figlio guardandosi intorno. Emma li individuò al bancone, e camminò a grandi passi verso di loro.   
«Che diavolo ti è saltato in mente?» urlò verso il pirata. Il Sindaco, nel frattempo, era corsa a controllare il figlio.  
«Henry stai bene?»  
Killian sorrise affabile allo Sceriffo, gli occhi che lampeggiavano.  
«Oh, Swan, sei qui! Sai, volevo avvisarti, ma ho avuto tanto da fare...»  
Regina si intromise, furiosa.   
«Che diavolo credevi di fare con mio figlio?»  
Hook spostò gli occhi azzurri su di lei.   
«Maestà, stavo solo spiegando al ragazzo in quali intrecci amorosi sono coinvolte le sue madri» spiegò bevendo il rum rimasto nel suo bicchiere, sorridendole.  
Regina spalancò gli occhi.  
«Che diavolo stai dicendo?» Guardò Henry. «Tesoro cosa ti ha detto?»  
Henry alternò lo sguardo tra le due, inespressivo.   
«È vero mamme? Voi due…?»  
Emma guardò Regina a bocca aperta. La chiuse poi, deglutendo, non sapendo come comportarsi. Avrebbe voluto dare un pugno a Hook, ma non davanti ad Henry.  
«Henry ne parliamo a casa, adesso andiamo…» stava dicendo Regina, ma il figlio la interruppe.  
«No! Sono stanco delle bugie, voglio la verità!»  
«Non sono bugie, ragazzino» intervenne Emma. «Solo, è meglio parlarne in privato di certe cose.» Lanciò uno sguardo assassino verso il pirata. «Sono cose di famiglia. Gli altri non dovrebbero impicciarsi.»  
Killian la guardò male, ma lei lo ignorò.  
«State insieme?»  
«Henry ...» la voce del Sindaco si incrinò. «Sì... volevamo dirtelo oggi, eravamo venute a prenderti... È successo tutto così in fretta…»  
«Volevamo portarti a casa per parlarne, ma Hook ha rovinato tutto» aggiunse Emma guardando il bambino.   
«Dovevate dirmelo» disse con l’aria offesa «non vi fidate di me?»  
«Certo che ci fidiamo di te!» esclamò Emma «Ma non volevamo dirtelo al telefono, così abbiamo aspettato di tornare.»  
«È successo in viaggio e poi tutta la storia con mia sorella, il bambino… volevamo dirtelo, Henry» ribadì Regina. Il figlio sospirò, osservandole con aria critica.  
«Per me» disse infine «va bene che voi...insomma, che stiate insieme.»  
«D-davvero?» esclamò, sorpresa. Vide Regina sorridere cautamente.  
«Sei sicuro?»  
Lui annuì sorridendo.  
«Sì, così saremo una famiglia. Possiamo stare tutti insieme.»  
Emma non resistette più e lo abbracciò di slancio.   
«Lo siamo già» disse guardando Regina col sorriso sulle labbra. La donna si unì all’abbraccio.   
«Vi voglio bene» disse Henry stringendole entrambe.   
Il bicchiere del pirata si schiantò sul bancone mentre lui si alzava di scatto.   
«Siete patetiche! Anche tu, moccioso!»  
«Non parlare così a mio figlio o giuro che ti strappo via l’uncino!» ringhiò Regina. Hook scoppiò in una risata fredda.  
«Sì, sai dove puoi mettertelo poi?»  
«So io dove metterlo...» Regina gli si fece dappresso, una furia. Prima che ci scappasse il morto, Emma si mise tra i due, fronteggiando l'uomo.  
«Sparisci, Hook.»  
«Porta fuori Henry, così gli do una lezione...» disse Regina. Anche senza guardarla, sapeva che stava sorridendo.   
«No, Regina, calmati. Andiamo via tutti.»  
Hook si sporse oltre la sua spalla.  
«Sì, fammi vedere che sai fare, Maestà!»  
«Portalo fuori!» Regina la aggirò e si avvicinò al pirata. Anche se era più bassa di lui, sembrava in grado di schiacciarlo come un insetto. «Questa volta non lo salva nessuno.»  
«Regina, non farlo. Non ne vale la pena.» Emma cercò il suo sguardo. Ci mancava solo che tornasse alle vecchie abitudini…   
«Mamma...» Henry si era avvicinato a Regina, e fu l’unico a riuscire a distrarla abbastanza da evitare che strappasse il cuore a Hook. Emma vide il suo sguardo cambiare non appena lo posò sul figlio.  
Emma sentì la tensione che si era accumulata evaporare lentamente. Ma non del tutto. Lanciò un'occhiata a Killian. Ci pensò solo un attimo prima di tirargli uno schiaffone sul viso, giusto perché un pugno sarebbe diseducativo per Henry.  
«Questo è per aver portato mio figlio in una bettola.»  
Hook si portò una mano al volto, fulminandola con lo sguardo.  
«Me la pagherai, Swan. Per tutto.»  
A malapena lo ascoltò ed uscì seguendo Regina ed Henry. L’ex-sovrana fece salire il bambino in auto e portò gli occhi nei suoi.   
«Stai bene?»  
Emma annuì, guardandola.   
«Sì. Voglio solo andare a casa.» Spalancò gli occhi per un secondo rendendosi conto di aver chiamato davvero “casa” per la prima volta un luogo.  
Regina le sorrise e salì in macchina.   
«Sì, andiamo.»


	13. 13

Regina, Emma e Henry erano tutti in soggiorno, le due donne sedute sul divano, il figlio sulla poltrona.  
«Tesoro se hai qualche domanda…»  
«È successo a New York?»  
«Poco prima» rispose Emma. «È successo tutto in fretta, non era programmato.»  
«Quindi adesso verrai a vivere qui?»  
Gli occhi di Emma slittarono verso Regina: dopotutto toccava a lei rispondere a quella domanda, era casa sua.  
«Noi… non ne abbiamo parlato.»  
«Dovremmo farlo» replicò il ragazzino.  
«Ne parleremo.»  
Henry sembrò accettare quella risposta, almeno per il momento.  
«Vado in camera mia.»  
«Stai bene?»  
«Sì, ho solo bisogno di pensare alla situazione.»  
«Va bene, tesoro.»  
Henry si alzò e salì in camera sua. Emma tornò a soffermarsi su Regina, che non sembrava esattamente a suo agio, in quel momento: teneva la schiena dritta come un fuso e le mani strette l’una dentro l’altra.  
«Che ne pensi?»  
«Di cosa esattamente? Di quel dannato pirata che ha rapito nostro figlio rivelandogli che stiamo insieme?»  
«Sì, di tutto.»  
«Penso che Hook sia un idiota. Henry avrebbe potuto prenderla male…»  
Emma sospirò.  
«Anch’io avrei voluto spaccargli la faccia» tradusse, concorde con lei. Gli occhi di Regina sembrarono scurirsi mano a mano che la rabbia prendeva il sopravvento.  
«Io avrei fatto di peggio. Non so davvero come tu abbia potuto stare con una persona del genere.»  
Emma abbassò lo sguardo.   
«Non lo so» mormorò.   
Nessuna delle due se la sentì di riempire i secondi di silenzio che seguirono. Quando la voce calda di Regina tornò a far vibrare l’aria, Emma quasi sobbalzò per la sorpresa.   
«Credo che dovremmo farlo uscire dalla città.»  
Se ne vergognò un po’, ma si sentì così sollevata che un sorriso le sporcò le labbra.   
«Non vedevo l’ora che tu lo dicessi.»  
Regina ricambiò il sorriso.   
«Allora rimettiamolo sulla sua nave con tutta la sua ciurma.»

«Il fatto che mi stia abituando alla tua macchina mi terrorizza.»  
«Addirittura?»  
Suo malgrado, Regina si ritrovò a sorridere.  
«Prima o poi ti convincerò a cambiarla.»  
«Mai!» esclamò Emma mentre guidava sulla strada illuminata dai lampioni. «Sarà tornato al Rabbit Hole ad ubriacarsi, come minimo...» aggiunse dopo una breve pausa, la voce più bassa. Regina le lanciò un’occhiata.  
«Ovviamente.» Un pirata ubriaco non sarebbe stato facile da convincere, ma aveva i suoi metodi.   
Emma parcheggiò davanti al locale e tirò il freno a mano. Entrarono fianco a fianco nel pub.  
Hook era al bancone a bere quello che probabilmente era il decimo bicchiere di rum, come previsto. Le vide entrare e il suo sguardo si offuscò all’istante.   
«Oh, ma guarda chi si rivede.... avete già litigato?»  
Regina superò Emma e gli si parò di fronte.   
«Non ci sperare, pirata» disse, mettendoci tutto il disgusto che provava in quell’ultima parola. «Prendi la tua nave e va via dalla mia città oggi stesso.»  
Lui emise una breve risata e con un gesto della mano ordinò al barista di versargli altro rum.  
«E perché dovrei?»  
«Perché devi stare lontano da mio figlio e da Emma.»  
Il pirata inarcò un sopracciglio, un sorriso sulle labbra.  
«Credo proprio che invece resterò qui.»  
Regina sentì una vampata di rabbia incendiarla.   
«Andrai via, se non vuoi che ti uccida.»  
L’uomo scoppiò a ridere e la tentazione di torcergli il collo con un pensiero fu quasi irresistibile. «Non puoi uccidermi e lo sai, Regina...»  
«Perché non potrei, esattamente?»  
«Perché il ragazzino non sarebbe d'accordo» replicò, sempre sorridendo, sicuro di sé. Ah, quanto si sbagliava. Un sorriso che non indossava dai tempi della Foresta Incantata le incurvò le labbra.  
«E come verrebbe a saperlo?»  
«Suppongo che si accorgerebbe della mia assenza...»  
«Sei un pirata, sarebbe normale se partissi con la tua nave per non tornare mai più.»  
Hook inarcò di nuovo il sopracciglio.  
«Mentiresti a tuo figlio? Ah, già, dimenticavo, la Regina Cattiva non si fa scrupoli...»  
Emma si intromise prendendolo per il bavero.  
«Dillo un’altra volta Killian e ti giuro…»  
Lui spostò gli occhi su di lei e il suo sguardo cambiò radicalmente. Regina sentì i capelli dietro la nuca rizzarsi mentre riconosceva una parte di sé in quegli occhi azzurri. Tirò indietro Emma perché niente, da quella distanza, l’avrebbe salvata dall’uncino del pirata.  
«Stai lontano dalla mia famiglia» gli disse poi, la voce bassa, che le riverberava nel petto dando sfogo all’oscurità che sentiva nel cuore.   
«Oh oh, la tua famiglia, ma senti...» esclamò ridendo Hook. Accostò poi il viso al suo. «Emma è mia. E se ne renderà conto presto.»  
Con la coda dell’occhio vide Emma pronta a rispondergli, ma non poteva lasciare che si avvicinasse di nuovo a lui. Lasciò che la rabbia le bruciasse nelle vene e lo sbatté contro il muro con la magia, lontano da Emma. L’uomo cadde a terra, ma non parve sentire molto dolore, probabilmente a causa dei litri di alcool che aveva in corpo.   
«Oh, come sei focosa... scommetto che ti piace violento...»  
Avvampò, quelle parole come benzina versata su fiamme già alte. Un sorriso feroce le distorse i lineamenti.  
«Non ne saresti all'altezza… Vattene finché sei in tempo» lo minacciò di nuovo, ignorando le urla del proprietario del pub che cercava inutilmente di farli andare via.   
Hook abbassò lo sguardo sul bicchiere che aveva ancora in mano: miracolosamente non si era rotto, ma il rum era caduto a terra. Cercò comunque di berlo, lanciandolo a terra quando si accorse che ne era rimasta solo una goccia.   
«Non puoi saperlo se non provi dolcezza...»  
Non riuscì a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere.   
«Non mi farei toccare da te neanche se fossi l'ultimo essere umano sulla faccia della terra!»  
Hook si staccò dal muro e camminò verso di lei, barcollando leggermente, un'espressione feroce sul volto.   
«Ti farei vedere io di cosa sono capace, stupida donna!»  
Gli rise in faccia, di nuovo.   
«Fammi vedere, Capitan Guyliner.»  
«Regina…» tentò di avvertirla Emma un attimo prima che il pirata le si avventasse contro cercando di baciarla. Finì di nuovo contro il muro ad un suo gesto fulmineo, ma questa volta sbatté la nuca contro i mattoncini rossi e si accasciò a terra come un calzino vecchio.  
Regina sbuffò. Maledetto pirata, ci mancava solo che svenisse lì. Si voltò verso Emma.  
«Resta qui» le disse. La vide aprire la bocca per protestare ma la sua magia stava facendo già effetto e un istante prima che Emma riuscisse a fermarla era già riapparsa sulla Jolly Roger, con lo stronzo addormentato ai piedi.  
«Svegliati.»  
Niente, neanche un sussulto. Sbuffò e, il tempo di un pensiero, lo buttò in mare e lo riportò a bordo. Hook si svegliò di scatto, imprecando. Si portò una mano alla nuca dolorante.  
«Ma sei impazzita? Potevi uccidermi!»  
Regina sentì il sopracciglio sinistro scattare verso l’alto.  
«L’intenzione era quella. Prendi la nave e vattene. Ti ho fatto anche il favore di portartici.»   
Hook si rialzò, barcollò tanto che dovette aggrapparsi ad una cima per restare in piedi.   
«Non me ne vado da qui! Non finché Swan non l'avrà pagata!»  
«Non puoi toccarla, quindi vattene e basta.»  
«Posso eccome…»  
Lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
«Dovresti uccidermi e non ne sei capace.»  
Lui scoppiò a ridere.  
«No? Ti ho già fregato una volta, mi pare...»  
Regina serrò la mandibola.  
«Hai dovuto usare un bracciale per togliermi la magia per poter fare qualcosa» sibilò. Hook sorrise.  
«Già. E posso farlo ancora. Ma non ora... non è il momento» aggiunse con un sorriso che, per qualche motivo, la mise in allarme.   
«Sparisci con la tua nave. Qui non puoi avere più niente» tentò, un’ultima volta.  
«Posso avere tutto, invece» la contraddisse lui, sfiorando l’uncino con la mano buona. A quanto pareva riusciva di nuovo a reggersi in piedi. «Anche Swan...»  
Sentì una nuova ondata di rabbia invaderla.  
«Non ti ha mai amato. È lei a non volere te, idiota.»  
Lui alzò lo sguardo su di lei, ma con la testa rimase fermo.  
«Non importa cosa vuole. Sono stanco di darle quello che vuole. Ora mi prendo quello che voglio io.»  
Okay, era ora di finirla. Alzò una mano, tesa davanti a sé, e strinse la sua gola in una morsa mentre nell’altra mano faceva apparire la boccetta che per anni era stata nella sua cripta. La stappò con i denti, Hook spalancò gli occhi.  
«Non mi hai dato altra scelta» disse prima di versargli il liquido tra le labbra. Lo lasciò andare, lui tossì, cercò di sputare ma la pozione fece il suo effetto in fretta.   
Si guarda intorno, spaesato. Spalancò gli occhi appena si accorse della sua presenza, poi raddrizzò la schiena, tutto impettito.  
«Maestà, vi trovo... diversa...» commentò. Guardò il molo, le macchine parcheggiate poco più avanti. «Se posso chiedere... in quale reame ci troviamo? Devo ave bevuto troppo ieri notte...»  
Regina sospirò di sollievo. Glie aveva dato una dose che sarebbe bastata per tre vite, e aveva funzionato.   
«Non è importante. Stavi prendendo la tua nave e i tuoi uomini per salpare e, parole tue, “non tornare mai più”» mentì, senza alcuno sforzo.   
«Oh, capisco.» L’uomo continuava a guardarsi intorno con aria spaesata. «E... uhm... sapete per caso dove siano, i miei uomini?»  
Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. Si poteva essere così inutili? Un gesto, un incantesimo un po’ più complesso, e la ciurma della Jolly Roger si ritrovò di colpo sulla nave.  
Hook guardò i suoi uomini, quindi eseguì un piccolo inchino verso Regina.  
«Molto gentile da parte vostra.»  
«Andatevene, prima che cambi idea.» Detto ciò scese dalla nave e si allontanò a passi rapidi sul molo, verso la città, mentre la voce del pirata risuonava per l’ultima volta nel porto di Storybrooke. 

«Si può sapere che fine avevi fatto? Mi stava per prendere un colpo! Ti stavo venendo a cercare!»  
Regina le fece cenno di uscire dal locale. Il proprietario le stava indirizzando uno sguardo truce, che svanì non appena Regina lasciò cento dollari sul bancone, prima di uscire.   
«Io e il pirata abbiamo avuto una piccola discussione alla fine della quale ha accettato di andarsene con la sua nave.»  
Emma rimase in silenzio anche dopo che furono entrate macchina. Alla fine, Regina cedette.  
«Che c’è?» le chiese, esasperata dal suo sguardo fisso. Emma si mise le mani sui fianchi.  
«Lo so che stai mentendo...»  
Sbuffò.  
«E va bene! Gli ho dato una pozione per dimenticare tutto, così non tornerà più!»  
Emma spalancò gli occhi. Rimase zitta per qualche istante, poi mise in moto.  
«Ci avevo pensato anche io, a dirla tutta» commentò prima di partire, stupendola.  
«Quindi non ti dispiace che ti abbia dimenticato?» le chiese, incapace di trattenersi dal sorridere. Temeva si sarebbe infuriata, che l’avrebbe rimproverata, e invece…  
«No. È la cosa migliore per entrambi.»  
Rimasero in un silenzio quieto per qualche minuto, poi Emma scosse la testa, sbuffando.  
«Non sapevo fosse attratto da te…»  
«La cosa ti infastidisce? Non mi dirai che adesso sei gelosa di lui e lo rivuoi?» scherzò, nascondendo l’ansia dietro al sarcasmo. «E comunque è dalla Foresta Incantata che prova a infilarsi nel mio letto.» Rabbrividì al pensiero. Certo, all’epoca gli aveva fatto credere che avrebbe potuto riuscirci per manipolarlo, ma quell’uomo l’aveva sempre disgustata.  
Emma spalancò gli occhi in un’espressione scioccata.   
«Ma come ti viene in mente? Ma come dalla foresta incantata? Vi conoscevate?» chiese in una rapida sequenza.  
«L'avevo assoldato per uccidere mia madre» rispose, senza girarci intorno. Non c’era niente che non avrebbe potuto confessarle, ormai. Sapeva che lei era l’unica che non l’avrebbe mai giudicata.  
Emma infatti la guardò con la fronte aggrottata, stupita, ma non troppo.  
«Ah. Okay.»  
Silenzio. Troppo a lungo. Forse si era sbagliata, forse la stava giudicando.   
«Emma, dimmi cosa pensi veramente» le disse, temendo la risposta.  
«Ma niente, solo che... non... ecco, nessuno dei due me l'ha mai detto.»  
Regina trattenne un sospiro di sollievo. Era solo gelosa.   
«Cosa dovevo dirti? Che avevo assunto un pirata per uccidere mia madre?»  
«No, ma che vi conoscete da una quarantina d'anni magari sì!»  
Scrollò le spalle. Come diavolo era riuscita in due parole a farla sentire in colpa?  
«Non mi sembrava il caso, tutto qui. Non è successo nulla di che.»  
Emma parcheggiò davanti casa sua. Silenzio, di nuovo. Regina strizzò gli occhi ed espirò lentamente. Okay.  
«Mi dispiace, non credevo fosse importante» riuscì a dirle. Emma le lanciò un’occhiata. Era tesa come un palloncino troppo gonfio, e infatti dopo poco scoppiò.  
«Non c'è stato niente tra voi, vero?» chiese tutto d'un fiato. Regina strabuzzò gli occhi.   
«Non ci credo che me lo stai chiedendo!» sbottò. «No, ovviamente non sono andata a letto con il tuo fidanzato!» Scese dall’auto per distanziarsi da lei, prendere un po’ d’aria fresca.  
«Regina aspetta!» Emma la seguì con un secondo di ritardo. Ora sembrava terribilmente imbarazzata. «È solo che, conoscendolo... insomma... ci prova con tutte! E tu magari, non lo so... so che… ehm... insomma, non so se già...uh...c'era...Graham.... quindi...» balbettò. Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Ci ha provato, ovviamente» le concesse «ma sono una regina, non sarei mai stata con uno come lui.»  
Emma non colse l’offesa implicita e si rilassò, visibilmente sollevata.   
«Giusto... meglio.»  
Un dubbio le pizzicò cervello e cuore.  
«Fammi capire, se ti avessi detto che c'ero andata a letto che cosa avresti fatto?»  
«Niente!» esclamò subito la Salvatrice. Regina strinse le palpebre.  
«Da come ti sei agitata ci credo proprio… Dimmi la verità» la sfidò, gli occhi fissi nei suoi. Ma lo sguardo di Emma era calmo, non fuggiva.  
«Niente» ripeté, scandendo bene. «Sarebbe solo stato strano... se tu ci fossi andata a letto, e io no» continuò poi sorridendo, trattenendo una risata. Regina premette le labbra tra loro per trattenere un sorriso.   
«Per fortuna... non era degno neanche di guardarti, devo ancora capire cosa diavolo ci trovassi in lui.»  
Emma annuì sorridendole.   
«Sì, sono d'accordo» disse sospirando. Si voltò poi a guardare la casa. Regina le si avvicinò lentamente.  
«Henry...» esordì, attraendo su di sé l’attenzione dello Sceriffo. «Dobbiamo parlare di quello che ci ha chiesto...del fatto di trasferirti da noi» buttò fuori, nervosa. E se non desideravano la stessa cosa?  
Emma annuì rigidamente.  
«Sì» disse soltanto.  
Regina si morse l’interno del labbro, esitando a continuare. Ma tanto dovevano affrontare l’argomento, no? Meglio togliersi il dente.  
«Non so se tu ci avevi già pensato...» azzardò, cercando di cogliere indizi sul suo volto. Emma sembrò combattuta, ci mise un po’ a rispondere, facendo impazzire il suo cuore. Se le avesse detto che per lei era troppo presto, che non voleva vivere lì, sarebbe stato difficile dimenticarlo.  
«Sì.»  
Quell’unica parola pose fine ad ogni paura. Emma la stava guardando con l’aria terrorizzata, ma non appena le sorrise la sua espressione cambiò radicalmente, illuminando i suoi occhi.  
«Vorresti venire a vivere con noi?» le chiese Regina, e le sembrò di farle la domanda più bella e importante di tutte.  
Il sorriso di Emma si allargò, i suoi occhi luccicarono nel buio.   
«Sì, lo vorrei tanto.»  
Regina fece un altro passo, annullando la distanza che c’era tra loro. Chiuse gli occhi e posò le labbra sulle sue, troppo felice per parlare e per non baciarla, ancora e ancora e ancora…


	14. 14

«Adesso capisco.»  
Regina si staccò da Emma, si girò per ritrovarsi davanti Robin. Il suo viso esprimeva rabbia e delusione. Ma che diritto aveva di giudicarla?  
«Robin...»  
«Adesso capisco perché non vuoi neanche ascoltarmi! Mi hai fatto passare per un mostro senza sentimenti e invece…»  
«Invece cosa?» Si avvicinò a lui. «Io ti ho solo detto che non volevo più stare con te. È la verità e non puoi farmi la paternale dopo che hai messo incinta mia sorella, e non provare a prendere la scusa che era Marion, neanche un mese prima avevi detto di amarmi. E si adesso sto andando avanti anch’io e se vuoi saperlo è successo in viaggio.»  
Robin rise scuotendo la testa.  
«È iniziata molto prima invece, vero?»  
«No.»  
«Forse non fisicamente ma hai sempre voluto lei.»   
«Mi dispiace» e non sapeva neanche perché si stesse scusando in qualche maniera. «Forse eravamo anime gemelle una volta, ma le cose sono cambiate, noi siamo cambiati e non era destino.»  
Qualcosa negli occhi color cielo del fuorilegge cambiò. Sembrò rilassarsi, come se qualcuno gli avesse tolto un peso enorme dalle spalle. Regina si aspettava che si infuriasse, che le urlasse contro, e invece sembrava… sollevato.  
«Forse.» La voce bassa, Robin sospirò; fece un passo verso di lei e le diede un bacio sulla guancia, stupendola. «Spero che sarai felice con lei» concluse, un cenno del capo verso Emma prima di allontanarsi a passi leggeri.   
«Come stai?»  
«Se dicessi che mi sento in colpa nonostante tutto saresti arrabbiata?»  
Emma sorrise scuotendo la testa, le strinse la mano.  
«No, è stato importante per un momento della tua vita.» La guardò negli occhi prima di continuare: «Sei pentita? Vorresti tornare indietro?»  
Regina le prese il viso tra le mani.  
«Sì, vorrei tornare indietro e baciarti il primo giorno che ti sei presentata davanti casa» rispose un attimo primo di premere le labbra sulle sue.  
Spezzarono il bacio, si scambiarono un sorriso e ripresero il cammino verso l’ingresso. Regina si fece avanti per aprire la porta, ma mentre entrava si girò, guardando Emma negli occhi con un sorriso maligno sulle labbra.  
«Comunque lo dirai tu ai tuoi genitori. Da sola.»  
Emma spalancò gli occhi.   
«Non dovremmo farlo insieme?»  
«Sei grande abbastanza per dir loro che lascerai il nido, Anatroccolo.»  
Gli occhi di Emma diventarono due palle da biliardo.  
«Ma…»  
«Niente “ma”, Miss Swan.» Alzò la mano destra, palmo verso l’alto, e bastò un pensiero a far apparire la chiave di casa su di essa. «Prendere o lasciare.»  
Emma rimase in silenzio per un istante. Poi afferrò la chiave con una smorfia risentita sul viso.  
«Sei crudele.»  
Regina arricciò il labbro superiore.  
«Il lupo perde il pelo…»  
Emma trattenne a stento una risata, poi la superò entrando in casa col sorriso sulle labbra. Regina chiuse la porta e le rivolse un sorriso sincero.   
«Benvenuta a casa, Emma.»


End file.
